


Disoriented Memories

by xMidnightDreamsx



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: AU. After Bloom and Valtor's final showdown, the redhead girl hadn't found herself with her friends or even in the arms of Prince Sky? Bloom had no idea where she was or who she was, but she was greeted by several unfamiliar people who are quite thrilled, but yet very curious about her. Bloom faces a huge problem of her own—she has lost all of her memories. But two people who are apparently very closely related to her, tries to help her regain her memories back and adjust to her life once again.
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Marion/Oritel (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Lost In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a time-traveling fic in a different way, in which Bloom gets sent back in time—in her parents days and also including a certain someone. This take place during Season 3 of Winx. Valtor is about around the same age as Oritel and Marion and their friends, perhaps a few years older. Ohhh this definitely a forbidden romance between Valtor and Bloom! Another Sparxshipping story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, this is written for pure entertainment!_

* * *

_Chapter One: " Lost in Time?"_

An unbearable throbbing sensation hit her like intense tidal waves crashing onto the rocky shores. It wasn't that, it was just as if she'd had awakened from a long deep slumber (one that felt like all eternity). God. She hated this feeling. The young girl could feel her stomach twist and turn—feeling utterly nauseous almost wanting to vomit in her very spot.

 _"Is she alright Headmistress Faragonda?"_ a concerned voice asked that had obviously belonged to a woman's.

Soft voices faded in and out as the young girl tried to process in what they were saying and also her surroundings.

An older voice, but also a female's, had responded in a kind and gentle tone. _"I believe that she is, but I cannot fully say for sure that the girl is alright until she's awake."_

 _"But how is this even possible? The girl doesn't even exist until fifteen years later from now? The girl is my son's daughter—my grandchild."_ A deeper voice uttered, that belonged to a man's, highly concerned about the well being of the young girl who was resting in the infirmary.

_"From her memories that we'd seen, it's highly clear that this dark wizard Valtor was trying to kill her, he even nearly succeeded in doing so. Bloom is even lucky to be alive and somehow from all what had happened to her. And I daresay, there had been a fluke in his plans that sent the girl back into the past. King Hyperion and Queen Leilani, I urge you to think of the girl who happens to be your future granddaughter. So what are you going to do about her?"_

Bloom heard high blurred fretting voices fading in and out.

The fairy could barely understand what they were discussing about in the first place.

The young redhead princess had felt sore and utterly exhausted (perhaps it was from the final showdown between her and Valtor as he indeed threw powerful, painful spells directly at her trying to murder her in the process of achieving his great plans). She couldn't even _will_ her own-self to wake up. Bloom had kept slipping into darkness every time she had tried to force herself to open her eyelids.

But she forced herself to open her eyes, and squinted due to the extreme brightness that welcomed her in the room. The girl groaned, catching the attention of the few adults who were discussing important things in regards to her own wellbeing. She slowly placed a hand on her throbbing head, as Bloom could feel the intense pain pounding her head almost into the next century.

Her visions were slowly clearing up and her blue eyes had instantly widen on seeing many people in the infirmary room as if overlooking her current health. But the problem was: she couldn't recognize these people at all. But a bigger problem was: she couldn't even remember her own name or who she was for that matter?

What was going on?

What had happened to her that made everyone so worried about her?

Why couldn't she be able to remember anything at all?

Bloom had tried to recall her memories so hard, but unfortunately it'd seemed to her own terrible luck as it was, it was beyond her own reach—the more she'd tried to grasp at it, the farther it slipped from her slender fingers.

A kind woman, who appeared to be in her late age, white hair neatly in a bun and sharp blue eyes that flickered with upmost worry. "Why hello my dear child? How are you feeling? I'm not too sure if you recognize me now, but I'm Headmistress Faragonda."

Bloom forced a small smile on her face, trying to ignore her throbbing headache that seemed to be going on endlessly.

"Fine I suppose, but my head is hurting so badly that I feel like my head is about to explode though."

"Well, I would imagine that would happen especially through the ordeal you'd been put through, my child. But may I ask what had happened to you?" Faragonda asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

This made the redhead freeze in her place.

Bloom wasn't entirely sure how she was going to answer that question, as she felt blood rushing to her pale cheeks—quite embarrassed for that matter. Her fingers had gripped the edges of her ruffle jeans skirt, nervously. The redhead fairy averted her gaze, a bit ashamed of herself for not knowing what'd truly happened to her.

"I don't remember. I-I can't even remember who I am or anything at all," Bloom spoke, as tears slid down her pale face. Her voice sounded heartbroken. The fairy hated the fact that she couldn't provided them any kind of valuable information they needed. Bloom broke down into sorrowful sobs. It'd hurt to remember anything at all. It was like. . . there was an empty void in the back of her mind. . . no replay, no memory, no anything. . . just absolute darkness. . .

She felt so afraid, confused, alone, and completely lost.

Bloom hated the feeling of being alone more than anything in the entire universe!

This shocking news had struck the adults like bolts of thunder striking from the clouds within the room, especially the King and Queen of Domino.

Queen Leilani was appalled by the girl's word of horror. She could easily tell that the girl was beyond heartbroken—she was shattered into a million of pieces. The way she was glancing at her or her husband (for being in distress).

Faragonda had easily seen the distress on the young girl's and tried to use her healing magic on Bloom. Her hands were against Bloom's forehead, as the elderly woman summoned her magic, trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl's memories.

She focused all her concentration as Faragonda closed her eyes, feeling such dark clouds surrounding Bloom's inner mind, preventing anything from slipping in or out. A dark aurar hung on Bloom's mind. It wasn't going to be an easy process especially when dealing with memories since it's tricky and way too complex for anyone to be healed from.

"There's a barrier that's preventing her from accessing her memories," the headmistress declared to the king and queen who seemed to be highly disturbed by the news that had been confirmed by Faragonda.

"Do you think she would be able to retain her memories back?" Leilani asked, hope shinning in her dark brown eyes—wondering if her future granddaughter would be able to recall her memories.

The woman closed her eyes and chose her words carefully, not wanting to provide the man and woman before her full hope of the situation. "I can't determine for sure if Bloom would be able too. It's hard to say, she could get her memories back or possibly not at all."

Queen Leilani flinched at those words as the woman hoped it would come to that—she prayed to the Great Dragon that her grandchild would be able to get her memories back as she didn't want Bloom to suffer due to lacking all her memories.

"Why don't I give you three some privacy, meanwhile I'll contact Headmaster Saladin and inform him to bring Oritel here. I'm most certain you want him to be informed of the situation and Griselda will bring Marion here as well, both should know the truth after all. This would be rather difficult to hide from them especially since the girl possess the Dragon Flame as well." Faragonda stepped away, allowing the royal couple to meet their future granddaughter for the first time in their life.

Bloom looked at the regal king and queen who approached her way.

The queen was radiant and young looking with her long brown hair flowing behind her, gently catching the slight breeze within the room. The pale blue royal gown hugged her body, from the waist down it swished about her. A golden crown gleamed under the rays of the sun that streamed into the infirmary room. The woman had a soft, yet worried expression on her face as a small comforting smile appeared on her face.

The king on the other hand, stood tall and proud, wearing a navy robe with a golden crown on his dirty-blond hair. Concern and somewhat anger were flickering in his hazel eyes, glancing at his wife and the girl who sat on the plushy bed, gazing at him with confusion (unable to recognize the man at all).

"Do you think Oritel will understand the situation, my love?" Leilani asked, her husband for his opinion regarding the girl's presence, already knowing her son's stubborn nature, including his temper as well.

Oritel would most likely refuse Bloom's existence, and the brown-haired queen was afraid that her son might hurt the girl unintentionally with his words. But at the same time, the woman hoped it wouldn't come to that. She had a motherly feeling that he wouldn't, but he'd rather be taken by surprise. Hopefully her son would be reasonable and not make this more of an issue than it already was.

"He will Leila and if not I will straighten our son personally." Hyperion told his beloved wife—reassuring her if their son acted so irrationally and stubborn he'll personally will make sure to draw the line whether or not he'd like it.

Leilani had looked softly at her grandchild who seemed to be drawing in her surroundings and grabbed the girl's hand in her own. Something incredible happened upon her mere touch! A strong magical connection had formed between the two women, as the magic over the queen washed over her in complete familiarity. A comforting smile appeared on the queen's face.

* * *

Marion was unpacking her things from her suitcases, and neatly organizing it into her closet, until a certain blond-haired fairy came into her dorm screaming over something that must've took in her interest greatly.

"Marion! Something _incredible_ just happened!" the fairy gushed excitedly.

The redhead quirked a brow at her best-friend. "What is it this time, Luna?"

"You're not going to believe it!" Luna tried to suppress her enthusiasm, but the girl was failing at it epically and continued on, "you're not trying to take a guess, Marion?"

The redhead had tried to read the aura on her best-friend's expression, the absolute eagerness in her dark blue eyes, the giggles in her voice, the way she gushed about something in particularly only left Marion with one explanation. Radius had to be somehow involved in a way that Luna was behaving this way. More likely she was fawning at whatever idea Radius had told her, or perhaps he was taking Luna out on a date—somewhere romantically special?

"Is Radius somehow involved?"

A large grin widened on Luna's face. "Of course he is! That's stating the very obvious!"

Marion furrowed her brows at the blond. "But last week didn't you say he was being obnoxiously annoying to you?"

Luna made a face at the redhead and rolled her eyes. "Well I only said he was being dramatic, but anyways, he's invited me and all of you guys to the Solarian Sun Ball! It's going to be ecstatic—and he's going to introduce me to his parents. I have to impress them—oh you've got to help me select which dress to pick Marion!"

She smiled at her best-friend and was genuinely thrilled for Luna.

"I'm so happy for you Luna!" the redhead fairy hugged her.

Luna pulled away from her friend's embrace and looked at her, and decided to question her best-friend's relationship with Oritel who was practically fawning over her or at least that's what she heard from Radius' rambling lately.

"So what about you and Oritel then? I'm most certain that there is something going on between the two of you."

This caused Marion's cheeks to flush a bright shade of pink every time one of her friends questioned her about her own relationship with the prince of her realm.

Prince Oritel, if she had to admit to herself secretly, was a handsome man. His dark brown eyes she'd adored and the way he would speak to her alone in his deep voice, made her feel the luckiest girl in the entire universe, even though he was only talking her. Marion knew him from her early childhood years, but she had refrained on just being friends.

At times, when she found herself being stared by the brunet prince, and it had caused her to stutter in her words, finding herself unable to speak properly in front of Oritel.

And there was a time, where the prince had tossed her a sexy grin her way, causing her to spill her glass cup on her new dress that her mother had bought for her daughter on her seventeenth birthday. It'd been downright embarrassing! Her face had been bright scarlet—completely mortified to seeing the prince rushing to her aid in helping her cleaning up the mess she'd made herself (how mortifying it was at the time).

"Hello! Magix to Marion! Are you there?" Luna snapped her fingers in front of her friend's vividly emerald eyes, who apparently was lost in her own thoughts.

"Uh-" a dazed Marion uttered.

Luna facepalmed her forehead and exclaimed. "Honestly! Marion weren't you hearing a single word I was saying?"

"No not really Luna," the girl admitted.

"I was talking about Oritel's feelings about you! He clearly has _deep_ if not, _desirable_ feelings towards you," the blond-haired fairy pointed out, as she fiddled with the strands of her hair, smiling at her friend.

"But we're just friends Luna you know that," Marion spoke quietly, shying away over the fact of a possibly of her and Oritel growing quite closer to each other, romantically.

Before Luna could say anything to her best-friend, a soft knock was heard on the door as it slightly creaked opened, revealing a girl with dark-brown hair and dark skin colored, and teal eyes. It was no other than Niobe herself, beaming at the two of her friends as the girl walked in Marion's single dorm.

"I was looking for the two of you, especially you Marion," Niobe glanced at the redhead, but something, almost like mischief flickered in her eyes as she approached her two friends, as if she knew a secret that they hadn't know about.

"By the way Marion, Ms. Griselda is looking for you. She told me to fetch you and go to the infirmary for some odd reason."

"Me? But why? And the infirmary too? Do you know what's going on Niobe?" Marion pressed her lips together, confusion filled her green eyes, as if trying to find a connection to all what her friend was telling her about.

Niobe shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I wanted to tell you that oddly enough for some reason, I'd seen Oritel's parents earlier with Headmistress Faragonda. Marion do you know why they're here since you're friendly with Oritel?"

This startled Marion entirely as color drained from her face. Oritel's parents were here with the headmistress and clearly enough as it was, the king and queen had probably wanted something from her since it was most likely a request. . . which was perhaps the most unsettling feeling she'd ever felt in her life. Marion felt as if butterflies were swirling all around in her stomach.

What did they want from her?

She hadn't done anything to the disturb the king and queen of her homeworld!

Or why she was needed in the infirmary too?

It wasn't making any sense at all!

"Why don't you find out Marion, after all, it doesn't have to be something terrible as you imagine it is," Luna elaborated, not looking too concern, but she was rather curious of the situation. Niobe had agreed with the moon fairy.

"You could be right Luna. I might be overreacting," the redhead fairy sighed drastically. There was no other choice, but she had to go and see what the king and queen and the headmistress were requesting from her. "Well then, I'll see you two later."

Marion had left the dorm, as she was walking through the halls of Alfea alone, making her way to the infirmary supposedly where the girl was going to meet the headmistress and royal family. Her thoughts had drifted off to the concern she had earlier—it hadn't lessen much of anxiety at all.

Why her out of all people they wanted to speak with her? Perhaps it was due to her close friendship she had with Oritel? It'd made sense. But what didn't made any sense was why King Hyperion and Queen Leilani were at Alfea, visiting the infirmary. They had no daughter, but an only son who attended Red-Fountain. Their spoiled son, Crown Prince Oritel, who was a few years older than herself, was in his fifth and final year at Red-Fountain.

The question still remains in her head: _why?_

The redhead fairy had come to a full halt as her emerald eyes had widen in surprise. This is certainly unexpected—she hadn't imagine to see _him_ _here_ at _Alfea_. It had raised even more questions as it had dwelled in her mind even further.

"Oritel?"

"Marion?"

She noticed that the brown-haired specialist was following the Headmaster Saladin of Red-Fountain, guiding him to Alfea's infirmary. The prince had seemed as confused as she was as well. He'd approached his best-friend the girl knew from his childhood years.

Oritel smiled at her warmheartedly, as he noticed the blood rushing to Marion's pale cheeks as she turned her face away from him. But Oritel for his part, had draped his arm around the redhead's shoulder—bringing her closer to him.

"It's quite a surprise running into you, here today?"

He flashed a crooked smile at her, as his brown eyes radiant with much spark and mysterious depth that lurked deep in his eyes. "So where are you heading off Marion?"

This caused the redhead to glance at his handsome face. She blinked her eyes. Perhaps he hadn't known that she was also required to come to the infirmary as well and swallowed hardly. The girl was facing a nervous breakdown from the inside.

"Well, I'm heading to the same place as you're going I suppose."

Oritel raised a brow at the girl. "Seriously."

"I don't know why your parents want to see me! I'm really nervous Oritel!" Marion exclaimed (much to her paranoia), a little too loudly. Who can blame her? Anyone would be freaking nervous especially if that someone was going to meet the royal family of their own realm.

"Why are you nervous of seeing my parents? You always see them from time to time in the palace. I don't understand that and besides they like you a lot. I don't see why you're always so stressed about it. Maybe they want you to heal someone they know? Has it crossed your mind and since your very gifted in the arts of healing?"

Marion blushed fiercely at Oritel's comment about her magical abilities.

"You're right I suppose. . . but still. . ."

"Don't worry Marion. Everything will probably be fine," Oritel told her reassuringly.

The duo had entered the infirmary room where the elderly headmistress had greeted them with a soft expression as she'd greeted Marion and Oritel. She had guided them inside and the two had sat on the soft sofa chairs across from Faragonda.

"I'm glad that the two of you came here. There's urgent news that needs to be discussed between the two of you," she pushed her small glasses upwards on the bridge of her nose.

"Urgent news? Like what headmistress?" Marion questioned in particular.

Oritel's brown eyes had shifted onto his parents who were with a girl who appeared to be around the same age as him and Marion. She had bright red hair just like Marion with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen and pale complexion. Though even from a far distance, he could easily tell that the girl oddly enough (in the most bizarre way possible) looked like a spitting image of Marion—the girl's features were exactly like her.

Did Marion have a long lost sibling?

But Marion only had one sibling, a brother named Alec for that matter, not a sister.

Maybe the unknown girl was a missing sister perhaps?

But wouldn't her parents be involved and not his own parents?

What was going on?

Nothing seemed to be adding up.

His parents were being highly kind to the girl and helping with something in particular—the way his mother had touched the girl's cheeks lovingly like that, just added more confusion to him and Marion. It was a strange behavior his mother did and rarely did she show off such strong emotional affections to a stranger.

Hyperion left his wife with their future granddaughter and approached his son and Marion.

"Your majesty," Marion gave a slight bow to the Dominian king before her.

"No need my child, there's no reason to be formal with me or the queen. You're a family-friend of ours." Hyperion told the girl with a slight smile on his face, though concern was shown in his hazel eyes.

Marion flushed a bright shade of pink and glanced at Oritel if he knew what was going on. It'd seemed to her, the matter of the situation was growing serious.

"Father, what's going on exactly?" Oritel insisted, upon seeing his mother guiding the girl towards him and Marion.

"Well," Leilani pressed her lips together and exchanged hopeful glances between her son, Marion, and Bloom before continuing on, "it's quite a story, rather a very serious one, and it's not a joke at all, Oritel," the brown-haired queen had emphasized to her only son.

"What is it?" Marion asked gently, her vividly green eyes grew rather curious of the girl besides the queen who apparently looked a mirror to own reflection. Who was the girl with them? Did they know her?

Marion's gaze was firmly planted on the girl as if trying to read her aura. She looked somewhat vulnerable and highly curious of her new founded surroundings. Something about her just. . . made Marion feel as if she knew her from somewhere. . . the girl's magic was very powerful almost like the source that rival's Oritel's type of magic.

"This girl, she's from the future, somehow landing in the past timeline in which she hadn't existed yet," Hyperion pointed out immediately without having to use so many detours in getting his point across.

"Future? But is that even possible?"

"Yes, I believe I've heard that it's possible and sometimes you can go back in time or into the future," Marion had explained about the theories of time-travel in the simplest of ways but how to travel in the space of time whether into the past or future. She wasn't entirely sure how exactly (or what kind of spell/ritual) is needed in order preform time-traveling.

"But what does this have to with Marion and I?" the brunet Dominian prince asked, raising a brow at his parents for more clarity.

"We're getting to that point Oritel," Faragonda interjected, and the older woman had snapped her fingers, as a golden blinding light flashed in the room, a family tree had appeared but it looked slightly different. "This is the girl's family tree, but pay close attention Oritel to the names that on it."

Oritel and Marion were paying close attention to the girl's family tree, in which looked very, very similar to that of Oritel's family tree without having Marion's name binding with his own and with that, apparently there were two children beneath their own names (in which they hadn't existed yet) that happened to be both daughters.

The redhead's green eyes had widen as she glanced at Oritel who was in much shock as she was. So this is what they had to tell them that was so urgent. The young fairy and specialist had glanced in the queen's direction who's arms was entangled with the girl's. Was that girl before them is their future daughter?

The duo were quite speechless unsure what or how to make out of it or feel about it for that matter. How in the bloody world had their supposedly future daughter ended up in their own timeline?

"Are you trying to suggest that she's our future daughter?" Oritel implied.

"Her name is Bloom and she's your youngest daughter." Leilani smiled warmly.


	2. A ShockingTruth

_Chapter Two: " A Shocking Truth"_

The fairy and specialist were still in shock over such news they'd received from the king, queen, and the headmistress. Headmaster Saladin of Red-Fountain was also alarmed by the girl's presence.

The redhead girl who stood before him and Marion was their future youngest daughter for that matter. Bloom. But there was something about her that made him feel quite (not completely) unsettled about her existence in his and Marion's timeline.

_How in the bloody world had she ended up here?_

It was the same question that kept popping up in his mind.

Perhaps this was a natural question that Oritel had wanted to know the answer for.

The brunet specialist gazed at Marion, finally coming to terms that she would be his future wife, and future Queen of Domino (ironically his parents even had emphasized to him quite a few times previously that the girl would make an appropriate candidate for being the future Queen of Domino).

Though he didn't want to become a possessive man over sweet Marion, despite her telling Oritel that they refrained on being friends. But unfortunately for the prince, he'd found himself falling deeply in love with the girl. He wanted Marion to fall in love with him freely and recently he could tell from her fiercely blush, a sign that the girl too might've fallen head over heals over the prince from all the ways Oritel was trying to secretly impress her.

Oritel's brown eyes traveled to Marion who seemed to be in deep thought as well—though curiosity lingered in her vividly green eyes that he'd so much adored.

Marion felt a different feeling rising in her chest as the young fairy was quite interested in the girl that's her future daughter. Bloom's appearance to her own self was quite remarkable if she had to be honest with herself. She'd always heard a saying mother-like-daughter, but most of time it would be in their similar personalities to one another.

Marion herself had her mother's heart-shaped face, but the coloring of her hair and eyes. . . nope she hadn't shared those similarities with Lassandra. She often wondered to herself where in the world had she gotten her red-haired color from? The only thing she'd managed to share her eye colors were with her father and only brother Alec, both whom inherited this exact trait from Adrain.

Marion observed her daughter quite intensely until the fairy had noticed the smoky tendrils rising from Bloom.

Bloom's inner spirit had seemed completely sad and dazed by the situation she's somehow in.

_Who am I? Where am I? I am lost? So these people are my family. My parents and grandparents. . . but I can't remember them, not even my own life. . . can you help me, please?_ Bloom's inner spirit spoke out to Marion.

Marion wasn't sure what had happened next, but she felt tears creeping into the corners of her green eyes. She had felt deep pity over the girl growing within her heart, as it was slowly breaking into million of pieces. It was heartbreaking.

"What happened to Bloom? Why _can't_ she remember anything at all?" Marion instantly broke out, startling Oritel from his own wondrous thoughts as the young man had gazed in Marion's direction.

"What? What are you talking about Marion?"

Faragonda sighed deeply before glancing at the duo with a much serious look.

"Unfortunately, Marion is right Oritel. Bloom's memories had seemed to been damaged, only we can see her memories, but for some reason there's a barrier that's preventing her from recalling anything. Like I was informing your parents earlier Oritel, she could get her memories back if something familiar had triggered her or not at all."

Oritel had stiffened, as his dark eyes planted firmly on the girl before him and Marion—observing her from head to toe—from the moment he'd found out that Bloom was his future daughter, it had shook him entirely.

Though he'd felt sorry for Bloom over the way she'd lost her memories. But at the same time the brunet specialist felt slightly irritated for not knowing what was going with Bloom as he kept wondering to himself: how in the world had the girl lost her memories? Concern showed on the young man's face.

"How did this happen? What had caused her to lose her memories like that?" Oritel questioned, though he could easily see the unsettling look in his parents' eyes and faces as Hyperion squeezed his wife's soft hand in his own for some reassurance and his mother had appeared to be rather distraught from whatever news they heard about—tears were filling her brown eyes.

Oritel had never seen his mother appearing _so_ upset. Not like this.

She had always seemed to level-headed and a strong woman in his eyes, but seeing her slowly reducing to heartbreaking tears like this. . . it'd broke him to see his mother being _so_ affected like this.

What was _really going_ on beyond the fact that somehow his future daughter had landed herself in this timeline? Oritel had a dark feeling that was crawling up his neck—something rather unpleasant filled his mind.

"Mother. . ." Oritel began softly, as the queen had started to fuss over her only son who groaned over the way she seemed to look at him as if Leilani was fearing the worse that might happen to her son later on in his young life. ". . . Can you please tell me what's really going on? Or what you and Father know about Bloom please?"

Hyperion and Leilani exchanged glances that showed great empathy.

But Leilani was hesitant of the idea of telling her son far much more information then she wanted him to know about especially for the fact that it had involved him, Marion, and their daughters' fate. She'd nearly flinched over the mere thought of it. There were some things that must be kept hidden from Oritel and Marion.

"Oh Oritel, my love, I wish I could tell you everything, but—" Leilani placed her hands on her son's cheeks lovingly, gazing into his handsome face and continued on, "—your father and I are handling the situation as it is, but for now my love, why don't you and Marion spend time with Bloom. Try to help her in revoking her memories back. It's essential."

Oritel lifted his brows at his beloved mother.

He was confused by the queen's statement.

"But shouldn't she be sent back into her own timeline rather than staying here in the past? Shouldn't her friends help her with that since they know her?"

"Well yes, of course Oritel. But this situation is rather a bit complicated," Faragonda cut in, fully explaining to Oritel and Marion the circumstance of why they should wait for Bloom to regain her memories back, in order not to mess up the accuracy of her own timeline. And not to mention that there was a psychopathic dark wizard trying to kill her in the process—who he had nearly ended the Sparks royal bloodline with the young princess.

King Hyperion had wanted his granddaughter (for meantime, to stay here and regain her memories before sending her back to her original time) to be fully protected as he didn't want his family's bloodline to end with her.

"Oritel," his father had began with a stern expression shown on the king's face as he addressed his son, "Bloom will be staying here until she regains her memory before proceeding to do anything else, am I clear? Why don't you and Marion bond with her, after all she's your daughter."

"Bond with her? If you hadn't noticed Father, and I don't mean any disrespect to you or wanting to hurt the girl who's supposedly my daughter's feelings, but I wouldn't say that's exactly a brilliant idea. We're nearly the same age, she could be around Marion's age for that matter and my friends would most likely say something about it. . ."

Oritel had pointed out across to his father as anyone would assume other of his relationship with Bloom (that would be intensely disturbing to him for that matter) when it really was his future child with Marion.

The brunet specialist just didn't want anyone to assume the wrong idea of the situation, as he was trying to protect Bloom from any type of rumors to be followed since he is her future father after all.

Was that a natural parental instinct or something that he felt such a need to do?

"From her memories we'd seen, Bloom's friends had turned out to be one of the son and daughters of your very own inner friends. It's quite remarkable as to how that happened, Fate really. But if you want Oritel and Marion, you could inform them on everything that happened to Bloom. Your Father and I are leaving this choice up to you and Marion," Leilani explained calmly—her eyes flickered with much hope and love towards her family.

"I'd think that would be a great idea. I mean, the circumstances would be rather difficult to hide anyways," Marion smiled warmly towards Bloom who seemed to be interested in the idea as well.

Also for the fact that Marion, (probably for the most part felt slightly selfish for wanting to bond with Bloom even though the situation is still quite shocking to her) and try to help Bloom in revoking her memories as well. Maybe she was just simply curious about the girl?

Oritel leaned back and pondered over everything that happened from the moment he'd stepped his foot into the infirmary room. But the question remains: would his friends and Marion's friends believe him and Marion? Or would they think it's some sort of practical joke?

Bloom for the most part was quiet, but simply observing them, though Oritel had noticed that she had a habit of gripping her jeans skirt with her fingers—looking quite worriedly. It had appeared to him that it hadn't settled quite well with the girl nor did it with him as well. It was all so strange. . .

"So what's going to happen now, headmistress?" Bloom asked softly.

Oritel and Marion hadn't heard her utter a single word. Her voice sounded so fragile and innocent like—but in a way, it was hopeful and filled with utter warmth.

Faragonda gazed in Bloom's direction who had been quite for awhile.

"For now Bloom, you'll be staying here at Alfea until you recover your memories," the older woman explained calmly to the girl who seemed to be processing her words in. The sparks in Faragonda's eyes had held complete interest before turning to Marion.

"This is your third and final year Marion, right?"

"Yes, but why are you asking that?" Marion asked confusedly.

"Because my dear, if you recall last year, you and your friends had earned Charmix right?"

Marion nodded, remembering how they've all managed to accomplish that in their second year.

Although, Oritel had seemed to be slightly puzzled by what the headmistress was trying to discuss with Marion, why was Faragonda mentioning Charmix if they'd earned it last year? What point was she trying to get across exactly?

"As of this year, you and your friends will be learning all about Enchantix. It's the final fairy form that each fairy will earn during her graduating year—you'll become a full fledged fairy," Faragonda had clarified to Marion who seemed to be in deep thought about the idea of Enchantix.

"Enchantix?" Marion mused more to herself, as she drifted into endless thoughts of becoming a full fledged fairy.

"Ah, Enchantix is one of the highlights of a young fairy's life, besides getting married or having children of course. But it's the most wonderful journey a girl can embark on, do you remember Hyperion," Leilani gazed at her husband's handsome face lovingly.

"MAMA!" Oritel screeched, his face turning bright pink—he did not want to hear of his parents' day as it was enough for him knowing about his youngest daughter's existence in his own timeline.

"Please don't, I think I'm already having enough as it is for one day!"

Leilani chuckled lightly upon seeing her son's mere expression.

"Oh Oritel, you've always been _so_ dramatic even as a young boy."

At this point, Oritel's face turned from pink to red that nearly rivaled Marion and Bloom's hair color (though to only to see that both girls were giggling). His parents had always made sure that he was somehow embarrassed by them as if it were their duty to do so.

"So this Enchantix, how do you earn it?" Marion finally asked, her green eyes had fallen on the headmistress once more.

"Well, to answer your question, a fairy must sacrifice herself from someone from her own realm to say."

"Sacrifice herself? You mean to die?" Oritel was highly appalled now—just merely thinking about it, made his stomach twist and turn in all directions.

"Not necessarily, Oritel, sometimes a fairy would have to give up something very meaningful (or valuable) to her, in order to gain Enchantix," Faragonda elaborated, upon seeing the anxious look on the young specialist's face.

Still complete relief hadn't settled in Oritel yet. But then again, he wasn't really worried about it since he was a wizard and not a fairy but his eyes had fallen onto Marion—he was more worried about her than anything in the entire universe—but kept it hidden, without letting her know how concerned he was of her now.

"I should also let you know that, Bloom's Enchantix isn't exactly complete. A dark wizard named Valtor made it impossible for her to earn. From what I'd seen in her memories, she can't control her magic properly, in fact, a few times her magic could've spelled her own demise," Faragonda spoke seriously, a frown formed on her thin lips, seeing the horrifying looks on Oritel's and Marion's faces as the duo glanced at their daughter.

"Valtor? But he seems to be a decent wizard? I don't understand why would he be a dark wizard?" Oritel stated, as he remembered a terrible incident that happened last year—it was something he didn't want to think about occasionally—it was when the Alfea second year fairies were trying to earn their Charmix. He had saved them all from grave danger at the time and Valtor had been an extremely skilled wizard at the time.

Leilani gazed at her son worriedly. "You've met him Oritel?"

Marion wasn't sure if meeting this wizard last year had been a good sign.

She had always felt that there was something mysterious and dangerous about him but had never put him into question. Valtor had personally saved her life—she'd been drowning in the lake of sorrowful tears on Linphea—she and her friends had to get some special plant ingredients that could only be found there unfortunately.

The redhead fairy could still remember what had happened to her as it'd been vividly stored in her memory for the rest of her life. The thickly seaweed plants had tightened on her ankles, pulling her deep into the water as she tried to grasp for breath and trying to swim to the surface. Unfortunately, more seaweeds had tightened all around her legs and arms—finding it impossible to escape the seaweed's grasp.

Marion had been highly stunned to have find herself de-aging from a seventeen-years-old woman to a little girl around the age of four—oh how embarrassing it was at the time—but fortunately for her Valtor had come to her rescue and claimed to Oritel that it'd be far too dangerous for him to follow Marion in as he would also de-age.

Valtor had pulled her out of the water and reversed the spell over Marion, but strangely enough as she was now reflecting back on such an incident that happened to her, the redhead girl had wondered why hadn't Valtor de-aged? (Though she and her friends had found him quite charming during the time).

"Actually, we'd all met him last year. He saved us quite a few times," Oritel had admitted a bit nervously upon seeing his parents' dreadful look—though his father looked irritated.

"As of now, I will not allow any of my students to come into contact with this wizard. It's clear that he's a highly dangerous wizard—downright clever and manipulative, and if I daresay, he has that charming vibe towards fairies."

Oritel had stiffened at the last part of what the headmistress— _charming vibe towards fairies_ —she wasn't entirely wrong as he'd seen the way how the girls' reacted last year towards him. Oritel didn't know why, but that idea, had sickened him entirely for knowing that Valtor used his charms to lure girls towards him. . .

"And Valtor also has a personal interest in Bloom, tried to even seduce her a few times. But she's a smart sensible girl who hadn't fallen to his deception."

His brown eyes traveled to his daughter who seemed far too innocent in all this, but it disturbed him greatly after knowing for the fact that Valtor was trying to pin after Bloom. It was highly revolting!

The man was nearly three times Bloom's age, but of course she being Marion's daughter as well, he knew Bloom wouldn't fall for that kind of man. Oritel had planned on keeping Bloom (and even Marion) far away from the dark wizard, Valtor, and protecting them at all costs.

Oritel had sworn he could've seen the satisfactory grin on his father's face. "Of course, from all what my granddaughter had been put through, she'll never fall for that demon."

Marion's thoughts had wondered off to her daughter again, remembering that for a fact that Bloom had incomplete Enchantix and it dangerous. It had bothered her tremendously knowing that if Bloom managed to conjure a spell, it could literally spell her own demise. A chill had ran down her spine.

She couldn't possibly image that her own child Bloom would die from her own magic that would backfire on her at any given moment. It had terrified Marion as she hadn't known the consequences of having incomplete Enchantix.

Who knew that a fairy's magic could backfire on her resulting in her own demise by accident?

"What about Bloom's Enchantix?" Marion asked, as this was turning quite bothersome for her—she hoped that her daughter could find a way to earn it rightfully—becoming a complete Enchantix fairy without having to worry that her spells would cause Bloom her own demise.

"She can still rightfully earn it, Marion, despite her having the final fairy form," Faragonda had shed some light over Bloom's incomplete fairy form—after hearing this from the headmistress, relief had filled Marion's chest as if some heavy weight had been lifted from her—giving her a bit of comfort now.

"Anyways," continued the elderly woman, as she tipped her small glasses upwards, "I urge you three to stick closely together as possible, dark days soon lies ahead and it's better if we all stick together."

It had sounded more as a foreshadowing warning that Bloom couldn't exactly pick up on, but gave a slight nod.

"Bloom are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better than before," Bloom reassured the headmistress who was delighted to hear that from Bloom.

Faragonda handed back Bloom her cellphone back and of course the king and queen had exchanged their numbers with their granddaughter as they wanted to communicate with her as often as they could before the trio had departed the infirmary—leaving the adults alone to their discussion. King Hyperion and Queen Leilani told Marion that they'll be informing her parents of the entire situation as well—in regard to Bloom's existence in this timeline.

Bloom for most of the part was silent, as she was drawing in all what had happened. Her blue eyes gazing in all directions of Alfea. None of it was familiar to her or perhaps just slightly, as it was still fuzzy in her memory. But she could immediately tell that the new school year had just begun. Many Alfea fairies were gossiping away, some were heading to the Alfea courtyard, and some girls were planning to head off with their boyfriends and fiance to the city of Magix that was nearby the three magical schools.

_"Oritel!"_

_"Marion!"_

A loud familiar voice had pierced through the air—the voice had belonged to a girl's—it was no other than Luna who was trying to catch their attention with Radius, Niobe, Teredor, Samara, Erendor, Alec, (Marion had nearly forgotten about her own brother). She and Oritel had loads of explaining to do about the girl's existence to their close friends.

The group was waving directly at Marion and Oritel who seemed to be caught off guard. The duo hadn't had the chance to catch their breath at all nor had they had the time to process everything in. The redhead fairy and the brunet specialist exchanged nervous looks.

Would their friends understand their situation and what happened?

Would their friends believe their tale?

Marion wondered how her brother would feel about being an uncle to his youngest niece Bloom? Would he even believe her and Oritel's tale? What would he say? How would his reaction be like?

Bloom had tried to slip away quietly without anyone noticing, but of course she felt a tight hand grasp at her arm—Oritel had glanced at her sadly and had easily read her facial expression that seemed to be shown that she hadn't belonged here—that she needed to be somewhere else.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked softly.

Bloom's blue eyes had shimmered with full sadness, as tears were creeping up into the corner of her eyes. She felt so lost and unbelonging to anyone for that matter. It was just that the girl had felt as if something was missing in her life—like a huge gaping hole.

"Um. . . j-just . . . to the . . . dorm," Bloom stuttered, trying so hard not to break down into sorrowful tears once more. Oritel looked reluctant as he wasn't sure if he should let her stay alone for the next several hours when she could be with him and Marion and being introduced to their friends, preferably better then being all alone with no one to talk to.

Oritel only hoped that their friends would only understand.

Marion glanced at her daughter who seemed to be upset—though she could easily tell that wasn't the case—it was as if Bloom felt like she didn't belong here (being excluded) and all alone. That was one of the worse feeling a person could ever experience.

"Bloom, there's like about eight hours before sunset. What are you planning to do by yourself? They're our friends and I most certain, they'll come to like you very much." Marion reassured her as she held her daughter's hand in hers—guiding Bloom to her friends alongside Oritel.

Bloom felt like a nervous train wreck.

In less than 48 hours, she'd been sent across time—back into the past in her parents' days when they're attending Red-Fountain and Alfea respectively and in their final year.

Apparently, she had lost all of her memories and her Enchantix was supposedly incomplete and was utterly dangerous if she tired to use certain spells that could unintentionally cause her own demise. Bloom had met her teenaged parents who were stunned to know about her existence (though Oritel, her father, looked somewhere in his early twenties).

"It's going to be fine, love," Marion whispered into Bloom's ear as the girl apparently had become less anxious than she already was.

* * *

It was bright and beautiful day to be outside and so the whole group had gone out to Magix City and were currently eating lunch. But of course, Oritel and Marion had to explain what happened earlier as to why King Hyperion and Queen Leilani of Domino had summoned the duo to the infirmary room, which was highly peculiar?

"Wholly shit!" Radius exclaimed, his hazel eyes widen upon the story (or rather a complicated situation) of Oritel and Marion.

All of their friends were left completely stunned—unsure what to make of it. Their eyes had fallen on the redhead girl who sat between Oritel and Marion, though her appearance was like a mirror image to Marion, but with the brightest blue eyes.

"Seriously?" Luna said astoundedly—still the shock hadn't quite left her yet. "She's your daughter, Marion?"

Marion and Oritel had nodded in confirmation.

Alec wasn't sure how to feel about it entirely, though his vividly green eyes had fallen on the girl who was supposedly his youngest niece Bloom. Had his parents known about it? About their youngest granddaughter's existence? Bloom was beautiful just like her mother, Marion. Though he noticed that she had inherited her grandmother Lassandra's blue eyes.

"So let me get this straight, so a dark wizard who supposedly is Valtor—the one who saved us quite a few times—is actually insanely evil and tries to murder your daughter and in the process of doing that, somehow ends up in this timeline and her memories are all gone." Teredor repeated as if trying to understand the situation.

Somehow the young twenty-one-years-old Crown Prince of Andros had frowned, as if he'd read of a similar situation like this and he knew that something dark or terrible would come out it. Nothing would be good, well not in the slightest anyways.

"Oritel, Marion, as your friend you have to listen to me, back on Andros I've read plenty of scenarios that are very similar to this. Let me tell one valuable thing that I'd learned: nothing good ever comes out of it. Something dark lurks between the corners," Teredor elaborated over what he knew from all the readings and research but never faced an actual situation until now.

"Are you even sure about that Teredor?" the Crown Prince of Eracklyon inquired.

"Most positive that I am. Now, Oritel tell me how was your parents' reaction once they'd met Bloom?"

"My mother was emotionally distraught and my father was livid but I'd never see them react like that for most of my life." Oritel noted on how his parents had reacted—his mother and father were heavily disturbed.

"That should tell you something right then and there."

Alec was surprised to learn that the King and Queen of Domino had been extremely distressed by such a situation—in fact, the queen was one of the most kindest, loving, and selfless woman (besides his own mother of course) he'd met and the king was stern, but yet powerful. But to hear of the king and queen being heavily disturbed. . . that wasn't exactly a good sign.

"What happened little sis?" Alec questioned Marion—his face expressed complete concern over the situation.

"My parents wouldn't tell us much just only what we've told you," the brunet prince said.

"My first priority is helping Bloom regain her memories back maybe after that we could get some of our questions answered," Marion smiled at her daughter who stilled seemed to be a bit shy (or rather embarrassed about her situation) being around her parents' friends who were planning on helping her.

"Oh well, now we officially know Marion's off the market," Radius chuckled.

"You're terrible at jokes Radius," Niobe uttered.

Marion's face went bright red.

Oritel for his part had seemed to be utterly pleased for having the girl of his dreams to be his wife and mother of his children. He glanced at Bloom who seemed to have giggled as if Radius' comment had lightened her mood.

Luna came to a bright conclusion over how they could help Bloom remember her memories. "Oooh! I know what we can do to help Bloom! There's only one thing to do," Luna's grin had widen across her face.

"For Magix's Sake Luna, I know what you're on about!" Radius shook his head side-to-side, knowing his girlfriend way to well.

"Oh boy," Niobe rolled her grey-blue eyes—as she knew one possible thing that was on Luna's mind: shopping!

"We're _so_ going shopping! All of us!" the moon fairy exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting more soon as it only currently has about five chapters! At the moment I'm working on chapter six! Anyways I hope all of you stay safe out there with the Coronavirus going on with many schools and college and many other things all around the world being temporarily canceled at the moment. Be safe and stay strong and healthy!


	3. Settling In

_Chapter Three: "_ _Settling In_ _"_

"Bloom, what do you think of this dress!" her father, Oritel, called out to her—as the girl wanted to try on the three dress that Luna (apparently who is her godmother) and mother helped picked out.

Bloom stared incredulously at the magent pink gown that barely showed any skin (completely sleeved and up to the neck) and not to mention it wasn't even her taste nor style of choice. It was way too pink and fluffy! The girl would rather die than being seen in that gown! It was just way _too_ dreadful. There was _no_ way in bloody hell she would wear that!

It was downright embarrassing!

"You're _not_ expecting me to wear _that_ gown or _are you_?" Bloom emphasized, as she pointed out to the poor choice of dress that Oritel selected out for his daughter that he seemed highly pleased with, despite Bloom's expression on her face.

"What's wrong with the dress, Bloom? It's elegant, beautiful, and it totally suits your complexion," Oritel said, dismissing his daughter's opinion on the gown that he deems to be appropriate for her—in his opinion it was a _cute girly_ dress. The girl was truly mortified, as she only hoped that Oritel was being sarcastic with her and _not so_ serious about it.

Teredor leaned in and whispered quietly without Oritel overhearing what he was about to say.

"Luna's totally going to murder Oritel once she sees that ghastly dress."

Radius simply nodded. Although he couldn't help, but chuckle over seeing how his best-friend was trying to persuade his daughter to wear the gown he'd selected for her.

"Nah, Oritel is already a dead man walking. Doesn't he even know that a pink dress would clash with her bright red hair?" Radius said, already knowing that from his lovely mother and girlfriend Luna (even though she was a blond, as she had impeccable taste when it comes to fashion).

"Nevermind Luna, I'd think Marion would be the first one to murder him." Teredor rephrased his words.

"Poor girl," Radius shook his head, feeling a bit sorry for her. "I totally agree with her. That dress is hideous. If I was a girl, I wouldn't wear that dreadful thing."

The redhead girl still hadn't agreed with Oritel's choice, as she pulled out three stunning light blue dresses that Luna helped picked out along with Marion.

"Anyways, Da—" her blue eyes had widened over what she nearly called Oritel. She wasn't exactly sure what she was suppose to call Oritel and Marion? They hadn't gotten the proper chance to talk as a family. Bloom wondered if she should refer to them by their names or Mum and Dad? They hadn't exactly specify from her about what Bloom should call them.

Bloom felt her face went red—completely flustering for slipping out the word Dad to the brunet specialist before her (who was indeed her future-father but. . . not in this timeline, as she and her older sister hadn't existed yet).

Oritel had stepped forward to his daughter who had nearly had called him Dad before it had slipped out from her mouth. The man had placed his hand on Bloom's shoulder and gazed into her bright blue eyes that sparked with so much life—though he noted how beautiful her eyes were.

"Bloom, you can call me and Marion by our names when we're out in public, but if we're together with our friends you can freely call us Mum and Dad if you'd want," Oritel told her quietly.

 _"ORITEL!"_ Two female voices had shrieked at him—as he was most sure it was because the two fairies had spotted the gown he was trying to give to Bloom for her to try on.

Though they weren't entirely sure how to make out of it. . . as it was sort of nice of Oritel to _try,_ but for love of the flame, the man had _terrible_ taste. Marion had a deep feeling (most likely a gut intuition) that told her Oritel didn't want Bloom to show _too_ much skin, which was ridiculous notion in itself.

Oritel had been most picky, as to what she and Bloom ought to wear, which was very peculiar of him to do so. Perhaps he had gotten it into his head that since he was her future-husband and Bloom's future-father and that he had a say in how they should dress?

Oh well, Marion had to discuss certain things in private with Oritel.

The redhead princess had turned to see Luna and Marion, both who were stunned and throwing glares directly at the brunet prince as this had amused Bloom entirely for them finally seeing the pink dress.

Teredor and Radius sniggered.

"Oritel is this _really_ what you're trying to give Bloom to wear?" Marion questioned him astoundedly, an eyebrow raised as shock was evident in her voice—though clearly Oritel saw the different shades of green gowns in her arms. "And a pink one at that too? Red and pink _never_ goes _together_ Oritel, well not as a solid colour anyways."

Oritel had given up—it was almost hopeless to argue with Marion—though he had a valid point to make in all this.

"Fine! I just. . . I actually don't know why it's bothering me that you and Bloom are showing much skin anyways. Maybe it's because I just catched a few boys trying to steal glances at you girls. . ." Oritel trailed off, his voice fading into the background of the playing music in the boutique.

The redhead fairy sighed.

Although Marion had secretly admired that of Oritel, as it was sweet of him to do so. To be honest with herself, she only wanted Oritel as the only man to lay his brown eyes on her.

"It's swell and all that you're trying to look out after us, but _really_ Oritel? That gown looks like for a hundred-years-old woman and there's no way in dragons I would let her wear such a dreadful thing," Marion shook her head displeased, and placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Why don't you try those gowns on Bloom. I'd really like to see them on you," Marion said gently, reassuring the girl that she would solve the issue with Oritel. Bloom nodded, a small smile forming on her lips as she headed off to the dressing room where Niobe and Samara were trying their own dresses in order to impress their fiance.

"Ohhhh I would've blasted you to high heavens and back Oritel! Personally I believe that even _you_ _don't_ have such taste!" Luna snapped at the brown-haired specialist, expressing her outrage towards the pink dress.

Erendor and Alec had stepped into the scene where his sister and her best-friend Luna were snapping at Oritel, meanwhile Radius and Teredor were in fits of laughter.

They had noticed that Luna was pointing to the ghastly dress. . . the two men had exchanged glances as if putting the pieces together. Oritel wasn't suggesting that kind of dress to his daughter or was he that led to a dispute between the two fairies?

Luna and Marion had walked right passed them before Alec had the chance to ask his little sister what happened. Or why Oritel was highly mortified? Their other two friends were just chuckling away as if they had enjoyed the episode that had occurred.

* * *

Bloom finally wore a beautiful pale blue coloured dress that almost seemed like a pale glittering diamond as it catched the bright lights. It was a strapless sweetheart cut that hugged her top revealing modest cleavage, the lightly blue coloured chiffon swished around her body as she moved. Although she needed help in tying the laces from the back.

"Bloom, are you done yet?" Marion asked.

"Almost, I just need someone to tie the laces on the back of the gown."

The moment Marion had walked into the fitting room to help Bloom tie the laces, she was drop-dead gorgeous in the dark emerald tight gown that had dazzling sequences embedded into the dress with a slit running up to her mid-thigh.

Bloom had felt Marion's slender fingers tightening the laces on the back of her dress. Her daughter had turned towards Marion once she was done—causing Marion to smile brightly at her.

"Don't you look radiant in this gown, darling. Luna really has impeccable taste when it comes to fashion. My advice is: never argue with Luna's advice on anything when it comes to clothes trust me. She knows her stuff." Marion told her daughter.

Bloom nodded, not trying to image if there was a disagreement with Luna.

The girl wouldn't know how to live it down after that.

"Hurry up you two!" Luna hollered out to both girls who had seemed to be taking a lot of time due to taking in each other's appearances.

Marion rolled her green eyes in response to her best-friend. "We're coming Luna!"

Oritel's jaw had nearly dropped once she had appeared in his view—the emerald dress shimmering under the golden rays of sun that streamed into the shop. Marion looked positively breathtaking that Oritel had felt as if he all of a sudden had grew hot—feeling his entire face flushing.

"Wow. . . " Oritel breathed out the words, trying to rack his brains for anything brilliant to say to her, but he was simply left awe struck. (Though he felt slightly guilty over the fact he was trying to let Bloom wear such an awful dress).

Marion blushed fiercely, already sensing that Oritel had loved the dress on her. "Thanks. . ."

Alec had rolled his green eyes over the way the Crown Prince was drowned by his sweet little sister's beauty. But then again, it was doubtlessly better than having other random boys drooling all over his sister. Though he already knew that Oritel was very devoted to Marion, which was very important to Alec to see his sister's pure happiness.

The second Bloom had stepped her foot out of the dressing room, the girl was instantly slammed into an older person, what she had suspected to be a man who hadn't payed any attention. Bloom groaned as tried to glance upwards only to a handsome man in her view, lending his hand out to her quite genuinely. The redhead had placed her hand in his and the man had lifted her up to her feet again.

"I do apologize as I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. I hope you're alright girl," the man spoke in a deep tone that had sounded a bit familiar to her. But from where? It was as if that voice had been _too_ ingrained in her memory, but couldn't grasp at it? But there was something utterly charming and mysterious about him.

Bloom glanced upwards to see face—the man had a pale complexion with blue-grey eyes and long red-blond (nearly strawberry) hair color, and dressed in a nice white blouse, violet-vest, with matching pants, and maroon boots. Although familiar magic had swirled in Bloom's chest, but yet, for some reason she did not know the man entirely.

Her memory was still groggy.

The girl's cheeks turned red. "Oh no! I should've been the one to be more careful!"

The man continued to stare at the redhead girl—she was absolutely ravishing in that glittering blue dress. But yet, her presence here somehow had calmed him down after his earlier temperament he had on. If was as if he knew her from somewhere. . . but couldn't exactly place his finger on it. Had he met this girl from before?

But strangely enough as it was: the girl looked really similar to a familiar redheaded fairy he saved last year from drowning in the lake of sorrowful tears back on Linphea. It _couldn't_ be her, Marion, as she had bright emerald eyes and this girl before him had bright blue eyes. . . but still there was an eerie feeling crawling at the back of his mind. It was as if he should've recognized her from somewhere. . . but he didn't. Interesting. A small smile played at his lips.

"Don't apologize fairy, and besides I couldn't let you ruin that beautiful gown you're wearing," Valtor told the girl who was deeply blushing, as he touched the strands of her bright red hair. Red was one of his most favorite color.

"But you hadn't told me your name, girl?"

But before Bloom could answer the man's question, her name was being called out— _"Bloom?"_

Valtor raised an eyebrow.

"So your name is Bloom? Now, that's an unusual, but a beautiful name fitting for a beautiful girl like yourself? Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" the man said casually.

He caressed her cheeks softly before departing away with his own group of friends. Bloom had blushed intensely that she had simply forgotten that some people were anxiously waiting to see what gown she had decided to wear. A hand was placed on the girl's shoulders, nearly startling her from her daydreaming bubble. It was Luna who was looking at her with full concern, but she instantly noticed Bloom's reddened cheeks.

"Is everything alright Bloom?"

Luna stood there in her off shoulder dark blue gown that suited her complexion, with a slit also running up to her thigh, but something about the gown made her glow positively bright (almost looking some sort of moon goddess).

The redhead nodded. "Ya. I'm fine."

Bloom couldn't help but stare in the direction where the man had walked off with his friends.

She hadn't even had the chance to ask his name. What if he would never see her again? What if she wouldn't see him again? But that magical familiarity. . . it was as if she knew that man from somewhere as if it were once upon a dream.

"Let me guess, from that blush across your face it seems to me a boy had already complimented you about the dress you're wearing am I right? Of course this gown is magnificent on you because of me!" Luna grinned.

"WHAT!? NO! NOT AT ALL! What makes you say that?" Bloom shook her head, as if that wasn't the cause to her intense blush. But it was as if Luna had already knew that she was somewhat lying—well, it wasn't that she was trying to lie intentionally—but Bloom wasn't exactly sure if the compliment had meant anything to her. It was just nice. Though the man hadn't even given her his own name. Wasn't that a bit peculiar?

The moon fairy had rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Bloom. I'm _not_ going to rat you out to Oritel if that's what you're worried about. Oritel is already being overbearing as we speak. Now come along. . ."

Luna had grabbed Bloom's arm and dragged her to the group.

Oritel had to admit to himself, he actually liked the gown on Bloom as it suited her very well and it had brought out her bright blue eyes. In the end, Oritel had purchased Marion's and Bloom's gowns (despite the fact that Alec and Oritel had argued, in which Marion chewed them both out on it in the end).

It was growing late.

The stars had emerged into the darkened skies along with the thinly sliver moon crescent appearing over the lake as it reflect its moonlight on the water's surface. The girls had to return to back to Alfea as the specialist had to return back to Red-Fountain as well. The group had made it to Alfea's courtyard saying their final goodbye to the girls before departing away to their own school.

Radius had kissed Luna on the lips rather deeply. Meanwhile Niobe and Teredor were engaging in a deep conversation that was more likely concerning about their own future.

Bloom was still in deep thought over the man, as if he couldn't leave her mind at all.

The unknown man she'd met earlier had almost seemed dreamily like. Or one of those types of guys she would see in movies—charming and utterly mysterious. She hadn't been most aware of her parents who were trying to get her attention.

"Bloom?"

It had snapped the girl back to reality as her big blue eyes had blinked quite a few times—the redhead had felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "Yes."

"Are you feeling alright?" Oritel questioned her, as the brunet specialist was observing her behavior and for remaining a bit silent.

"Oh, sorry, I was just a bit distracted," Bloom admitted and continued on, "I mean with all what had happened today, I'm just a bit tired is all."

Oritel smiled at her warmly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Perhaps getting some goodnight's sleep will help with that."

Bloom gave a nod.

Perhaps that will help her with all what'd she been through in the past twelve hours (and even more but she wasn't counting the part where she'd been unconscious).

Though that man's appearance kept flashing in front of her eyes as a constant memory. . . the only memory she could even remember besides the lovely day she had spent with Oritel and Marion, was Valtor. It seemed to her that wizard wouldn't leave her mind, alone and in peace.

Would she in time figure out who she truly was?

Would her memories ever return back even if it's only in small pieces, day after day or to her utmost unimaginable horror: what if she would _never_ remember who she was or anything from her former life?

* * *

The redhead princess had finally slipped into the softest nightdress that Marion had given to her to wear. She glanced all around the spacious room that she shared with Marion (although each had their own separate room).

Marion had noticed that the girl seemed to be hesitant about something in particular as if Bloom wanted to tell her a secret or not from the way her blue eyes shinned with some sort of secrecy as her lips turned into a frown. Clearly something had bothered the girl.

"Is everything alright Bloom?" Marion approached her daughter, as she sat besides Bloom.

"Well, there is something that I hadn't told you about, and I just didn't want to talk about in front of the guys. . . " Bloom trailed off, still feeling that uncertainty linger in her chest. The girl wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to talk about just yet, but there was feeling creeping in the back of her mind.

"Oh. Is a certain boy involved Bloom?" Marion grinned, a little excited. The redhead fairy had wanted to hear at least some details that her daughter could manage to remember.

"Sort of I guess," Bloom told Marion about her earlier confrontation with the man, giving her all the descriptions about him that caused Marion's smile to diminish, as it turned into a wide frown as if not liking where this was heading.

"So what do you think? He never did tell me his name though. He seemed generous right?" Bloom broke Marion's moment of thought as she glanced at her daughter with concern in her green eyes.

Bloom was young and a bit naïve to not notice that the wizard _wasn't_ generously kind or displayed any sorts of affection, in fact, Valtor was a dangerous man to her. Marion would do everything in her magic to keep Valtor away from her darling daughter. It was already enough over the damage he'd inflicted upon Bloom.

Faragonda had warned them about Valtor's charisma abilities of luring fairies to his side. Not only that but with her daughter's memories being gone (for the time being), Bloom could be easily manipulated into his false truths.

She would fall for Valtor's lies and that's what terrified Marion the most. She also hated the fact that Valtor (future-self) was the man responsible for the state Bloom's currently in. Lost in the past timeline (in her parents' days) and _without_ any of her former memories.

"Bloom, I don't think that man is being honest with you. He's merely complementing your beauty and nothing else and there's a lot of foolish men out there thinking if they laid their eyes on a particular girl then she's all theirs with a single comment they'd make. It's better for us to avoid those type of men," Marion pointed out, hoping that Bloom would believe her words of wisdom and to simply stay away from Valtor at all costs.

The words of wisdom that her mother had taught her as she was growing up, and for the most part her mother had ended up being right in the end. Marion had hoped that Bloom would indeed follow with her grandmother's guidance.

"Oh," Bloom's red brows shot upwards, "so you think he wasn't really being honest with me? I guess that's why he never told me his name."

Marion had seen how deflated Bloom became—her gaze shifted downwards as if grasping the interpretation of what her mother told her. It'd caused Marion's heart to miss a beat. She knew this wasn't going to be easy task. Valtor had managed to come into Bloom's life yet again—causing such a stir to her sweet girl. The wizard was becoming a tad annoying on her nerves.

She had gabbed Bloom's slender hands into her very own.

"Oh Bloom, everything will be alright. We'll figure this out together in no time." Marion comforted her daughter who appeared to be sleepily as the girl let out a deep yawn. "Why don't you get some rest love. Tomorrow will be a better day."

The redhead princess had snuggled deeply into her soft bed as she finally allowed her eyelids to close in a peaceful manner. Within the next few minutes Bloom was out like a lightbulb, softly snoring.

Marion had heard the buzzing sound of her phone and glanced at the screen.

_Oritel._

Now the Crown Prince of Domino had clearly knew that there was indeed a future between himself and her. They were married to each other in the future, and becoming Oritel's Consort Princess of Domino, and would have bore two beautiful daughters together. . . and now. . . her youngest child was in the timeline in which she hadn't yet to exist.

A part of this made her feel happy knowing that her future would be with Oritel but at the same time it had utterly terrified what would become of their future family. Daphne was her oldest daughter. . . who was apparently about sixteen years older than her youngest sister.

Why were her two girls sixteen years apart from each other? Siblings should be close in age, not a whole decade and a half-apart? Marion would have wanted her children to be close in age not . . . like that far.

Something was missing or rather something had gone awry in the future? Was that even possible? What if something dark and terrible happened in the future or to her future daughters? How could she be able to withstand something like this—an unknown threat threatening her and her beloved family.

The redhead fairy had walked out to the balcony, as she answered her phone. Oritel's hologram figure had appeared before her green eyes, the brunet man had wore his crimson pajamas.

"Hello Marion!"

"Hi Oritel," she uttered quietly.

"How is she, Mari?"

"Bloom had fallen asleep less than fifteen minutes ago. She seems to be fine though. Anyways have you gotten any ideas or maybe a little more information about Bloom form your parents. They seemed really disturbed," Marion questioned hopefully.

Oritel's smile had faded away from his face. Concern shinned in his dark brown eyes—nearly the same worries his mother had on her face earlier. Even the queen was troubled by her granddaughter's existence.

"I'm afraid not Marion. But they did inform me they'll be discussing this matter with your parents."

"That I know of. But. . ."

"Is everything alright Marion?"

Marion had let out a deep sigh as she gazed into Oritel's handsome face.

"Oritel, what do you think our future-selves is thinking at the moment of Bloom's disappearance? Are we thinking that she's actually dead? Or. . ." the redhead fairy sounded so upset at the mere thought of picturing the news of her youngest child being dead.

A chill ran down her spine.

She watched as Oritel had stiffened and his features had grew dark and unsettled.

"I would somehow believe that our future selves would already know that our little girl is alive and not dead. . ." Oritel spoke, as he cupped Marion's chin, lifting her face to greet his bright face once more.

"We'll figure this out together Marion and help Bloom with her memories."

* * *


	4. A Bug Problem?

_Chapter Four: " A Bug Problem?"_

Bloom had found herself enjoying Professor Palladium's class. Nonetheless, the girl had generally enjoyed all seven classes but in particular Palladium's class was her favorite one by far. Her least favourite class was the Magical Theory that one simply bored her and most of the fairies in the class and it was complicated to add on it (even History of Magic was slightly more interesting than Magical Theory).

Surely but slowly Bloom had began to improve in her magic (especially after the incident involving her lost memories). So far Marion could easily tell that her daughter was skilled in defense against the dark arts magic with her deflecting each spell that headed her way—using a shielding charm, or counter spell that dissolved the spell entirely—though as Faragonda had stated that Bloom's Enchantix was incomplete and therefore it had been difficult for the girl to cast spells without facing any consequences in return.

Marion was thankful that Faragonda had informed all the professors and staff members of Alfea about Bloom's situation and each member had took it into consideration, allowing the girl to be at ease in their classes.

"As of this year, you'll be learning how to make a healing potion that designed in treating fairies wings. . ." the professor explained, though the elf had easily spotted a brunet girl who had her hand raised in the air.

"Yes, Iris?"

"But doesn't fairy dust heal a fairy's wings?" Iris questioned, since it had been one of the most enhanced features that a girl would get after becoming a full-fledged fairy and most girls within the class had roughly the same idea.

Palladium smiled.

"Well, it's a yes and no. Depending on the circumstances of a fairy's level. A fairy dust could be used for a minor fairy's wings but not a full-fledged, as the wings become difficult to treat with simple fairy dust. Anyways, you'll all be heading out to the Black Mud Swamp to gather those particular ingredients to make the potion. . . "

Bloom had easily seen the face Luna had made as her nose scrunched up in absolute distaste upon the professor mentioning _Black Mud Swamp._

"Ugh. I thought we were done with the whole going down to the muddy swamp." Luna had disliked the idea of getting herself dirty in the swamp, as it didn't do her any justice in wanting to shine in her most wonderful designer outfit. But then again, they were most likely going to be wearing those ridiculous uniforms that was specially designed for outdoors activities. Luna detested those ugly khaki shorts and button up shirts. It was unappealing to the eyes.

"Uh, Luna, you do know that it's part of our graduation requirement right?" Niobe whispered into the blond's ear.

The blond only groaned in response as she had assumed it would be the first two years while being at Alfea—not until their graduating year. The moon fairy had scowled. She wasn't exactly planning to get filthy just because they needed to find specific plant ingredients in order to brew the Fairy's Webbed Healing Potion from a swamp.

Bloom had wrote down the notes into her notebook, as the professor continued to explain the importance of the potion that they were required to make (and it would be included in their final exam at the end of the year).

Marion glanced at her Bloom who appeared to be quite interested in the lesson.

It had been a fascinating lesson about how to treat a fairy's wings, and all about the consequences if it had gone untreated, and not to mention how equally dangerous it can be for a fairy to have her wings being completely plucked off.

Marion had shuddered horrifyingly.

Although, she was aware of such consequences from a young age in which she had been told by her beloved mother. It was one of the _most_ _critical_ things a young fairy had to know as she was growing up. The importance of a fairy's wings in which contributed to a fairy's health and magic.

Marion couldn't help herself but to fantasize her future-self about her family? What kind of woman would she be like by then or what kind of mother would she be?

Would she be an overprotective, kind, doting, and caring mother? Would she be an amazing, loving, queen to her people? What kind of wife would she be to Oritel? What kind of husband would he be to her?

Marion could easily see in Oritel's brown eyes that he would be an overprotective man towards his family given from the way he acted at the boutique shop when the girls had been in search of their perfect gowns to wear to the Solarian Sun Ball.

There were endless possibilities. . . endless scenarios. . . and all that resided in Bloom. What a beautiful name? Had she given her that name or was it possibly Oritel's idea? It was such a fitting and lovely name for her youngest daughter.

Bloom's bright face turned directly at her with a smile. "I'm actually looking forward to this. It might be fun and—"

"But the major question is: would the boys be there?" Luna chimed in, having a dreamy look in her dark blue eyes.

Marion quirked a red brow at Luna. "Is that all what you have on you mind Luna? And besides why would the boys be there anyways? We'd just seen them a couple of days ago."

The girl had pushed her long blond hair aside, fiddling with a few strands of her hair. "Well, that's because every time when we're involved in nature the guys naturally happen to be there is all."

"What makes you say that they'll be there this time?" Niobe chipped into the conversation.

The air was extremely thick with humid causing a few girls to be annoyed by the intense heat for their skin complexion. Sure most would enjoy this weather if they were sunbathing at the sandy beach, getting a perfect shade of a sun kissed tan unlike this very mucky place that was filled with undesirable stench that reeked of bursting gases.

The swamp was overgrown with thick green, to yellowish vines that were wrapped around the trees and its branches as for the plants, it had seemed to be drowned by the high water levels. Bubbling gases were rising to the surface, releasing a dreadful stench that made one's sick to their stomach.

 _"Ugh!_ _Eww! I think a bug bit me on my arm!"_ Luna groaned—feeling entirely squeamish—despite the fact that this wasn't her first time doing an outdoor activity especially the previous years at Alfea. The girl would never get accustomed to the idea of being in place that would get her dirty or being surrounded by disgusting bugs.

"That's to be expected Luna. You should really know that by now and I really don't think anyone wants to hear anymore of your meaningless complaint about the swamp," Samara reprimanded.

The girl hadn't wanted to hear anymore of the blond's complaint of this place, even though she would rather be somewhere else as well, but Samara had managed to remain calm about it. It was pointless to make a scene about the issue, not worth it to fail this class that's required for a fairy to graduate from Alfea.

Luna glared at Samara.

Professor Palladium continued to explain the exercise to the fairies.

"Of course, the Specialist will be assisting you in this as I do trust you're all mature adults to make the _right_ choices. And also let this be a lesson of a trust exercise as well," the professor beamed broadly. "And one more thing: no magic only under necessary circumstances."

The blond wiggled her brows at Niobe as if I-told-you-so expression as Niobe shook her head, as if trying to stifle in her laughter. At the far edge of her dark blue eyes, the girl had spotted the Specialist who were navigate their way towards the group of girls.

Luna had waved her hand in the air in order to draw Radius attention to her.

_"Oh Radius!"_

Bloom glanced at her notes.

There was something familiar crawling up her neck, but a bit fuzzy in her mind, as if she knew where exactly they should begin to proceed into the swamp, but it wouldn't come to the surface of her mind.

 _"This is the only potion that you'll not be preforming on the end of the year Exam, but you'll be understanding how essential it is in contributing to a fairy's wings. As you can see this plant that has the specific ingredient to brew the Fairy's Webbed Potion, as this rare plant hadn't existed in about thirteen years—the magic essence had completely died out many years ago and never grew again. . ."_ the male's voice had rung through Bloom's mind—in which had belonged to a professor who had explained about the phenomenal abilities of the plant that would be able to cure a full fledge fairy's wings.

Bloom had wondered if this specific plant even had existed in this timeline before it had completely withered away (in her own timeline) without having a chance to regrow once more.

A small delicate had was placed on the girl's shoulders, nearly startling her from her own inner thoughts. Marion's piercing green eyes had met Bloom's bright blue eyes. "Getting a head start Bloom?"

Bloom nodded. "But I don't know where we should even begin? Do you have any ideas?"

"No, but we'll figure out as we walk through the swamp, you know we'll be following the Voice of Nature that'll guide us to our destination."

"Yes and hopefully we get this done quickly. I mean, I don't mind getting dirty, but the bugs though. I think a few bit me on my thighs I just don't to end up with so many bug bites," Bloom said, a little annoyed by the way she had to ward off the bugs despite spraying an insect replant on her pale exposed skin that were slowly forming into tiny red bumps.

Marion let out a small laugh. "Now that I can definitely _agree_ on, Bloom."

* * *

Deep within the swamp an unknown figure stood, lingering in the shadows, carefully not making a single sound that would direct all attention on her as the witch had swept her hands over the magical sphere carefully watching the final years students of both Alfea and Red-Fountain proceeding into the swamp.

Although her dark gaze focused on a particular group and at particular Specialist for that matter.

A sinister smile tugged at the woman's lips despite the dark shadows covering most of her facial dark witch had summoned her most prized little insects—the insects were out of the job she'd commanded them to do towards the young foolish fairies.

The cloaked witch had spun on her heels—dark eyes narrowing at the wizard who stood before her, arms crossed. The man had appeared to be unamused by the whole situation.

The red-blond haired man had been quite silent for the past couple of days and (secretly the woman had knew exactly what was going on through Valtor's mind—still dwelling about the redhead girl with bright blue eyes. Her presence just stirred something and the wizard couldn't exactly speculate on what it is exactly?

 _Bloom._ That was indeed a beautiful name.

"Still being obsessed with that redhead girl with blue eyes?" the witch pressed her lips together, though her tone of voice was sharp enough that it could slice right through the blade.

Valtor had been rambling about 'Bloom' lately to her and frankly it'd been getting on her damned nerves. "That fairy is nothing but trouble and anyways you need to focus on our task. _They_ won't be too pleased if you somehow messed this up! Think of the consequences!"

Valtor narrowed his eyes.

He _knew_ what the woman was referring to.

As in the _Ancestral Witches_ —his mothers who had created him from the dark void when the spark of the Dragon Flame had fallen into the darkness. . . they were the ones responsible for his existence and therefore had raised him to become a tyranny and ruthless wizard.

Feeling love, compassion, generosity, or kindness was a great weakness that would lead him to his downfall. It was _absolute_ foolishness and it was one of the critical things his dear mothers had warned him about. It would only corrupt him from being the greatest and powerful dark wizard of all time in the Magical Universe.

Perhaps, that girl Bloom may be some sort of key to his ultimate triumph.

But of course he had to figure out who Bloom was exactly and why her magic was _indistinguishable_ to his very own dark magic that was linked to the Dragon Flame, but the darker aspect of it. Something definitely _wasn't_ right and he could sense that in the very core of his magic. Something was off about that girl. And nothing was going to prevent Valtor from doing so until he uncovered Bloom's mysterious identity.

"You know that girl—Bloom—she does have the source of the Dragon Flame inside her, which is utterly peculiar don't you think?"

The witch's eyes had widen in surprise. It was fairly _rare_ for anyone outside of the Domino Royal Bloodline to inherited such magic? It was only passed down in the royal family—and present day wielder of such magic was Oritel.

"But that's _impossible_! Only the Royal Family of Domino (besides you of course) posses such powerful magic. It's why we're here! To target Crown Prince Oritel and his love interest Marion, who by the way also has extraordinary magical abilities for an average citizen of Domino!" the woman hissed, stating each word syllable by syllable.

Valtor quirked a brow and stoked his chin, his cold grey-blue eyes being calculative over the thought of seeing how close Marion, Oritel, and Bloom were. Another puzzling mystery to add on. Never in his life that in which the wizard knew of Oritel and Marion were friends with that girl, perhaps, even closer than simply being friends.

"Now that you mention it, it was quite odd to see how Oritel and Marion had behaved around the girl. I'm thinking that there has to be some sort of link that somehow connects the three of them in a way that I not even sure what it is. Hmm. . . this is really interesting. . . perhaps I should keep tabs on the girl." Valtor lips had turned into a twisted smile, almost creepy in a way.

Valtor had a scheming revenge in mind.

If he needed to uncover Bloom's secret, he had to let the girl to fully gain her trust in him. A brilliant idea crossed his brain, if one thing he knew for certain: was that most girls would fall for mister prince charming who would save them from grave danger.

Every princess needed a prince charming in her life.

So why not be that golden prince charming?

Valtor had swatted the bug with his hand—already annoyed by Mandragora's magic that revolved around nasty insects and dreadful creatures. So all what he needed to do was to pretend to be a handsome prince charming. No fairy would suspect anything from him, but rather would fall for him in a single heartbeat.

* * *

The group of Specialist and Fairies continued to navigate through the muddy swamp that appeared to be devoid of most life forms except for the occasional killer frogs and the vegetations. Even some of the vegetations had seemed to have lacked life force. The water levels were excessively and taking over most of the wildlife.

Luna stared at muddy pond. No. There was simply no way in dragons she was going to walk through the mucky pond. Nope. Not a chance. Luna stared unbelievingly with her dark blue eyes in horror.

"We're walking through that?" the blond fairy moaned.

"Unless you have another brilliant idea without the use of magic then let us hear it?" Niobe said, glancing back at the girl who refused anything to do with stepping into the murky water that dragons knows what was swimming in that dreadful water. "Anyways didn't you always said that mud is good for your skin's complexion?"

Luna had closed her mouth like a fish with nothing to comment back. The girl stepped into the pond with utmost displeasure (and disgust had shown on her pale face). "Eww! Gross! Guys I think something's crawling on my legs!" Luna had speed up her pace—catching up to the rest of the girls and boys who were leading the way.

 _"Fairies."_ Radius looked amused by Luna's reaction and chuckled—though the girl gave him a deathly glare.

Bloom had glanced all around, seeing patches of golden sunlight stream through the openings—in which the vines and large sized plants hadn't covered. She squinted her eyes. As if something had flashed in front of her blue eyes—almost like a translucent memory that was lost long ago and in the next second it had vanished.

It had something to do with the troll that escaped the Red-Fountain's malfunctioned spacecraft as it had wondered off into the swamp. There had been a group of boys—a blond specialist with deep blue eyes had approached her.

_"There's nothing to worry about Bloom. We could handle the escaped troll and why don't you girls return back to your assigned exercise," Sky grabbed Bloom's hands into his own as the boy's deep blue eyes had shinned. He didn't want her to get injured by the troll again, not like what had happened back on Earth._

_A girl with two pigtails had frowned and looked irritated from the way the fairy had her arms crossed glaring at a particular magenta-haired specialist. "I can't believe you guys let the troll escape!"_

_"We didn't let it escape for your information Musa!" Riven hissed._

_"Technically, it had been a mechanical failure from the spacecraft," Timmy adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his long nose, as he reassured the young fairies of the problem that they could solve on their own._

"Sky. . ." Bloom muttered, her brows knitted together as if trying to remember who this blond-haired specialist was and what he meant to her as Sky held her hands into his own—reassuring her of the problem the boys could fix.

"Who's Sky, Bloom? Do you know that boy?" Marion questioned.

"Oh. He was that cute blond specialist that held my hands once in this place. I think the Red-Fountain's ship malfunctioned or something that they ended up crashing into the swamp and a troll escaped at the time. That's about it from what I could remember," Bloom said smiling.

"That's great Bloom, at least some parts of your memory is coming back to you. So Sky huh?" Marion grinned playfully, over hearing her daughter's memory. It had excited her to hear some of her daughter's tale.

"I think, we're just friends, mum. Friends do hold each other's hands right?" Bloom gazed at her mother for an advice.

"I would think so Bloom. Defiantly friends."

Erendor had walked up next to Oritel with a large grin on his face. "You know if I were you, I'd be pretty involved in hearing a daughter discuss a certain boy with her mother."

"What are you egging on ab—" Oritel's brown eyes had widen, instantly realizing where this conversation was headed as Erendor looked quite cocky.

"NO! Wait! Girls now let's have a talk about this. . ."

Erendor had watched as Oritel had sped up his pace, trying to reach Marion and Bloom, as the young man chuckled upon watching his best-friend's behavior.

Who knew that Oritel would highly overreact to hearing the news of his daughter potentially having a close male friend? Could that male friend of hers be a boyfriend? He could simply imagine Oritel fainting or having fits about his daughter dating or something? Perhaps he would be an overprotective father?

Erendor appeared to be highly fascinated—gazing at Samara. "This will certainly be interesting. Let's see how many times I could provoke Oritel for all the times he had pranked me."

"Lets not speak of it now darling as I do enjoy your company," Samara had clung her arm in Erendor's, enjoying his presence, though she could see the light blush spread across the Specialist's face.

Niobe came to a halt—everything had grown silent, not even a single buzzing from insects that had roamed the air awhile ago. A faint mist had rose in mid-air despite the sun blazing brightly in the blue skies. Something was defiantly off. An omniscient sensation lingered in the gloomy swamp.

It was eerie.

"Is it me or has everything gone silent around here?" Niobe asked, observing the area. Not a single ribbiting sound was heard as if the creatures of the swamp had mysteriously gone noiseless except for the sound of their own as they walked through the swamp.

"Now that you mention it, it has gone awfully quite around here," Marion had noted, her big green eyes glancing all around the area.

Luna's shriek had pierced through the silence air upon a dark creature lunging at her from between the shadows as Radius had easily drawn out his blade, slicing the creatures long thinly arms that was about to grab the moon fairy.

"Are you alright Luna?" Radius asked, helping her up to her feet.

"Yes. But what in the heck are those creatures!" Luna yelled a bit too loudly, as if trying to recompose herself from the nasty shock.

Bloom looked around to see many bright red eyes gleam in the mist that was hung over them. There many of them and it had appeared to the girl that these creatures had been watching them for awhile.

"Look! There's more of them in the shadows!"

Alec and Oritel had drawn closer to Marion and Bloom, shielding the girls from unknown bug like creatures with their swords drawn out and their eyes had narrowed, carefully observing the creatures' movements.

"It looks like we weren't completely alone," Teredor remarked, also protecting his beloved Niobe from those nasty bug-like creatures.

A unknown figure had emerged from the mist with a hunting laugh that echoed loudly within the swamp. Thousands of tiny insects had swarmed in the air—taking a form of a woman with large wings that had resembled an insect.

Luna's face had gone deathly green—the girl was absolutely disgusted that nearly made her want to vomit in her place. "That's disgusting!"

A dangerous smile played the woman's lips.

"Why hello fairies and specialists!" the woman crooned delightedly in a sinister way. Her dark eyes had darted between Oritel and Marion and the mysterious redheaded girl. They were her main source of target. The witch had to get the job done and please her mistresses!

Mandragora had to eliminate the crown prince and the girl the Dominian Prince happened to be in love with. Then her eyes had fallen on the girl with red-hair and bright blue eyes—Bloom—the girl that Valtor rambled on to her lately.

 _"Creatures! Attack!"_ Mandragora screeched loudly—pointing her fingers directly at the group.

The girls had glanced at one another—as if sharing the same thought and nodded.

_"Go Winx!"_

Luna's outfit had shimmered and morphed into a dazzling pale blue mini halter top, with a figure-clinging skirt and high pale yellow boots that reached her knees level. Her hair was let down in curls. A pair of small pale yellow wings had sprouted from her back in the shape of crescent moons.

Marion had felt the magic washed over herself, a wonderful sensation as her clothes morphed into her primary Winx form—into a sparkling strapless ivory green dress, with a lighter green gloves and pale yellow tights, with a pair of green boots that reached the ankles. Her redhead hair was tied back into a ponytail as small green wings had appeared.

Niobe too was transformed into her fairy form. The dark-skinned fairy had wore a purple turtle neck with a pair of matching tight shorts. Dark green boots was up to her ankles with a pair of dark green wings. Her teal eyes were ignited with absolute fury towards the creatures.

 _"Bubbles of Morphix!"_ Niobe exclaimed, trapping the creatures within the purple fluids—not allowing the bugs to wreck even more chaos.

Samara was dressed in a tight emerald glittering jumpsuit with a sheer mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. Her dark red-hair had fallen to her shoulders with a small golden tiara atop her head and with matching golden earnings. Small yellow wings appeared matching her knee length high-heeled boots.

The fairy had conjured a bright golden gemstone from beneath the ground, piercing the huge monstrous bug directly in the center of the chest—dark green oozing down the once gleaming gemstone.

Samara scrunched her nose upwards in utter revulsion.

Bloom was about to morph into her Enchantix form, but was unexpectedly pinned to the muddy ground—mud had splattered all over her. A large fouling creature whose breath reeked of death and its red eyes blazing with much fury and delight over pinning a young fairy.

Bloom let out a high-pitched scream. The girl couldn't move her limbs at all. Drool had slobbered all over her face and chest. Her face had turned a horrible shade of green.

 _"Bloom!"_ Oritel, Marion, and Alec cried out.

The three of them rushed to Bloom's aid. Marion's hands had bursted into series of bright flames, directly blasting the creature who pinned her daughter to the ground without having a chance for her to transform into a fairy. The flame had went right though the creature as if unaffected by the heat—the area dissolving into tiny bugs and it had reformed back again.

Marion stared in horror.

How was she going to get rid of this nasty bug away from her daughter?

Oritel and Alec had stabbed lunged their blade towards the creature's back, but unfortunately it had gone right through the creature—instantly dissolving into tiny insects.

Suddenly a flash of golden light had whirled through the air at full speed directly hitting the creature before it had the chance to pierce its fangs into Bloom's soft flesh. The creature hissed in agony, releasing its grip from the young redheaded princess as it had burst, all of its green goo splattered on the young fairies and specialists.

A young wizard had stepped into the light, his long platinum hair catched the slight breeze, his amber eyes glowed under the scant of sunlight. He wore pale grey robes and his face was sharp. He was holding out a magical arrow in his hands, glancing over where he'd hit the creature.

The platinum-haired wizard had approached Bloom, his gaze had soften on the girl as the man had leaned his hand out to the girl to help the fairy on her feet again after the creature had assaulted her.

"Are you alright, girl?" he asked softly.

Bloom gave a nod, a bright blush ran across her face. "I'm alright now, thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. I wouldn't want a beautiful girl such as yourself to get injuries by those beasts. Here let me help you with that," the man had wiped the goo off Bloom's face, admiring her bright blue eyes.

"You have lovely eyes, fairy."

(Bloom blushed again, more intensely).

 _"Ahem!"_ Oritel coughed, trying to catch his daughter's attention to him and not to the unknown wizard who just happened to appear out of nowhere. Literally. It had irritated to see the man touching Bloom's face like that, wiping the goo off her cheeks.

"Oh sorry Oritel," Bloom muttered, as she headed off to Oritel, Marion, and Alec who was helping removing the slimy goo from his little sister's wings.

Oritel casted a glare at the unknown wizard who looked highly confused as to why Oritel had given him that look before turning back to his daughter. "That wizard was trying to hit on you Bloom. And frankly, I _don't_ like it."

Bloom rolled her eyes.

It was one of the most ridiculous things he told her.

"He wasn't trying to hit on me. He was just helping out," Bloom explained.

"If he was helping out he wouldn't have commented on your eyes or caress your cheeks like that," Oritel pointed out.

"But—"

"There's nothing to argue about young lady. I saw what I saw and there's no convincing me it's otherwise."

Bloom scoffed and headed off to Marion and Alec. "Need some help?"

"I think we're good here. Got most of the goo out of your wings Marion. And by the way Bloom I do agree with Oritel that man was trying to check you out and I do find that a bit disturbing. . . "

"Not you too!" the redhead fairy exasperated.

More bugs creatures were reforming into their original shape and they were multiplying rapidly. Erendor was slicing his way through the large bugs furiously.

The Solarian Prince wasn't even sure how to defeat them for that matter as they kept reforming from dark magic. This was turning out to be quite a bugging problem—these bugs couldn't be exterminated no matter what attempts they had tried. It'd seemed the creatures were growing stronger and more aggressively against their enemies.

"Um. . . guys there's so many of them! How do we exactly defeat these icky creatures?" Luna exclaimed frustratedly.

"So the better question is: who is that woman and what does she exactly want?" Niobe said.

Two magical arrows had hit the creatures that stood before Luna and Niobe and easily had disintegrated not reforming back.

"Damn you to Obsidian!" the woman hissed in pure anger.

"Sounds like someone's not having her day!" Radius snickered.

"Be gone you foul woman!" the platinum-haired wizard had stepped forward, glaring at the woman as the man summoned his magic that shinned brightly in the misty swamp. Many bug creatures hissed upon the radiating magic the wizard had called upon in order to extinguish the dark creatures, as they swarmed back to the witch's side.

Remesu had unleashed his powerful magic upon the wicked witch—many of her dark creatures were disintegrating into nothing but dust that swept through the air.

Remesu Spellbinder beamed proudly for his accomplishment.

Everything was going according to his plan.

He promised Mandragora that this wasn't going to be the last time she was going to get her hands on Crown Prince Oritel. Nope. This had just been a mere façade. Soon enough everything will fall into their diabolical plan in no time. First he had to gain not only Bloom's trust but everyone else's too.

Samara gazed at the man with a sharp look. "So who are you exactly?"

"I'm Remesu Spellbinder, a wizard, from Andros. I actually been trying to haunt down this witch for quite some time now. She's a powerful and dangerous witch, causing all sorts of mayhem and chaos all across the realms. . . I'll tell that woman is a servant of the Ancestral Witches—" everyone's eyes had widen in horror and some had shuddered over the fact of not realizing who was the witch they had been dealing with, "—of course you've heard of them."

"The Ancestress," Marion had whispered in fear, as she grabbed a hold of Bloom's hand for comfort.

Bloom heard of those witches from before but couldn't place where exactly. These witches had seemed to be feared by most people all across the Magical Universe.

Oritel's expression had darkened.

Remesu's amber eyes had met Bloom's bright blue eyes and he gave her a brilliant smile though he instantly had noticed how Oritel threw a dirty look at him for staring at the redhead girl. Why was the prince acting so overly protectively of her?

"Perhaps I'll be seeing you sometime around, girl." Remesu waved to Bloom before vanishing not allowing anyone to question him even further.

Erendor leaned in to Oritel. "Dude, he's hitting on your daughter? What are you going to do about? Not to mention that Bloom's a little—"

"Don't continue that sentence Erendor and are you literally being on first name basis with that guy? We hardly know that wizard. And for the fact he's trying to hit on my daughter. . . oh yup I'm officially keeping my daughter away from all men," Oritel said irritably.

"Oh someone's being an overprotective father. Or maybe getting a little jealous that she's getting a little attention?" Radius smirked.

The brunet prince's face grew hot and a deep shade of red. "I'm _not_ jealous but overprotective of her Radius. She's my kid after all."

"A kid who wants to start dating, exploring her boundaries, you know what I mean. Falling in love with a guy. Getting married to him. Having lots of cute babies together—" Radius smiled broadly as Oritel's face turned scarlet—almost like a tomato. Oritel did not want to hear any of that kind revolving around his own child. No father would like to imagine that one day that their child would leave the family nest and to start their very own lives. Nope. None of it.

Radius had enjoyed teasing his best-friend.

"Why would you tell me these things Radius? Now it's all stuck in my head. The unimaginable imagery? Dragons why?" Oritel groaned glumly.

"Ya, right. I doubt she would be happy with your decision Oritel. But I'm just gonna wish you some good luck with that," Erendor snorted, patting Oritel on his shoulder as if trying to make the man feel better.

Teredor walked up to the guys to see Oritel looking dispirited. "What's going on? Why does Oritel look so—"

"So depressed is because we're teasing him about his daughter! He's so over protective now! You've grown into a softie for her!" Erendor and Radius chuckled enjoying such a scene.


	5. To Solaria

_Chapter Five: " To Solaria"_

Headmistress Faragonda hadn't been pleased to find out that a witch named Mandragora had deliberately attacked the senior fairies while out on grounds—in Black Mud Swamp—she was a cruel and sadistic woman.

The witch would barely leave a victim alive, which were on the Ancestral Witches' orders.

Faragonda had frowned, something about Mandragora's attack on the Fairies and Specialists earlier this week was off and the woman couldn't exactly place her finger on it. That woman wouldn't launch an assault out of the blue, without having a specific plan in mind. She wouldn't make her move without having a logical reason behind it.

It'd seemed to the older woman that Mandragora was in search for something in particular, seeking something out for the Ancestress whose dark power was growing with each passing Ancestral Witches along their son Valtor would do at nothing until the entire Magic Dimension had succumbed to their feet in acknowledging them as the supreme beings in the entire cosmic galaxies.

The headmistress had glanced out from the high glass window; her warm blue eyes falling on a specific group of fairies they were making their into the castle, as she sighed heavily upon leaning back in her chair. At the very least no one was seriously injured.

The sky wasn't clear as it had been earlier as dark grey clouds had started to cover the starry night. The woman felt a sudden breeze of the frosty air enter from the slight opening of the window and Faragonda closed her eyes.

Things were slowly changing into the worse with a threat of a dark and an unanticipated intergalactic war that lingered on the horizon of the Magical Universe.

The weather in itself was the very proof.

Magix _wasn't_ a seasonal change of weather. No. The temperature was usually moderate all year long with the exception of summer in which the temperate had slowly increased, but not to the extreme humid heatwave.

A deep frown formed on the woman's thin lips.

* * *

Oritel had glanced at the darkened skies from the balcony of his dorm.

It had dampened his mood.

The brunet prince could easily tell that things had been changing rather drastically in the past few days ever since Mandragora—the vile witch—who had launched her attack upon them in Black Mud Swamp.

It was as if all of the sudden the world had lost all of its cheerfulness and was now filled with utter concern, and a feeling of darkness tugged at the very edge just waiting for the right moment to plague the Magical Universe into hopelessness and utter despair in its most vulnerable time.

Oritel turned his head upon hearing the door slide wide open revealing to be Teredor.

"I'd figure you would be outside Oritel, and let me guess, the weather is getting to you isn't it?" Teredor spoke in a serious manner—even he had noticed the smallest of change.

This dark evil wasn't just only affecting Magix but all the other realms as well. The whispers and rumors of the Ancestral Witches' dark magic threatening cities, kingdoms, realms and all the likes, were growing stronger with each passing day.

Most people across the Magical Universe had believed that they were _folktales_ nothing to be true of—legends that were simply heard over centuries. No one had witnessed the Ancestral Witches in person yet. They hadn't made their appearance and that's in itself would cause quite a troublesome stir.

Oritel's mind was filled with utter concern over his parents, people, and kingdom. Oritel had been keeping up with the news and simply hearing people vanishing without a trace, only to be found dead was a _bad_ sign to begin with. Things were slowly growing worse with each passing day. But how much longer before everything would spiral out of control?

How terrifying was that?

Knowing that family members were just being gone within the next minute never knowing if they were going to see their bright faces shuddered—feeling a chill run down his spine.

Dreadfulness had filled the prince's heart.

He couldn't or wouldn't want to hear any of his own people just randomly disappearing _without_ a trace—his parents had given him _some_ (though it seemed to him it was hardly) reassurance of the dire situation.

They had been keeping their lips tight about it as if trying to shield him from harms way. But Oritel _wasn't_ a child no longer. No. He was the Crown Prince and a Specialist and a graduating student as of this year. A grown man who could handle the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I suppose it is," Oritel finally expressed out slightly irritated. His fist clenched.

"I do believe everyone is worried about the growing evil. My parents had been doubling the number of troops and many guards are patrolling the portal of Andros protectively that's linked to the Omega Dimension," Teredor replied (slightly tensed), as concern shined in his olive-green eyes. His worries had deeply grown over for his family, people, and kingdom.

"Hey! I was looking for the two of you!" Radius called out, snapping both of their attention on him. "You two been out there for awhile and from the look of things, it's about to rain soon why don't you join us before we head off to Alfea. . ."

Oritel's worries had increased over Marion and Bloom (though that goes double to his daughter due to her messy situation). Not only that, but what had also bothered him was the mysterious wizard named Remesu who came to their aid and destroyed the nasty creature with his spell.

Who _was_ _he_ really?

Why was he the only one who knew how to destroy those wretched bugs? Or why had he had that curious look in his eyes upon seeing Bloom was the better question? Why was he interested in her?

"Teredor would you mind doing me a simple favour?" Oritel asked.

"What kind of favour?" Teredor said.

"Would you mind doing a little background check on Remesu Spellbinder?"

Teredor raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Does this have something to do with your daughter? I'm most certain that Radius and Erendor were just joking about it—you know they hadn't meant it, but were just trying to make some light-hearted humors out of the situation or rather getting back at you for all the pranks you'd pulled on them."

Oritel let out a light-hearted chuckle as if he had already knew what his friends' true intentions were.

"I know that, but something about that wizard seemed off to me. Marion had told me she couldn't exactly see his inner spirit which is quite strange. Usually she does. I get the feeling he's hiding something and I'm not sure what his motives are. I don't want that kind of man to be playing with Bloom's feelings." Oritel finally admitted. Sure he was being a little paranoid about the wizard, but still, Oritel was positively sure that there was something strange about Remesu.

Oritel needed information about that man.

What if his intentions weren't all good? What if the wizard had hurt his daughter with his false words? What if he was manipulating her? For Dragon's Sakes why couldn't he see anything but a potential threat to Bloom?

"Ah. Come on Oritel. Just admit that you're overprotective of Bloom. There's no shame in that you know. Dragon knows if in the future I had a daughter with Niobe. I'd probably be overprotective like you and check that man's background. Just give me a few days and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thanks Teredor. If you ever need something from me, I'll be gladly to return back the favour." Oritel told him as the two walked back inside to their dorm.

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily nonstop with occasional bright sliver lights escalating down onto the grounds followed by loud thunderous sounds. The weather was growing worse with each passing hour. The winds had picked up, stronger than it had been earlier as tree branches had thrashed against the windows causing loud banging noises that was hard to ignore.

"Dragons! It's raining like cats and dogs out there. . . this weather is just awful," Niobe peered through the window, as the girl had watched the rain sliding down against the glass like waterfall of tears.

The fairies were waiting inside the Alfea castle until the boys would arrive and whisk them off to the Kingdom of Solaria for the significant event that was being held.

"Which is why we're going to Solaria—the weather is much warmer and cheerful there, which is just the perfect place to get our hair and nails done and have an all girls day!" Luna chirped happily.

"Any sign of the guys yet? Stars knows that we haven't got all day to be messing around," Luna continued, as she paced around nervously.

"And who said you wouldn't have the time for such things? I can perfectly assure you that you and the girls would have plenty of time to get your hair and nails done," a deep voice spoke from behind the fairies.

Luna had spun on her heels to see Radius and the rest of the Specialist.

The blond-haired fairy had crashed into her boyfriend's warm embrace.

"Thank the Stars you came! It would've been disastrous if you'd been any more late. . ."

"Blame the bad weather," Radius replied.

Marion could tell that Oritel had been a little annoyed by Remesu who came along with the rest of the seniors. Once he had spotted her, Oritel had draped his arm on Marion's shoulder bringing her closer to him and placing a soft kiss on her head. The redhead fairy had enjoyed his presence and the way he would gaze at her with pure fascination.

Though she could see that Oritel's brown eyes had fallen on his daughter, as Remesu had decided to approach Bloom.

It had appeared to Marion that Remesu was tensed from the way he moved his muscle as if trying to reconsider his motives. Was this Remesu's first time approaching a girl to engage in an actual conversation?

Had he always been, what was the precise word for it: a solitary man who had dedicated most of his life to studying magic? Understanding Magical Theories or being the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts Magic?

Or had Oritel made the wizard nervous under his sharp (dirty) glare that he tossed at the man? Or was it both?

Marion couldn't be exactly sure behind Remesu' awkward behavior. Maybe that wizard had never learned how to flirt with girls, but rather dedicating his time to his knowledge of magic and the martial art skills.

"Oritel, just let them be alright? Nothing's going to happen. After all, we're all together. Bloom's under our supervision anyways and it's not like she's going to do anything we wouldn't want her to do," Marion tried to rationalize with the brunet prince but unfortunately for her, it had worsen the situation.

"Thanks Marion for putting that imagery in my mind. That defiantly makes me feel better," Oritel brooded.

"Ah. For the love of the flame Oritel don't be _so_ dramatic about it. She _isn't_ a little girl. They're just talking and there's nothing wrong with that. Just leave them alone, come on," Marion chided, as she forcedly dragged Oritel away—giving Bloom a little bit of privacy.

Bloom's breath had caught her throat, as the girl hadn't anticipated in seeing Remesu on such a day.

It had genuinely surprised her to see him again.

Remesu's amber eyes were exotic, never had she seen such something so enticing especially with his platinum hair tied to the side that had contrasted with his tanned complexion and the refined dark clothes he wore in victorian style. His eccentricity had seemed to cling on him like a shadow that followed him to the ends of the universe and it had certainly peeked up Bloom's curiosity about that man (though she would not straight outright admit it to Oritel but rather Marion who easily understood her).

Remesu carefully studied the girl's features from the way she'd fiddled the strands of her unruly red hair. The girl was about nervous as he was in that brief moment. Her rosy lips twisting into a timidly smile, as if the fairy was hesitant over what she was about to do next or what to say to him exactly.

The girl had dainty features even though she was tall and slightly curvaceous, but her blue eyes were what had enticed him the most that were filled with undeniable secrets. Secrets that had made him want to explore every inch of her skin as he would softly press his lips against her smooth skin. The dimples on her cheeks as she smiled brought some kind of new meaning to Remesu and he wasn't what it was exactly. The way her face turned that faint shade of pink colored him intrigued.

A flush ran across Bloom's face as she recalled the day he saved her from Mandragora's dark creature. Her gaze had met his and in that moment it were as if sparks had flew—as if in an instant the duo had shared a connection together that no one in the universe could manage to understand.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but can I ask you something beautiful girl?"

Bloom pressed her lips together. Her attention fully focused on the wizard before her as she placed her hands to the side of her hips. "Sure. What do you want to ask me exactly Remesu?"

Remesu's was simply intrigued by Bloom's presence.

The girl stood out differently from all the other women he'd charmed in the past under his wicked spell. His charisma. (Though it would only be a one night stand with a woman and after that he wouldn't be in touch with the woman). A fling and that was about it. Just two people having a little fun with not having a care in the world around them nor being in a serious relationship.

There was something about the redhead fairy who had simply haunted him in his daydreams and during the long endless starry night. That girl was clearly invading his personal life and including his imaginative ones.

She was not like all other girls he'd met from before.

Bloom was a rare girl in which he had defined in his own book (in which he normally doesn't do)—one that he wanted to wrap her in a cotton wool and keep to him for all eternity. Keep all of her secrets tied with his very own.

The wizard was well aware that he could simply not use his infamous motives in luring girls to his side no longer as being Remesu.

In fact, Remesu's personality was the in stark contrast of Valtor's nature, in lacking the airy confidence, keeping more to himself, a total bookworm, and he can come across as nerdy and utterly clumsy and clueless about how to approach a girl as if that weren't his most strong suite possible.

In fact, Remesu had never even had a chance to simply to talk with a girl. This way, it wouldn't look too obvious for that matter. Otherwise his undercover identity would be revealed and he would only be the biggest idiot in the entire Magical Universe. All his preparations he had planned for would be for _nothing_.

He was no man to waste his energy on something he would gain _no_ _valuable_ information.

"Are you and Marion by any chance related? I mean given the fact that you two are nearly identical in every way possible except for your eyes. That's _only_ thing that distinguishes the two of you from each other?" he piped up the question without sounding conspicuous and it was a genuinely honest question.

Bloom's eyes fluttered wide open in surprise as if she hadn't predicted the question he had longed the answer for. But the startle in her blue eyes had instantly vanished in the next second as if it had never happened. The redhead had let out a small reassuring smile.

"Well, technically we're twins. She's older than me in about two minutes," Bloom replied smoothly, as she leveled out her ruffled blue dress evenly as possible. She hoped that it would come across as a believable story.

The girl couldn't really admit the actual truth of her very existence in this timeline. It would be too complicated for anyone to understand. And not to mention but dangerous as well. Who knows what would happen if she did tell Remesu? What would he think of her then? Delusion? Crazy? Bloom pushed those horrifying thoughts down her throat. She couldn't tell him, well, _not just_ yet anyways. She barely knew the guy.

_Twins? Marion had never mentioned to anyone that she had a younger sister otherwise I would've know about it? And a twin at that as well. But that wouldn't make any sense if Bloom had the Dragon Flame within her as that kind of magic had only belonged to the Royal Family of Domino? Something about that sounded rather odd._

Remesu had reencountered the days when he had first met Marion on Domino.

The girl never brought up that subject of having a younger sibling—a twin sister—to anyone else for that matter (as if it had seemed the girl hadn't existed in their lives yet or she simply had popped up from nowhere?).

Of course Oritel and Marion had managed to come up with the ideal story to this messy situation. It was flawless. Perfect. More importantly no one would doubt Marion and Bloom for being inseparable sisters. It was the perfect fit to the shoe (or at the least for the time being).

No one would question it.

And no one would bother to dig deeper.

And the story was: they were twins who had been torn away from each other since birth. Apparently a wicked woman had the nerve to kidnap a newborn baby girl since the woman couldn't have any of her own with her husband and locked the infant away in a tower—hidden from the world for almost two decades. They had to repeat the story several times that had it memorized by heart and mind.

(In Bloom's point of view—that story had sounded so familiar to her as if she heard as a young child from one of her parents' bedtime stories. It was the story of Rapunzel and apparently she was the girl locked away in a tower).

"That makes sense considering you two look so alike," Remesu noted, as if he were an idiot and couldn't put the pieces together. Despite the fact that the story had seemed to be a little strange, it was as if the pieces weren't fit for it for the puzzle.

But of course he didn't want to push her buttons further. He knew that there was a red line that he shouldn't cross or overstep his boundaries with endless questions that would get him nowhere.

Naturally over time, perhaps the girl would simply spill all of her most inner and deepest secrets to him once she had gained his full trust and had confounded in him.

Time would only tell.

The duo had strolled down the hall catching up with the rest, although Remesu couldn't help but keep catching a few glimpse of Bloom.

Rain wasn't pouring as heavily as it had been earlier, but the air was bitter cold once they stepped outside onto the Alfea's campus making their way to the Red-Fountain spacecraft where it was much warmer inside. Once the doors were sealed shut before being whisked off to Planet Solaria.

Bloom sat besides Marion who was deeply engaging in a conversation with Niobe and Samara about what hairstyles they should do and what color nails on their fingers. Luna was in Radius' lap as two had decided to snogged off, earning a snidely remark from Erendor as in return they gave him glares.

The girl tuned out the voices as she watched in pure fascination as the Alfea school had vanished from her sight as the spaceship escalated higher and higher, passing through the hemisphere of Planet Magix until they were now roaming in the dark void with bright burning stars in the darkness. Space.

It was utterly quiet, but yet so beautiful.

Serenity had lingered within the darkness between the burning stars as they roamed through the void endlessly.

Yet something about space seemed so unearthly.

Bloom was completely fascinated by the wonders of space, unaware of the fact that Remesu had kept his eyes glued on her, a small tug of a smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

The spacecraft had landed in front of the Solarian Royal Palace which was located in the central heart of the valley. Not afar from the palace, were high mountains that was positively vibrant in a variety of colours to one's eyes.

The sun was blazing in the high crystal blue sky of Solaria. No cloud in sight. The day was just perfect for tonight's ball. Nothing could possibly ruin the day.

Solaria's weather was by definition the polar opposite of the weather back in Magix.

It was boiling hot and dry humid.

Though Samara and Niobe had complained about it as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads as if both girls were unaccustomed to the extreme heat and humidity of Solaria. Marion and Bloom weren't bothered by Solaria's high temperature at all.

"Well it's a sun planet what do you expect? But I expect by nightfall the temperature will drop and there will also be a moon shower tonight and that occurs every thousand years! Legends says that the moon shower is so romantically beautiful, that everyone, I _literally mean_ it, will end up kissing their significant other or anybody really. . . " Luna explained, nearly fantasizing the evening of the moon shower.

Bloom raised a red brow skeptically. "Seriously?"

That was defiantly an _overstatment_ to propose.

Was that even true or simple wishful thinking of Luna's?

"I'm pretty sure that it's only a myth Luna. There's no way everyone would be falling in love tonight," Samara shook her head, dismissing Luna's theory that hardly seemed believable.

Luna made a face. "Of course it's true! Watch and see what happens tonight. I totally would love to see you and Erendor snogging off into the endless night and I'd be gladly to take photos for proof!"

Samara's face grew scarlet, whether it had embarrassed her or it was due to her deep feelings she had expressed to Crown Prince Erendor of Eracklyon, Bloom wasn't too sure.

Niobe, Marion, and Bloom shared a laugh.

The capital city of Solaria—Corona—was a beautiful city with vast amount of golden like skyscrapers that shinned under the warm sun and the mystical shops that lined the commercial streets. The city was practically alive with people bustling about their day though the people were dressed in their most expensive looking clothing and jewelries that glittered. Though the clothing had appeared to be similar to what the Romans and Greeks had wore back in the day but in a more modern style.

It had appeared that the city was similar to Magix but slightly less advanced as Bloom spotted a few carriages along the way that obviously belonged to a few wealthy families.

Children were enjoying their day with their families and friends.

A few children had attempted to be mischievous with their magic in causing a few pranks. (Although a few adults were annoyed by such tactics of young children and had deliberately shouted at the children who fled the scene laughing all the down to the end of the street).

Bloom felt unbelievable joy just fill the city with such positive energy.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt from before and it had excited her. Her eyes were constantly darting around each area as if trying to capture her surroundings, storing it as a memory. The redhead princess had enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight on her exposed skin—giving her a warm tingling feeling that delighted her.

_"Here we are ladies! One of the best salon in the city, also one of my favourite place to be at!"_ Luna came to a halt in front of her favourite spa salon.

Apparently everything had been carefully planned according to Radius—the curtesy of the Solarian Prince—as the brunet woman dressed in a white skirt suite, appearing business like as Lucy—the woman's name that was written on the name tag that was pined to the blazer—had welcomed the group of girls as she showed them around (despite Luna having memorized every corner of the place from the bottom depth of her heart).

The five fairies were dressed in finery silk robes.

Bloom felt the heat travel up to her pale cheeks, giving a slight tinge of pink colouring her face.

Wasn't this a bit too much—or rather overwhelming?

It felt a bit too surreal even to her own taste despite Luna reassuring her that it was nothing to be fretting about. It was a girls day out and what better way to spend it at a spa with all the fabulous treatment that a fairy would enjoy to her pleasure without having the a guy to linger over her.

"Is this like, uh, a bit much?" the redhead princess implied, gazing at the tub that was being filled with hot water.

Luna gave Bloom a pointed look—one that was familiar from somewhere long ago—as if ordering her to obey Luna's command.

"Your daughter is a bit hard to persuade Marion."

"Luna you dolt quite down, someone might hear you," Marion hushed concernedly, over the fact that someone might in-tune into their private conversation and spread undeniable rumors.

The moon fairy had let out a sigh. "No one's here but us Marion. I hardly heard a person walked by."

"Alright you win, Luna!" Bloom uttered, raising her arms up in defeat.

"Good. You really don't want to try the hard way with me."

The fairy had slipped into hot water that was fizzing with pink foam which due to the pink crystal salts. As far as Bloom knew from what Luna told her, it was supposed to do wonders for your skin complexion. Once her skin came into contact with hot water, it had caused her skin to tingle delightedly. Not only that, but her muscles had felt more relaxed as to what she'd been feeling earlier. It was as if Bloom had easily loosen her grips, allowing herself to be snuggled in the hot water as steam rose in the air.

_This feels really good. Maybe I should do something like this more often._

Bloom had been deeply immersed her own thoughts that had swept her into an endless fantasy—allowing all of her problems to diminish away to the bottom depth of the unknown darkness that were filled with hidden secrets that were waiting to be resurfaced once more.

It was utterly peaceful and Bloom enjoyed it until the ladies had emerged in order to paint their fingers and toes and have their hair styled. The girls had gotten into the discussion about what type of hair style they're going to do.

"No! We're going to get out of our usual hair style and do something rather bold. . . "

Niobe raised a brow, looking slightly skeptic of the blond's suggestion. " _How_ bold exactly are we talking about Luna? And I do prefer my usual beach curls."

A grin broaden across the blond's face. " _Very_ bold my dear Niobe."

"Oh boy," the fairy wave let out a heavy sigh, not liking where this was going.

Luna could be a handful at times especially with her crazy schemes that would pop into her mind.

The redhead bright blue eyes had shifted onto Niobe for an answer. "Luna can get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Duly noted."

Luna glanced at Bloom with a sly smile forming on her lips.

"So Remesu? I think he's kinda cute isn't he, Marion, for your little sister? Wouldn't you think they would make a cute couple together?" the blond wiggled her eyebrows at her best-friend as she pictured the two together.

It had defiantly caught Marion off guard and she had easily spotted Bloom flustering significantly.

Of course, the girls were going to bring up the topic of Remesu.

Remesu was a mysterious wizard that had somehow caught Bloom's interest in, despite the fact that the girl didn't want to admit anything just yet especially after Oritel's drama about the situation. Unlike Oritel, Marion had seemed to be a little more relaxed about him, but then again Bloom had easily seen the worries shine in her mother's eyes as she glanced at Remesu as if trying to figure the type of wizard he was?

(Though Bloom did notice that Marion appeared to be distrustful of the man at first).

There was that eerie vibe around him that made her feel as if . . . she had been intrigued by his mere existence.

"But we barely know each other though," Bloom uttered in a low voice though her eyes had met Marion's piercing green eyes as if looking for some support from her mother. Remesu seemed like a nice person. Could she have a chance to know him? Or would that cause some alternation in the future timeline?

Marion clicked her tongue. "Well I suppose so, but I don't want Remesu to be playing with Bloom's feeling. It's just that, I don't know really. . ."

The dark-skinned fairy gazed at Marion soft-heartedly. "Let me guess overprotective?"

"That's about it," Marion smiled sheepishly.

"If you're that worried Marion, then I suggest doing a little background check on the guy? Better be safe than sorry. You know, I'm not sure if I ever did tell you the story before I was engaged to Erendor?" There was an interesting glint in Samara's dark green eyes nearly reflecting some sort of strange sadness but yet there was a spark of joy.

"No. You haven't exactly told us the story," Luna pointed out, though she seemed eager in wanting to hear Samara's tale who hadn't exactly opened up to the girls ever since she had transferred to Alfea from last year. She was more of a silent fairy that kept most things to herself, with the exception of discussing her late night dates with Erendor to the girls.

"It was about two years ago before I met Erendor of course. . . " Samara begun, recalling her memories of that single night that had shattered her world and it had made her open her eyes to the real world.

_Bright white crystal flakes had fallen from the darkened grey clouds that hung over the magnificent Kingdom of Eracklyon. The city was illuminating spectacularly but the paved sidewalks were deserted from any inhabitants at the moment._

_A young girl was sitting in the back of the car dressed in the most exquisite emerald gown with dazzling jewelry. The girl was going to meet her fiancé at the restaurant for a wonderful, romantic dinner. He had planned this for about a few weeks._

_The car eventually came to a stop in front of the restaurant. The dark-redhead girl peered through the tinted window appearing slightly anxious. It was the feeling that rose inside of her chest every time she would meet up with her fiancé Jason Grey._

_"I wish you have a lovely evening my darling," Samara's father, Lord Aaron, smiled at his only daughter._

_"Oh I will, father," Samara beamed at her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek before departing away, "and if anything does happens, I will give you a call."_

_The car had vanished from sight as Samara composed herself before walking into the_ _restaurant. She had to be perfect. No everything had to be perfect for tonight's dinner. She inhaled a deep breath in and exhaled out as if trying to relax her breathing and anxiety. The girl had lifted her head upwards with utter pride and confidence._

_The minute the girl had stepped her foot in the restaurant she had spotted her fiancé with another girl who had long flowing black hair, dressed in a tight short dress to Samara's own horror that she would never wear in her life. It was unsuitable for such a respectable place._

_Hot tears had brimmed in Samara's green eyes that filled with sorrow and heartbreak. In that moment, she felt she had lost her breath and could no longer breath—nearly panting for more oxygen to fill her lungs. Without hesitation, the girl had instantly fled the place in which she had dreamed to have a romantic and special night with Jason._

_It had stung her heart. All the promises he had made to her and the love he'd given her, was nothing more but a huge lie plastered to her face. Jason lied to her. He broke her fragile heart with false hopes and promises for the future._

_Her heart was aching in pure pain._

_Betrayal_ _was what Samara felt. It had burned her._

_The girl sobbed heavily as her visions blurred completely unaware who was heading in her direction as she kept running to the end of the street._

_CRASH!_

_Samara had found herself on the ground coated in thick white snow._

_"I-I'm so. . .sorry. I-I didn't s-see you there," the redhead girl stuttered in her words, though her voice sounded completely shattered as she sniffled, trying to stop with the tears._

_The brunet man had gazed at the woman with a soft look, though he could easily tell that she was sobbing. He lend his hand out to the broken girl. "It's alright girl. I could say I should've payed much more attention. Now come on let me help you."_

_Samara had recognized the deep voice from somewhere but couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Samara had took the man's hand as he helped the girl up to her feet. Once her green eyes had fallen on the man, she was utterly stunned by who she ran into._

_"Crown Prince Erendor!" Samara's cheeks had reddened in embarrassment over colliding into the prince of her kingdom. "I, do please forgive me for my manners I—"_

_"There's no reason to apologize my lady. It seems to me you've gotten your heart broken? May I ask for your name girl?" Erendor gazed at Samara who had mascara smeared around her red puffy eyes as she tried to stop with the tears as if it were something of embarrassment (pure humiliation of her standard)._

_"I'm Samara Sterling. But how would you know that I've gotten my heart broken. It could be anything," Samara bit her lips nervously. The redhead didn't want to be seen as a weakling. Dragons. She hated herself in that very moment._

_The brunet prince arched an eyebrow._

_"That a beautiful name you've got. Well Samara, I know that a girl wouldn't be sobbing in tears and running away from something without having gotten her heart broken. And I hate seeing a girl's heart get broken. If I may ask, why are you in tears. Let me help you and if I didn't help you, then what kind of prince I would be not to help my people?"_

_Samara had told him about her supposedly fiancé who she discovered had been lying to her for an entire year about his feelings towards her and had cheated on her with another girl as she spotted Jason Grey kissing another girl passionately from the way he held her to him._

_The way he had his arms wrapped around her waist as their lips had touched one another. Jason hadn't even kissed her, not even once, as Jason told her he needed more time to get to know her personally. But he kissed another girl and it was vividly stored in her memory._

_She would never forget what he had done to her._

_Anger coursed throughout her entire body, feeling the heat of the blood rushing in her veins as her face grew scarlet that matched her hair colour._

_"Jason Grey? That names sound familiar," Erendor told her in a serious tone, something about that man's name was familiar as if. . . Erendor couldn't exactly place his finger on it as it had slipped from his mind entirely. Something about that man was unpleasant or rather off-putting._

_"He's your fiancé?"_

_"Was my fiancé I suppose," Samara had a disgusted look on her face, but it hadn't matched the sound of her heartbroken voice. The girl no longer wanted to speak of him. "I probably should call my father and go home and tell him about the incident."_

_"Wait! Let me make this up to you? After all, I don't really have plans for tonight or any other night. I was just strolling the stunning city, and I know of a perfect place that would cheer a beautiful girl up such as yourself. . ." Erendor smiled, his brown eyes filled with utmost kindness that she hadn't seen in Jason at all._

_"But my father?" her tone was filled with concern as to how her father might take this unexpected (shattering) news._

_"I will talk to him for you Samara. After all, no one could refuse a prince down am I right?"_

_It made Samara smile a bit._

". . . And that's what happened. But of course Erendor had talked to my father that night and I did end things with Jason and gave him back the engagement ring in front of his supposedly girlfriend he been going behind my back for an entire year. When my parents found out the truth about Jason, they were furious and my father had wanted to murder him in his spot for breaking my heart like that."

"That's awful," Bloom said from the bottom of her heart, feeling for Samara's feelings. Having your heart shattered by a man who was supposedly to love you but didn't was simply a difficult process to go through. And not to mention going behind someone's back and cheating one them with another person was just. . . plain cruel.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Samara," Niobe uttered.

"It must've been real difficult to get over him right?" Luna asked curiously.

"After what Erendor found about him. Nope. He was a lying little thief using someone's else identify and doing wicked things. I got over him pretty quickly not feeling sorry for the guy and his girlfriend broke up with him after that. . . so all that ends well as the saying goes." Samara beamed.

"I can't believe that a guy would do something like that. Go all that way to impress a girl and lie to her face like that," Marion shuddered horrifyingly.

"You never know what's in their head and what their true intentions are."

Marion bit her lips—a habit of hers when she always got anxious (or worried about something in particular). She couldn't exactly feel a spiritual presence from Remesu but he didn't appear so unusual about himself.

"Maybe Oritel should do a background check on Remesu. I think it'll make me feel better knowing who he is exactly. . . " Marion glanced at her daughter as she couldn't imagine in seeing her daughter's heart get shattered by a man who could be clearly using her to his own needs (or being completely manipulated by him).

"I would say so." Luna and Niobe agreed.


	6. A Solarian Sun Ball

_Chapter Six: " A Solarian Sun Ball"_

Radius had been quite annoyed by his older-half brother, Celsius who decided to venture with his younger-half brother into the capital city with his friends and Remesu who apparently was in a deep conversation with Celsius.

"So this is the real reason why you've invited Remesu in the first place?" Oritel told Radius in a low voice without trying to be over heard by the duo who walked ahead of them as they let out a shared laugh together.

"Precisely. I wasn't aware that he was Celsius' close friend, not that I know much of my brother's friends anyways. They're all _so_ strange like him and I don't even bother with it," Radius replied.

Many people who walked passed by them had given Radius and Celsius slight bows, although there were a few girls who were giggling and winking at the Specialists as if they had been intrigued by their mere presence.

"Sorry ladies, but we (gentlemen) are already taken," the Solarian Prince tossed a sexy smile towards a group of gawking girls whose bright smiles had faded away as they let out an 'oh' sound in pure sadness as if they wanted to get the chance to know them.

Oritel let out a small chuckle, feeling a bit sorry for those group of fairies.

Of course Erendor had nudged him on the arm telling him that Samara was the only fairy he would ever love in his life. She was his dream girl.

Erendor was a prideful man.

He had his dark eyes set on Samara—the only fairy he came across to ever have fallen deeply in love with—it wasn't too long ago he had proposed to the girl of his dreams, prior to the start of the beginning of the new school year.

Erendor's parents King Lysander and Queen Ember had highly approved of their son's choice of a potential future bride and future Queen of Eracklyon. Samara was everything they had found in the girl that was necessary to be capable of ruling a kingdom: fairness, compassion, able to be strict when mandatory, and the girl had incredible knowledge of the kingdom.

"So what's the great surprise you're going to present at the ball tonight?" Oritel inquired, as he brought up the subject since his best-friend had been so secretive about it.

He had mentioned it to the group a couple of times but they hadn't pressed on it exactly since Radius wouldn't be more straightforward about it. Radius hadn't told any of his friends as he wanted to keep it as a private matter during the time, but now, it was rather exceptional.

A grin had widened across his face.

"Well, you see, for sometime now I'd been thinking about proposing to Luna." Radius stood in front of the jewelry shop, as his hazel eyes had fallen on the most stunning jewels he'd ever seen as the man was certain that Luna would love it. It was defiantly something of her preference.

Teredor raised a brow. "You are?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Radius said almost in a tone of disbelief—though upon his friends' expression they wore on their faces, they hardly assumed that he was in fact getting much more serious with Luna, other than her simply being his girlfriend.

"It's just that we didn't assume you were actually getting serious with Luna," Erendor commented.

"And why wouldn't I be getting serious with Luna?" the red-haired prince pressed on, nearly appearing offended by Erendor's remark.

Why did his friends had to doubt his relationship status with his girlfriend?

Sure, he had plenty of pervious girlfriends, but neither of them had developed a close bond with each other nor had they drawn personally close.

But with Luna, everything was so _different_ , different from the other girls he'd previously dated—seeing the world in a whole new perspective and outwards to life. She made him laugh at times when things had gone terribly wrong or had gone dark. The girl had a funny sense of humor.

He hadn't seen Erendor get on anyone else's cases besides his own lately. (He would also be the first person to mock him about his relationship, which had gotten slightly annoying over time).

"Not that we want to annoy you or anything, but I'm guessing it's coming to us as a shock in knowing that you finally have a stabled realstionship with Luna. You know from all the previous unstable relationships you had before you met Luna." Oritel pointed out to Radius, as he tried in his best of his abilities to not get Radius on his temper especially since today was grand event of the Solarian Sun Ball.

Radius couldn't resist the urge but to roll his eyes at his so called friends. "I love Luna with all my heart. She's my perfect soulmate who understands everything about me. You guys are no fun to be around for constantly picking on Luna like that. You should lay off her you know."

"Yes, says the one who keeps poking fun at me about Bloom? I totally feel your pain," Oritel snickered.

Radius ignored Oritel's comment and twisted the knob of the door with a loud jingling sound.

The shop was filled with variety of people as their eyes glazed over certain glittering jewels, an array of beautiful colourful gemstones in unique shapes and sizes. It was almost as if those precious gemstones had some sort of hidden story behind it—one that had been untold to the naked eye that were bound to be filled with endless secrets.

"And are your parents even aware of the fact that you're going to make an announcement of your engagement to Luna in front of the entire kingdom?" Teredor posed the question directly to Radius.

"Of course they are. In fact, Luna's parents and mine had been officially introduced about a couple of weeks ago and everything had gone swimmingly. Luna's parents are defiantly keeping their lips sealed about the whole special announcement that I'll be making tonight. Luna's going to be totally blown away and I can't wait to see that look on her face!"

Radius tried to imagine how his girlfriend might react to the shocking speech he was going to announce at the ball tonight—she would defiantly be in tears of joy as she would gracefully wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

* * *

Bloom was in awe upon seeing the people putting up dazzling decorations as the girls were strolling through the city. Many people were in utter joy over such a pleasant day as loud instrumental music (almost like a classic) was being played, even some women and men had decided to join in on a traditional dance as they spun around amazingly (in a tradition like dance) as the skirts swished all around their sides, (almost having an airy touch).

Bloom's blue eyes had caught her in interest in the magical performance that was being displayed by the mysterious masked wizard dressed in a crimson regal suite and a young pink-haired fairy, dressed in a stunning silk short translucent dress that reached her mid-thigh, though she could see the bright glitter all over her brownish skin especially on her face around the girl's eyes. Her wings were big and golden matching the trimmings of her dress, sandals, and gloves. The girl's pink hair was long and braided in an elegant style with rosy flowers petals and beaded pearls in her thick hair.

They defiantly caught everyone's attention who were seemingly busy, but decided to take a brief break in watching the performers, before returning back to their daily task.

The young wizard had stepped forward lifting his hand in the air as if silencing the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please . . ."

Everyone had seemed to be utterly drawn to his words.

The young fairy stood beside his side radiating in absolute positive energy, a large smile plastered on her face. Her dark eyes held something that was purely filled with undeniable enchantment that simply demanded everyone's attention on them.

With a snap of the wizard's finger, everything had seemed to have darkened in the area as if the sun had vanished entirely with the exception of the bright burning stars that roamed around, giving a mystical vibe.

Bloom had easily noticed that everyone were gazing around with wide eyes—drinking in such a stunning scene that left most people speechless, even Marion and the girls were astonished by such magic of the performers. It was always refreshing to see a variety of different foreign magic being used in an unnatural way possible.

"Wow! This is so beautiful, isn't it?" the girl turned to Marion with a brilliant smile on her face, her blue eyes catching every display of colourful sparks of magic that filled the night sky in slow motion, despite the fact that it was only midday.

"It is."

"Of course, every time when there's a major event in Solaria like a Ball or a Festival, there's always performers trying to do their acts and let's say it's beyond speculator! I know that Radius told me there's going be quite a few act and actress at the ball tonight." Luna pointed out.

"Do you know what they'll be doing exactly?" Samara asked curiously.

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm not entirely sure what they'll be doing exactly. Radius told me it's going to be a surprise so. . . "

A sharp voice had pierced through the silence with a deadly poisonous look played on the young woman's face, as her hazel eyes narrowed at the moon fairy. "Of course he wouldn't tell you my dear Luna. Why would he?"

The girl spun on her heels to see her Cassandra, fury igniting in her dark blue eyes.

" _Cassandra._ "

It was more of a cold greeting.

Sparks of irritation lingered on both fairies' appearance as if they were ready to be at each other throats. Cassandra had been Radius' previous ex-girlfriend a couple of years ago but the two relationship weren't as stabled but rather rocky, as he had discovered Cassandra's true intentions to the prince.

She wanted his power, wealth, and absolute control of the kingdom. The girl hadn't truly loved the prince but for his wealth and status as it would further increase her own and that of her family's status.

Radius had eventually broke up with Cassandra (who had managed to do a false facade about her her heart being shattered to million of pieces) but of course Radius had seen through Cassandra's false acts. The King and Queen of Solaria had disliked the girl tremendously over the way she'd been trying to seduce their youngest son.

Cassandra, for her part, loathed Luna's guts over the way she had grabbed Radius' interest in her and the two had begun dating after a few months after her and Radius drifted apart.

The smile on Cassandra's face broadened even more as her voice grew dangerously low. "From what I've heard, the prince was planning to announce some kind of special news tonight. He must've told you am I right? I mean you two are quite close. Shouldn't a boyfriend tell his girlfriend everything than finding out from someone else? Or maybe you're _not_ that _important_ in _his life_."

Luna glowered at her—her face reddening in absolute ire—her hands turning to fists of balls. She wanted to punch her so badly in the face for such an insult.

That girl was getting on her skin.

"Luna, easy. There's no reason to do anything. She's just trying to provoke you right now." Niobe placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, trying to ease her hostility towards Cassandra.

"Don't listen to her. She's only stirring trouble. You know better than to argue with her and there's a reason why Radius broke up with her. Radius loves you so much and its crystal clear."

Still it hadn't helped the firey anger in her gut, but she decided to simply let go of it. Cassandra simply wasn't worth it—wasn't worth arguing with the girl or doing anything that would simply ruin her day (or have her judgment being clouded by her).

"Fine." Luna rolled her eyes, as the girls walked up closer leaving Cassandra and her snobbish cliques behind in the overwhelming crowd.

Marion turned to her best-friend. "Are you alright Luna? I know that Cassandra can be so. . ."

"So witchy? But do you think Radius is hiding something from me? Or not telling me about something? I mean what if she was right in the end?" Luna bit her lips as her dark blue eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Oh Luna. Don't dwell on her words. Let's assume that Radius is going to make an announcement tonight, maybe it's a surprise?"

"You think so?"

"I know so," Marion smiled reassuringly to Luna.

Bloom watched in amazement as the girl spun around the wizard in a delicate manner, as if she were a light-feathered ballerina. The wizard had caught the fairy in his arms as she leaned in, his hand holding her back, lowering her down and his other hand was holding her thigh upwards in the air.

The crowds made an 'ohh' sound upon the couple in each other grasp—their eyes completely fixated on them, as if they had dreamed themselves into a similar situation like the wizard and fairy.

"Enjoying the show girls?" Teredor piped up, drawing the fairies' attention towards the guys.

The boys had spotted the girls in the large crowd, watching the performers do their magical show.

Niobe flung herself into her fiancé's arms though in a careful manner not wanting to ruin her smooth silk hair that was completely straightened out, almost flowing like water. Teredor observed Niobe's silky long hair, in which had the man impressed never knowing it was that long, falling down to the curve of her back.

Luna for her part had nearly wanted to ignore Radius if he hadn't been so demanding of her attention. It was clear to her, that he was clueless, unknowingly that she and Cassandra had crossed path that only left Luna in the dark. She had drifted into her own thoughts about Cassandra's words that were defiantly acidic despite her friends telling her to ignore her.

Radius' lips turned into a deepened frowned as he couldn't possibly understand what had set his girlfriend off in the first place. The Solarian Prince gazed back at his friends who were oblivious to the situation.

Bloom was well aware of the tension building up in the air but before she could say anything to Radius that would help him understand Luna's troubles.

" _Cassandra? Really?_ You _told_ _her_ and you _didn't_ bother tell me?" the blond-haired fairy broke the tranquil silence in the air, her eyes narrowing at the red-haired prince.

" _What?_ " Radius was staggered by Luna's outburst. It'd genuinely stunned Radius that Cassandra had somehow managed her way into hearing his private discussion with his friends (well maybe a part of it). Cassandra was more than what she truly appeared to be, a little cunning snake trying to wrap herself onto him—trying in desperate attempts to rile up his girlfriend.

He hadn't told a single soul about his special announcement and certainly he would never tell Cassandra period. She was history in his book. There was nothing between them any longer after they'd broken up a few years back (and apparently Lady Cassandra was still hung up on him).

"What? Why would I do that? I would never tell her anything. Me and her are done. Period. Luna, darling, you can't believe every word that comes out of her mouth. Don't you _trust me_?" Radius' hazel eyes shinned with much love and utter adoration towards Luna that was nearly indescribable. No amounts of words could possible describe how in love the prince was with Luna.

Radius lifted Luna's chin with the index of his finger, his eyes had met hers that were filled with uncertainty. A flash of hurt shown in the girl's eyes and that caused his own heart to ache. "I _do_ Radius."

He placed his hands on the girl's rosy cheeks.

"There's nothing that I'm hiding from you, believe me. And I love you so much."

Radius kissed the top of her head lovingly.

There was no better feeling in the entire universe that he felt when he was with Luna. It felt so undeniably real. Everything with Luna had seemed to be right. Simply perfect.

Remesu's amber eyes had fallen on a particular redhead who was fond of the magical show. The way she simply turned her head to Marion and Oritel, as a smile broadened across her face—engaging in a deep conversation.

"So that's the redhead girl who caught your heart?" Celsius raised a brow directly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"But doesn't Prince Oritel have a thing about that girl, Marion? If looks could kill, he would simply bury you six feet under for simply glancing at Marion. I do find that she's lovely isn't she? I wish she'd give me a chance. . ."

Remesu shook his head.

Yes Marion was beautiful, but he wasn't exactly interested in her. No. But rather he'd been intrigued with Bloom. That girl was the mysterious one that had captivated his damned black heart. One that was supposed to be _void_ from _all_ emotions.

Did he love her? No. It was far from that. The feeling was cold in itself.

The thing that fascinated him was the most was her secrets. The way her magic had spilled out to him—reaching out to him entirely—as it wrapped all around his body (not in a physical way) tightening the wizard completely.

(It's what had been driving him mad about her).

He wanted to explore every part of her unknown secrets the girl held within her.

(Who was she really?)

How did the girl manage to have similar magic to his very own and that of prince Oritel's?

Of course he hadn't bought the whole idea of Bloom being Marion's younger twin sister, but they were defiantly closely related and there's no denying of the girl's lineage. The two girls shared a strong resemblance to each other—almost like a mirror put in front of them.

"Not Marion. But Bloom. There's something about her that is strange," the platinum-haired wizard pointed out.

"Bloom? Ah, going for Marion's twin sister I see? Both sisters are hot chicks you know. You're lucky to even to talk to one of them. My first time experience with Marion hadn't gone so well. Either that my manners weren't good enough for her or that she's a complete stuck up."

Remesu made a face.

Stuck up wasn't exactly a trait of Marion nor had she behaved that way. She was more of a polite girl (and she didn't like him that much). The prince was a bit more cocky than he realized.

"You really believe that she's Marion's sister?"

Celsius looked at him questioningly as if Remesu doubt his words. "You don't believe me do you? Anyways if you want to find out for yourself then why don't you go ahead and ask her out? Take her on a date."

"I don't think her sister likes me that much," Remesu replied as if an unwanted feeling was crawling at the back of his mind. Was it a cold feeling or a feeling of being unjustified?

Celsius face-palmed. "Just talk to her. It doesn't have to be much. Do what I've told you, it's the only way to woo women and believe me most women don't like shy or unconfident men."

The older Solarian Prince Celsius had given Remesu a push that sent the wizard nearly stumbling in Bloom's direction, accidentally bumping into the redhead fairy who found herself buried in Oritel's arms who glared at Remesu, as if he had done something that had offended the brunet prince.

"I do apologize Bloom. Some people could be so brash with their actions, really." Remesu threw a nasty glare at Radius' brother.

"It's alright Remesu." Bloom stood on her feet, a small smile creeping on her lips.

Seeing the girl smile softly at him made his heart skip a beating rhythm.

Simply spotting the light pink staining Bloom's rounded cheeks made him feel so entranced that he had the urge to pull her into a small kiss on the lips. If he had his way, he could smother her in showers of soft kisses while being drowned by her innocence (and pure kindness, she held in her big heart).

Remesu could see the way she'd admired the fairy and wizard who were twirling into the starry (magical) skies. The way the girl had her hands together, almost in awe like, over such a wonderful act.

He wondered. . . a smirk tugged at his lips, as his mind roamed to the idea of him and Bloom being the ones to dance into the endless night—sweeping her up into his protective arms.

"So Marion. I've heard you're really protective about your little sister," Remesu stared at Marion, his tone filled with absolute confidence.

"That I am. But of course you have to check in with our older brother too," Marion grinned, as Oritel draped his arm around Marion (of course he seemed to be utterly satisfied with his girlfriend's response).

A blond-haired wizard gazed at Remesu directly, as if contemplating about letting his youngest sister to be with the wizard that he hardly knew. His vividly emerald eyes shown distrustfulness towards Remesu.

"Alec, isn't it? I simply want to ask for your permission to escort Bloom out sometimes without having to bicker about it?" Remesu said rather boldly that caused Oritel's jaw to drop, completely astonished by Remesu's request.

Marion nudged her boyfriend on the arm, urging him to show some restraint towards the situation, otherwise it would be rather suspicious. Although for her part she was simply curious and cautions of this man.

"Oh Oritel hush. . ."

"But Marion, he's asking her out on a date, a _date_ ," Oritel muttered in his girlfriend's ear as his brown eyes shifted onto Bloom who appeared to be considering the man's offer to her.

Oritel couldn't openly declare that she wasn't allowed to date a guy otherwise it would raise some suspicious questions—questions he wouldn't exactly know how to give an answer to.

"On one condition: she isn't going to be alone with you as you can see here, she had her heart once broken by a man for promising false promises and hope. And I would not like to see my little sister's heart get shattered. Do you understand? If you simply hurt her or do something to Bloom, there's no telling what I'll do to you and believe me, my father could be much worse. Got it?" Alec clicked his tongue, his tone of voice filled with utter seriousness, as he wore a grim expression on his sharp face.

"Understood. I can assure you that I won't hurt Bloom, Alec. Your little sister will be safe with me." Remesu made his point crystal clear.

Alec raised a brow.

"But don't you go thinking you can be alone with her too much just because I granted you some permission to see Bloom? I'll still be watching over my sister you know."

Relief had flooded Oritel's chest as if the weight of the world had fallen on his shoulders with heavy amount of pressure bearing down on the prince. He didn't like the idea of Remesu dating Bloom at all.

"I know."

* * *

The evening was settling in and it wasn't too long before hundreds of guests would make their appearance within the Solarian Palace. Within the heart of the palace, maids and servants were bustling about the preparations in making sure that everything was completely perfect as the guests would arrive in about an hour and half from now—filling the entire ballroom.

Radius had offered a suite guest room in the West Wing of the palace for each of the girls to stay in—it was a large and spacious room that was completely stunning.

The large tinted window had overlooked over the royal gardens with a wide opening balcony that was perfect to sit under the nice weather. Dark velvet curtains were hung over the window that were tied to the side of the golden hanger that was in the shape of a sun. The room was bathed in the most stunning shades of orange to a brilliant soft red that perfect fit the marbled glittering tiles. A large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, the lowly flames smoldering subtly.

Many portraits were on the walls that represented parts of Solaria and its main capital and of stunning sandy beaches. Against the walls were two large four-poster bed with thick curtains draped behind the golden frame of the bed.

It was one of most luxurious room Bloom ever seen with her eyes, though, for some strange reason a familiar feeling lingered in her chest. Bloom had admired the beauty of the vibrant gardens as the fairy peered through the tinted windows.

Marion gazed at her daughter who appeared to be drawn by the stunning room as the two girls settled in the room in order to dress up for tonight's social event—one that would be talk of the century or at least it was presumed to be from all the latest gossips Marion heard on social media.

Bloom spun on her heels to spot her mother who closed the door behind her.

"The room's lovely," Bloom indicated.

Of course Marion had caught the glint in the girl's blue eyes. _Happiness_. _Joy._ Positive energy radiated from her as if Christmas had arrived early this year. Or well, _Remesu_ had made Bloom feel that way about herself who couldn't be able to suppress the smile on her face or her inner joy that dazzled within her. Marion could easily see how bright her aura had surrounded Bloom—just about glowing the entire room.

"It sure is. So Remesu appears to be some kind of guy, huh?" Marion glanced at her daughter curiously.

Her expressive blue eyes had displayed much more than utter merriness in the man's company.

It was almost as if Bloom had expressed an entire _different_ emotion, nearly the same emotion that Marion held only for Oritel. Desire. Lust. And genuine love. And the strong urge of wanting to give herself away to him.

Marion wasn't entirely sure she wanted her daughter to go down that road yet especially not during this timeline in which she hadn't existed yet. It would complicate things.

"Oh," Bloom's eyes fluttered wide open as her cheeks faintly turned pink but it wasn't out of embarrassment, no it was rather a strong feeling she'd felt towards Remesu. "He's something alright. _Different_ , I think. He told me, he'd never gone out with a girl before and I'm the first to speak of."

Marion had gotten the impression that Remesu had never flirted or had been with a girl from before, and now, Bloom was his first girl to talk to or be with for that matter.

(To be honest Marion wasn't sure how she'd felt about it).

Marion for her part (maybe a motherly instinct) that told her that she had to protect her daughter from that man. Or was it the fact that she couldn't endure to see her own daughter engaging in a relationship with a man at the moment? Or how to guide her in the right direction when she herself was clueless about?

But yet seeing her child's happiness was all she could ask for (and thank).

Though a part of her felt frustrated in trying to be a good mother to Bloom. It was almost as if a rippling effect was happening within her soul and heart in this very moment. Torn between of trying to keep her child safe and content with her life.

She never thought that being a parent would be difficult, as Marion had always assumed that her parents had it easy with her and her brother Alec. Or maybe she'd never experienced it from her parents' perspective?

Perhaps being a parent was indeed a challenge?

"What do you think of him, mum? I do need to hear your opinion about him?" Bloom asked—her blue eyes sparked with much joy.

Marion quirked a brow (a bit surprised) at Bloom who was trying to seek out her mother's approval. Marion plopped down on the bed next to her as the girl grabbed Bloom's hands into her own.

"Bloom, sweetheart, don't get me wrong, he is a nice gentleman so far, but—" she bit her lips, as uncertainty filled Marion's thoughts as she tried to look her daughter in the eye. She hadn't imagined it would be this difficult to lift her head see her daughter's face.

"But what mum?"

Marion let out a deep sigh, as she really didn't have the heart to make her daughter feel upset, but she had to be firm with her. "I need you to look me in the eyes and promise me one thing alright darling?"

"Which is?" Bloom's eyes shinned with concern.

"I need you to promise me that you'll _not_ be engaging in any type of sexual actives with Remesu. First of all, I don't exactly know him that well nor do I trust him completely. Secondly, I may believe that you might have a boyfriend or a fiancé, some harm could come out of that Bloom." Marion pushed back the curled bangs to side of Bloom's face in a gentle manner.

"Don't worry I won't be doing any of those sorts anyways. Well, not until I'm with the right person and that won't be until I'm married to him," the redhead princess smiled at her mother.

That defiantly put Marion at ease for hearing those words of her daughter.

"And what if he kisses me? A kiss is harmless right?"

* * *

Luna was exceedingly nervous about meeting Radius' parents for the first time in her entire life: King Perseus and Queen Despina, as the moon fairy paced all around in the magnificent room pondering over the many scenarios that might turn up into a complete disaster by the end of the night.

Apparently Niobe had enough of Luna's anxiety (being a complete train-wreck) that she personally snapped the moon fairy back to reality as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Niobe had a sharp look as she looked Luna in the eyes, trying to ease her deep worry she had going on at the moment.

"Luna take a deep breath," Niobe told her sternly.

Luna inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled as if calming herself down from her own distress.

"Luna don't worry alright. Everything will be fine and they'll love you once they get to know you personally. I'm sure of it," the fairy of waves spoke, a twinkle in her teal blue eyes. Her voice was soft and reassuring that Luna gave a nod in agreement.

"You're right. I might be overreacting, silly me." The girl shook that notion from her mind as it was causing her much stress then she needed to have in her life.

Luna's gaze had met Samara who was applying a nice light shade of rosy red on her lips.

Samara was dressed in a gorgeous pale yellow gown in a turtle neck with beads embedded on the top portion of the gown and from the waist down it was in a lighter fabric, chiffon as it moved almost in fluid like motion when the girl would twirl.

"Say Samara, what was your experience the first time you'd met Erendor's parents? Were you trembling with anxiety beforehand?" Luna questioned. She couldn't help but feel more worry bubbling up in her chest.

"Well at first, I do admit I was extremely nervous to meet them but when I was with Erendor, every worry I felt had vanished. Just like what Niobe told you, you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Sa—"

A knock was heard on the door.

Marion was the first person to greet the specialists, though Marion's vibrant green eyes had lit up upon landing on Oritel who stood in the most elegant crimson-golden suite with white blouse underneath the blazer. Marion could easily see that she had caught Oritel's interest in her.

"Your hair. . . it's lovely. I don't think I'd ever seen you in straight hair from before," Oritel smiled, revealing his gleaming teeth as he ran his finger through her smooth long hair. "I like it."

Marion could feel the heat travel up to her cheeks. "Thank you Oritel. You look quite dashing yourself might I add."

Radius hadn't pictured Luna to be shaking like a leaf as she dark blue eyes were unfocused on the prince. He knew that the girl was nervous but not to this point. "Luna," he called for her in a gentle tone.

The girl snapped back to reality as she turned around to see Radius decked out in the most fabulous pale yellow attire that had brought the brightness in his face and hazel eyes. He eased Luna's comfort upon placing his hand on her face. "You look stunning Luna."

Niobe's halter dress was a stunning deep shade of purple there was possible, which suited her dark-skin complexion, and she had a small diamond tiara on that glimmered. Her long dark hair flowed behind her in a smooth motion. Teredor had wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, giving the girl a light kiss on the cheeks.

Bloom adjusted the earrings on as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

Her red-hair was in an updo style, leaving her entire back slightly exposed. Bloom had her make up done beautifully, having a nice deep pigment blue eyeshadow, an eyeliner that made her eyes look bigger than it actually was with a peachy blush and matching lip colour. She had a faint amount of highlight on her face (as Bloom disliked having too much make-up to the point where she was cupcake-like girl).

The redhead princess had wondered how in the Great Dragon could girls possibly apply heavy make-up on their faces that would eventually cause the girls to break out into plenty of zits?

Out of the corners of her eyes, Bloom spotted Remus at the far end of the room, in the corner, waiting most patiently for her—looking more regal than ever.

The way he posed himself against the wall dressed in a magnificent way made her own heart spin around in her chest. Her inner soul dancing unexpectedly wild. The wizard was decked out in dark navy trousers, a matching vest, with light grey ruffled shirt, and a long dark navy jacket and matching gloves.

Was he her regal knight in shinning armor? Or was he trying to secretly impress her by being this mysterious man in order for him to capture her heart? If that were the case, then he needn't to be trying so hard with her.

Everyone had blurred into the background, even the voices had faded, as if they were the only two people in this very room. The wizard had titled his head to the side in attempt to have a quick glimpse of the girl in her stunning gown and her firey hair glowed brightly against the blue dress.

Bloom's heels clicked on the marbled floor as the girl proceed in the wizard's direction.

Remesu's eyes had traveled up her hips, waist, chest (in which the dress had revealed quite a bit of cleavage to his own preference), eventually coming to rest on her face as a small smile tugged at his lips. Gracefully, Remesu held out his hand towards Bloom as the girl glanced before placing her delicate hand in his very own.

"You look rather bewitching Bloom," he uttered smoothly, as the wizard continued to stare at Bloom who found herself deeply flushing.

She blinked. "Bewitching? You know there are other modern terms you could say like: lovely, beautiful, or ravishing? I guess I should've expected something like this from a man who dresses in Victorian-Style I suppose? But. . ."

"But what?" he pressed his lips together, his tone was gentle—the man placed a hand on Bloom's cheeks, trying to figure out what the girl's taste was in men.

The girl grinned playfully. "I do like that. It's unusual to find that in a man."

Bloom placed her hand within his as he gently guided her out, though from the corner of her eyes she'd catched the sight of Oritel who looked discontented, but hadn't uttered a single word as Marion entangled her arm with her boyfriend's appearing utterly delighted (telling Oritel to knock it off). Marion looked ravishing in her green glittering gown.

* * *

The celebration was in full swing.

Bloom's eyes darted around the magnificent ballroom that was slowly filling up with hundreds of people, most were from upper class society, the count, countess, dukes, duchesses, celebrities, princes, princesses, kings, and queens across the Magical Universe were at the Grand Solarian Ball.

There were dozens of enormous tapestries in several shades of pale blue and orange to yellow, representing the sun, moon, and stars of the cosmic galaxies. The high ceiling was bewitched into the night sky with millions of bright stars twinkling in the dark night with many planets roaming around, giving the ballroom a magical vibe and the soft calm music that was being played by live orchestra.

The attendants were nearly at every corner of the room, the trays were floating at their sides carry about a dozen glasses that were magically filled with champagne and of the finest wines of the Magic Dimension that had to offer.

King Perseus and Queen Despina hadn't had made their appearance yet, as the guests continued to their latest gossips, as a few had erupted into giggles (and laughters; high pitches voices came from the males).

Bloom felt Remesu's hand slide down the curve of her back, pulling the girl close to him. Not afar from where Bloom and Remesu stood, the redhead princess had easily recognized her grandparents King Hyperion and Queen Leilani who were engaging in a deep conversation with other royals that she wasn't familiar with.

The guests had soon quieted down upon seeing the King and Queen of Solaria make their way down the staircase into the ballroom. King Perseus had his arm entangled with his beloved wife Queen Despina who were both cloaked in their finest jewelry.

Queen Despina was a beautiful woman with having long curly ginger hair and the same shades of eyes of her son Prince Radius and tan complexion. She was dressed in a golden dress that represented the brightest sun of Solaria in which had brightened against her light brown skin. King Perseus had dark hair, similar to his first son, Celsius, who stood proudly with his wife, also looking quite handsome in his dark blue attire.

Although Queen Despina of Solaria was the second wife of King Perseus in which he had married two years later after the death of his first wife Queen Elara who died giving birth to her son Prince Celsius.

Prince Radius had kissed Luna on the lips before departing to his parents' side in order to deliver his huge announcement. The moon fairy had seen her parents to her sheer surprise.

Had Radius invited them?

A couple of musicians had blew in their trumpets in order to grab everyone's attention—as their eyes had directly fallen on the end of the staircase in one end of the room where the royal family had stood at the top.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Prince Radius started, a smile widened, "it is with my greatest pleasure that I introduce to you the love of my life, she is the sweetest girl that I've ever known throughout my life . . . and I would be deeply honored to spend the rest of my life with you, Luna Brighten!"

Luna froze—her body completely numbed from the inside—as she allowed the shocking news Radius announced to the entire kingdom to sink into her mind. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her face, no doubt was scarlet at this point. The girl hadn't pictured her boyfriend proposing to her in front of everyone. Literally. The entire kingdom!

Tears of joy had crept into her eyes.

"Luna, you have to go up there. Radius is waiting for you," Marion beamed at her best-friend who was thrilled for Luna's official engagement to her boyfriend, giving the blond fairy a slight push in order for her to start walking again.

Bloom watched as Luna, who wept in pure joy, as Prince Radius slid the engagement ring on her finger and he pulled her into a loving hug as the people applauded delightedly over seeing their prince settling down with a girl.

Though a certain someone was _not_ pleased in the slightest upon seeing Radius proposing to Luna, and that person was Cassandra herself, who nearly had a poisonous attitude written all across her face, as the girl stomped though the crowd rather angrily followed by her small group of friends.

As was tradition, Prince Radius had opened the dance with his mother. Daughters danced with their fathers and son danced with their mothers especially during the time when either a prince or princess becomes of age and enters into royal society.

"Luna's such a kind girl, better than the last girl you'd dated, my love. I'm glad to see you and her happy together," Queen Despina said thoughtfully, as she danced with her son.

"Thank you mother."

The opening dance had come to an end, as the queen made her way back to her husband who was speaking to an old friend of his back during their colleague days. Radius had wrapped his arms around Luna's waist as the new couple had made their way to their friends where they congratulated them.

"Let's do a toast to Radius and Luna on becoming a new couple! Who'd knew we'd ever see such a day coming!" Oritel joked at the last part, while raising a glass of champagne as the rest had followed after him.

_"To Radius and Luna!"_

The redhead girl frowned.

She couldn't even remember if she ever had a glass of champagne from before?

 _Just a few sips is all._ Bloom raised the glass of champagne to her lips, taking a few sips, only to make a face once the champagne touched her tongue. It _wasn't_ that _bad_ , but it was a bit strong to her preference.

Most had finished their glass except for her, Marion, Luna, Niobe and Samara who hardly took much of sip.

Remesu raised a questioning brow. "Is this your first time?"

"I don't think I'd ever tried something like this from before," Bloom explained.

"Don't worry you're not the only one who doesn't like to drink Bloom," Niobe smiled reassuringly.

Oritel had wanted to say something about Bloom's habit about not drinking was a good thing but he had to reprimand himself from saying it out loud.

Marion had easily seen the worry in his brown eyes over their daughter (and she too was also glad that Bloom hadn't had such a habit either, like most other teen girls and boys would have).

"Well, for one, I wouldn't even let my sisters drink anyways, only for such fitting occasions. They hardly like it anyways," Alec spoke, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

"Anyways why don't we head out to the royal gardens. I've heard the moonlight showers is going to be happening soon. It hardly ever happens perhaps every thousands of years and tonight marks it." Radius beamed.

"And let me guess everyone starts snogging right?"

* * *

It was a beautiful clear night—the full moon shinning brightly in the darkest of skies painting its vibrant glow against the lands and forests.

Bloom had to admit to herself that strolling through the stunning garden during this time of night was beautiful, and even magical. The temperature was defiantly cooler than what it'd been earlier during the day. She could easily see that several people were outside—they were also intrigued by such an event that was surely going to be marked down in Solarian's history.

Remesu held out his hand to the girl, offering her to dance under the scant of moonlight.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes."

Bloom was tremendously nervous as the fairy hadn't expected of him to ask her dance. Her cheeks had turned positively scarlet. This was too embarrassing for her to admit to Remesu that she didn't know how to dance or that she was afraid that she might step on his toes.

She felt a sizzling spark of electricity course throughout her entire body the moment Remesu lifted her face with his finger, admiring her beauty as his face handsome (sharp face) bore onto hers.

"I don't know how to dance."

The redhead princess had wanted to bury herself six feet under this very ground due to her bold answer. How could she possibly admit to the man that she couldn't dance?

Only if she had her memories being intact with her at this very moment, she would glad take up his offer to spin into the endless night (falling hopelessly in love with him).

"Then I'll be gladly to teach you Bloom." His voice was so smooth like rich chocolate that Bloom simply wanted to melt into his arms as he would hold on to her tightly.

Though she had easily noticed that her parents were already twirling away into the starry night. Even her uncle and his kindhearted girlfriend who happened to be a Noble Solarian were spinning in such a sophisticated manner that left Bloom clueless about how to dance.

The girl bit her lips as she placed her in his very own as Remesu had started guide her down before pulling her up close to him as the fairy had breathed in his scent of leather and spices.

Bloom felt her cheeks grew hotter as Remesu had his hands on her waist, slowly pulling into a circular like motion as she tried so hard not to step on his feet as she gazed at him. A small smile played his lips as the two begun to sway a bit faster.

"It seems to me you're a fast learner?"

Bloom found herself giggling softly. "Well, you're not so bad yourself I suppose."

"I beg to differ?"

Bloom continued to giggle away, enjoying this moment with Remesu as she leaned her head on his chest as she heard the beating of his heart. Something about him seem so desirable (and indescribable really).

Remesu was stunned to see that the girl had decided to lay her head on his chest as if completely trusting him. He swore he could've felt that his heart had missed a single beat. "Oh, you're so beautiful Bloom," it was more of a murmur to himself.

"Oh look!" Bloom pulled away from Remesu to see brilliant silvery stars showering down magically onto the lands (and of course it'd seemed to be harmless).

 _"Wow!"_ Bloom had found that her very breath had been stolen from her. The night was too magical that everyone seemed to be staring into the sky as it was being showered by silver burning stars.

In that very moment, Bloom felt so pulled by this magical momentum that she found herself being pulled into a deep kiss by Remesu who had his hands behind her back, as the redhead princess had wrapped her arms around his neck as she too gave into the kiss.

"Oh. . . look at that! Remesu and Bloom are already kissing! I think we can do better right Luna!" Radius' voice pierced through the air, almost sounding challenged that he had to simply give in.

Bloom couldn't care much in that very moment, as she tuned out every voice possible—the world around her had grew silent and it was only her and Remesu. It was a wonderful feeling that was beginning to blossom in Bloom's chest. Unexplainable sensation. Indescribable words as to how she'd expressed about him.

It was simply magical.


	7. The Mark of Valtor

_Chapter Seven: " The Mark of Valtor"_

_A man stood out before her was dressed in a regal attire. His long blond falling his shoulder as the man's deep blue eyes had twinkled in happiness, as he gestured his hand out to the red-haired fairy._

_A large smile was plastered on her face, as if the girl had enjoyed to be in the man's warm company. The blond prince's firm hands had fallen down to her waist gracefully, as he gently guided her to the middle of the open dance floor (under the scant of the moonlight) in which the Eracklyon's Millennial Anniversary was being held at._

_Sky's handsome face had bore into Bloom's soft features that he so much loved, as the prince had slowly started to dance with the redheaded princess._

_The fairy of the Dragon Flame, for her part, had expressed to some extant slight inner feelings towards the prince_ _as her heart had pounded heavily in her chest as Sky had twirled her. But not in the way she would describe as being romantically in love or being sexually attracted to the prince, but rather a kind of genuine feeling to him. More of a friendly relationship with Sky._

_The crowds were fawning over the young couple who were dancing into the starry night._

_Bloom heard the rumors floating around in the air about herself and Prince Sky being a potential powerful future royal couple of Eracklyon that other realms couldn't be compared with. But the girl heard other people gossiping flying into her ears about Diaspro being a much better potential at being Sky's ideal wife and future Queen of Eracklyon._

_A part of her felt displeased by such accusations._

_(It hadn't mattered to her much, after all, it was merely rumors that shouldn't be taken into consideration, as it was only gossip among the nobles who haven't had much to but talk about trivial things)._

_Her exquisite blue eyes had fallen on a certain man off in the distance._

_The redhead princess had spotted Remesu leaning against the tree where the dark shadows had fallen upon the wizard, making it hard for anyone to catch the sight of the wizard. His bright amber eyes were staring_ _at her from afar as the girl had danced with the prince, almost studying her entirely with concentration and focus._

_Bloom felt Sky's hot breath against her exposed skin that immediately sent shivers down her spine and her skin had prickled from the sensation. His lips had twisted into a warming smile (though that kind of smile would sent other girls flying up to the heavens) as he pressed his lips against Bloom's as if the girl should've felt a sizzling spark of sputtering emotions running through her soul like some sort of wildfire once his lips had brushed against hers._

_It was a simple kiss on her lips._

_One that she hadn't felt any kind of warmth._

_It was cold and emotionless._

_Sky had pulled away from Bloom, as he lifted her face upwards—his bright blue eyes reflecting some kind of empathy (or rather a heartbreaking news that might very well shatter her world). A feeling had crept up in her chest upon seeing Sky's expression on his face that told the young fairy all what she needed to know._

_The blond-haired Eracklyon Prince had parted his lips. "I'm so sorry Bloom. But . . . "_

_The girl had furrowed her red-brows, trying to unravel the unknown secrets that were shown in Sky's eyes. Was it pity? No. It was far beyond pitiness (or sadness). Sheer betrayal had crossed the prince's expression._

_"But what Sky?" she piped up, her voice sounded so soft but yet fragile._ _Something was defiantly wrong, as the girl could feel it deeply within her very bone due to the prince's tone that made her feel entirely unsettled by his presence._

_It was that look on Sky's face that told Bloom everything that she needed to know, as she craned her neck to see a tall slender blond-haired woman dressed in a gorgeous red-gown glittering under the scant of moonlight. Her dark red lips forming into a sinister smile. Her honey coloured eyes filled with absolute desire to the blond prince, as if the girl had lured the prince under her seductive spell._

_"But. . . I love Diaspro, Bloom. I just hope you understand that we_ can't _be together any longer. . ."_

_His words came at her like sharp daggers, as she blinked back the tears away from overflowing in her eyes. The redhead princess was trying to hold back her tears, but to no avail, a few fat tears drops had escaped her blue eyes._

_Bloom had pulled away from Sky not allowing him to give out his explanations to her. No. She couldn't tolerate Sky's behavior anymore especially with the unbelievable drama the prince had been brought to her,_ _as the redhead princess had threw the prince a sharp glare._

_"Bloom. . ."_

_"Bloom. . ."_

"Bloom?" the girl's blue eyes had fluttered wide open, while she panted for deep breaths. Fat sweats were trickling down her pale face, as her visions were slowly becoming clear to see that Marion had been the one to wake her up from her deep slumber.

It'd been a mere dream.

Or rather a bloody nightmare about the prince who apparently had broke up with her at a ball during their dance? Now wasn't that just spectacular? Or maybe could it have meant something else entirely? The girl couldn't exactly put the pieces together that had been apart of previous life.

Like her wild emotions running through her in a split second that Bloom felt a bit indecisive about the whole ordeal especially with Remesu's face that kept flashing constantly in her mind?

 _Some nightmare._ Bloom snorted, as she figured that Sky might have been some kind of close significant to her. A (future) boyfriend, perhaps in her own timeline?

The redhead princess wasn't exactly too sure about it.

"Is everything alright, love?" Marion gently placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder, as her vividly green eyes shinned with utmost worry about Bloom's dreams. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Well, sort of I guess," Bloom tried to explain, as she watched her mother plopped on the bed besides her daughter, pulling her girl into her warm loving arms. Marion stroked Bloom's unruly hair, as she glided her fingers through it while her daughter had filled Marion about her strange dream.

* * *

Valtor for his part had been less than amused for being interrupted in the middle of his meditation as he was concentrating on his inner magic. He absolutely loathed being interrupted by people in the middle of his quite session.

The man was quite thankful for not sharing a dorm with anyone—well to say it was per request—but apparently the damned witch had followed him like a cloaked shadow that fallen behind him. The wizard knew that Mandragora was here, waiting for him on the balcony for his presence.

He narrowed his eyes.

Couldn't the woman at least give him the time of day?

Mandragora was a pain in the arse sometimes.

The wizard had stopped his mediation once the woman rapped against the glass balcony door. Valtor had greeted the witch who was in a foul mood. It appeared to him that one of her so called missions had failed.

"And from what I can sense here, you failed at one of your missions didn't you?" he said smoothly, if anything, Madragora was agonized by the wizard's self-esteem.

"And where in the name of the Great Dragon have you been Valtor?" she sneered hardly.

He raised a skeptical brow.

"And why would I have to answer to you? And didn't you say you like doing things on your own anyways?"

"Not if the request was made by the Ancestral Witches! I hope you have something to say to them? You were with that stupid fairy weren't you?" the dark-haired witch hissed.

Before Valtor could have the chance to reprimand the witch, the room all of the sudden had grew icy cold and darkness had swirled around the duo. Cold shivers ran down the witch's back due to being familiar of this presence—the Ancestral Witches' call. She casted Valtor a dirty glare.

Valtor wasn't afraid of his mothers, not in the slightest as for he knew what they'd expected out of him. He hadn't failed yet. He was just beginning to use his resourcefulness by gathering useful information that would certainly benefit him (and of course the Ancestral Witches) in taking over the Magical Universe.

Three smoky tendril figures appeared in the form of old women, each in their respective dark colours. Their bright eyes lingering with absolute fury at the duo before them—to be in particular Mandragora.

 _"What we have is incompetent fools!"_ Belladonna bellowed.

_"Failures!"_

_"And you! Where have you been you Valtor?! It seems to me, you've been neglecting your responsibilities lately!"_ Tharama pointed a thinly wrinkled finger directly at the so called wizard, with complete disgust in her tone.

Valtor only appeared to be amused. "Actually to tell you the truth, I've been carefully gathering useful information that would come across to your benefit in succeeding to take over the Magical Dimension, unlike Mandragora."

The witch had threw him a poisoned look.

"Hold on sisters," Belladonna spoke venomously, her once fury eyes now glittered with absolute wickedness and continued on, "if that's so, do enlighten us about your information Valtor."

"I've been to Solaria with the Specialist and one of them happens to be the very prince of the realm. I of course posed under a different identity completely, a young wizard from Andros, in case if they would suspect anything suspicious from me. And so in a way, they believed me and from there I've been subtly asking questions and so far I've gotten useful answers." Valtor informed his mothers of his secret plan that would deceive the foolish young Specialist and Fairies—playing right into his trap that he set upon them.

"I'm rather impressed with your clever motives Valtor," Lyssils uttered, a near smile forming on her lips. Her irritation that she wore on her face earlier had vanished upon hearing Valtor's silent motives.

"And what _kind_ of information have you gathered for us?" Tharama said impatiently.

A sly smile formed on the wizard's lips. "From what I'd gathered about Solaria, stealing the Solarian's Second sun and snuffed out the sun entirely. It would weaken the Solarian Royal Family entirely since their magic is tied to the sun _or_ I was thinking of a better plan, one would involve in trapping them under my dark spell or in terms I would like to call the Mark of Valtor. Therefore we can easily manipulate them and from there control their kingdom."

"I do like the sound of this, sisters! So who are the group of Specialist? We need names," Belladonna demanded.

Valtor had titled his head—enjoying this very moment unlike a certain witch and listed the names of each individual specialist. The three sisters were utterly astonished with who Valtor is closely associated with, especially with the Crown Prince of Domino—the one they were after in stealing the Dragon's Flame and destroying the royal bloodline.

"As the saying goes, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. There's another thing too. There's a girl who also possess the magic of the Dragon Flame as well and I'm not entirely sure how this fairy has this magic. I'm trying to gain this fairy's trust and find out her secrets."

His mothers didn't like what Valtor had informed about the fairy who also possessed such an ancient powerful magic that was the source of the Magic Dimension itself.

Only the Royal Family of Domino would have such magic—it only flowed through their bloodline and rarely anyone outside the family could have the magic of the sacred Great Dragon. So how in the names of Magix had the girl come with its possession? Had the girl stolen the mystical flame of the Great Dragon?

"What's the fairy's name?"

"Her name is Bloom. An unusual name for a fairy. Perhaps the fairy could be be a possible relative to the Sparks Royal Family, which would explain how she has the power of the dragon flame," Valtor theorized—though for some odd reason he had a slightest hunch that he may be right about it. Though it was only a bit of speculation that could be proven true or false. The wizard had needed to discover it for himself.

"Hmm. . . do keep a close eye on that girl and find out her secrets." Lyssils ordered, quite interested with Valtor's information about the young fairy who also possessed its firey power.

The wizard cracked a grin.

Of course that wasn't going to be a problem—that girl had easily believed his grand tale of being a simple kind-hearted wizard from planet Andros. He had a clear background—nothing out of the ordinary.

No one would ever suspect him of being the dark, ruthless wizard Valtor. The very wizard who lusted over darkness and absolute power and tyranny. Destruction and complete world domination.

The Ancestral Witches had glared at Mandragora, as if sparing her another chance at redeeming herself towards them (after all her failed attempts in her mission). The dark witch will not fail this time.

A sinister smile played at her thin lips once she'd been given the task.

* * *

Rain had continued to pour heavily onto the deserted campus.

Everyone was inside the halls having early breakfast before their classes would begin for the day, chattering about the latest unfortunate news.

The mood was quite somber—though it showed mostly on the headmistress and professors over the growing situation that was worsening. All outdoors lessons were canceled yet again due the weather.

Niobe couldn't help but push her food aside—not feeling as hungry as she'd been earlier.

The brown-haired girl wasn't sure if the constant rain and thunder made her feel gloomy than her usual optimistic self or the news she'd been hearing about lately that made things rather depressing. Things had gotten a bit gloomier after the Solarian Royal Ball the last time when most people had enjoyed their lovely time. It'd been about two weeks ago.

"You've got to eat something Niobe. We have seven hours of classes. You need the energy," Marion pointed out concernedly over her dear friend, despite the fact that it was only breakfast, still no one should be on an empty stomach. No one would be fully concentrated.

"I know," Niobe gazed at Marion, her eyes shinning. "But I can't help but feel a bit stressed with everything that's going on lately. A few realms had already fallen to the darkness and some schools are completely destroyed. I'm worried about my homeworld Andros and my family."

"I'm also worried about my parents back at the Manor on Sparks." Marion had grabbed Niobe's hand into hers, trying to comfort her own worries and fears as well.

Samara for her part was preoccupied in listening to Eracklyon's news that was being handled by King Lysander, Erendor's father, and his royal advisors on her cellphone. Total destruction and chaos was slowly taking over major cities in some realms that drew quite the uproar among the people as darkness was seeping its way through every planet. Foreign international travel was being restricted in major planets—since they were being cautious over who they were letting into their planet—afraid that they might be potential spies for the Ancestral Witches.

"I've even heard that some fairies across different realms might transfer to Alfea. I can't imagine being in their shoes. Who knows what kind of horrors they faced? Girls, what if they actually faced the Ancestral Witches?" Luna shuddered horrifyingly, as she closed her eyes as the moon fairy couldn't possibly imagine what kind of torture had the witches inflicted on the innocent fairies.

Bloom felt a cold chill run down her spine upon Luna's words about the Ancestral Witches as if she knew about them—some sort of fear sparked in her eyes as the girl's attention was fully focused onto Luna. Some kind of familiar fear sensation rose in the redhead's chest.

The fire fairy had already knew that they had a dark, unpleasant, and wicked reputation for destroying everything that had come in their path. They wouldn't leave a single person breathing. They were merciless witches of absolute darkness. They hadn't cared for anything and would do at nothing until they've gained all the power to themselves.

The group wasn't sure what to make of Luna's words.

It only damped the fairies' spirits even more.

"Let's hope they _hadn't_ faced them," Niobe muttered sympathetically. Who knew how it'd affected the young fairies' mentality if they'd ever met face to face.

"I doubt they would've."

Headmistress Faragonda had raised her glass and gave a slight gentle tap—it'd drew all the fairies' attention onto the older woman who stood from her seat. Her face filled with utmost seriousness the fairies had ever seen on the kind-hearted headmistress.

"Good morning my fellow fairies! I do have important announcements to make regarding the dire situation and I'm sure most of you all by now heard of the Ancestral Witches and their son Valtor who'd been terrorizing the Magical Universe as we speak, but I rest assure you all you have nothing to worry about. We will continue with our daily activities with minor schedule changes and a curfew will be set as of tonight—" some fairies had grumbled, dissatisfied with the new set of rules that was going to be enacted as of today.

Bloom gazed at her cup—immersed in her own thoughts of everything that was going on around her.

Her life was a complete mess.

Lost in time.

She could sense the dark forces of evil working all around the universe—plunging everyone into unknown lingering darkness, the once cheerful days were slowly becoming somber. Bloom could easily sense that things were turning for the worse and depressing mood filled the entire atmosphere.

Dark storms are lingering on the horizon.

War was coming very soon.

It'd been such a busy and stressful two weeks especially with classes getting intense and overload of homework and magical practices. The fairies hadn't had the exact time to breath especially with first term exams nearing around the corner.

"You know, I just wish for a little sunshine is all. This is really depressing," Luna commented, as a bright sliver had flashed in the darkened skies. She sighed. Was it going to rain for the entire week? Goodness knows she needed some sunshine to peak her up.

The girls were walking down the halls to their class.

Professor Wizgiz had glanced at his students once he'd informed them about transformation, of course not into a fairy, but into a whole different person, in which he'd termed it to be shape-shifting (an adaptive transformation) that the fairies were required to learn as of this year. It was a difficult topic to understand—in which required all ears and full concentration.

He pointed out his finger out to class and shifted into a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, with sleek black hair dressed in pale green robes. Though it had caused many of the girls in the class to gaze at him with full attention—giggling innocently. The man let out a chuckle over seeing how predictable the young fairies could get at times before shifting into former self.

"Any magical being can manage to transformation into something else, if they find such an ability worth their cause of course. It can be quite tricky and difficult to do. It can also take years of discipline and practice in mastering such an art. Some of you may learn this quickly and some may not. I do believe this is worth learning about it. You may never know who might be deceive with such an act."

This had certainly caught Marion's attention as the girl had raised her hand.

"Yes Marion?"

"I was wondering professor, how would you know if someone is manipulating you through the use of shape-shifting? Could you instantly tell? Or would there be signs about it?" she questioned—though it was more for an obvious reason, and the girl had a feeling at the back of her mind that simply wouldn't put her at ease about Remesu.

An impressed smile was shown on the professor's face.

"Now that's an excellent question Marion. You _can't_ naturally tell if he/she is posing under a different identity but there _are signs_ that would show. You see when a magical being shifts into a different from—he/she would have to slowly adjust to developing new characteristics unlike their former selves. Sometimes it creates an awkward (noticeable) shift. . . " the leprechaun had continued to explain to the young red-head fairy all about it as she scribbled down the notes in her notebook for references and to keep a close eye on Remesu, as much as possible for anything suspicious.

Maybe Oritel was right about him?

There was something about Remesu that she couldn't place her finger on, but she was highly determined to find out what deep secret he was hiding from the rest of them.

Bloom hadn't payed much attention to the professor's lecture, as her mind reeled back on the dream she had earlier.

Had it been a memory of some kind? Why else would she dream about it in the first place? So many questions, and yet no one had the answers to it—only she can find it? The redhead had wondered would she ever get her former memories back?

Another bright sliver light had flashed in the sky.

The girl felt so uncertain about what's to become of her—which had easily put her spirits down.

Bloom gazed at her notebook to only see that she'd written Remesu's name with hers. Was that the only thing she could possibly think of? Was that her possible future? No. She couldn't possibly stay here in the past—in her parents' era, in which she hadn't even yet existed. It would disrupt the timeline (and a possibility of changing her own future). But then again. . . what if she could never return back to her original timeline?

Everything was _so_ groggy just like the weather itself—unsure of when the sun was going to shine again?

The class eventually came to an end—it was the last class that the fairies had for the day, as they had returned back to their dorms. Luna plopped down on the couch, her head resting on Marion's lap giving off such a dramatic weary sigh.

"FINALLY! What a day! I'm completely exhausted," the moon fairy moaned. "Now darling, why don't you turn on the T.V I'd love to watch my favourite show." Luna poked Niobe in the arm playfully.

Niobe lifted a single brow at Luna. "Miss Magix?"

"No. Not that one. It's the Royal Affairs Niobe! How could you not know my favorite one?!" Luna placed a hand to her heart as if Niobe had deeply offended her. The fairy of waves rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration.

"You have several shows?! How am I suppose to keep track of them?" the brown-haired girl replied as she turned on the T.V and flipped to the girl's favorite channel.

Marion giggled over seeing her best-friend being all so dramatic.

"Thank you!"

Niobe shook her head.

"I don't understand how you can tolerate her sometimes?" Samara told Niobe.

"I honestly don't know. I just go with it."

The blond girl had ignored the duo fairies, as her dark blue eyes were practically glued to the TV. She'd been dying to see this week's latest episode after being on a total cliff hanger that nearly caused her to have a meltdown. For some reason, Luna's behavior had reminded Bloom of someone familiar. But it couldn't come across her mind, and the girl from her memory also had an admiral taste when it came to fashion.

The news channel had immediately popped on the screen in an urgent manner, halting any other shows from airing at the moment. But something about it wasn't exactly normal. There wasn't any kind of reporters. No. None at all which was highly odd.

Luna had sat up correctly, as her mood had shifted into a serious manner.

Then all of a sudden the TV had gone pitch black. It wasn't only the TV but even the lights had gone off as well.

It was as if the entire power had gone out.

"Very funny Niobe! If you think turning the T.V. off is funny I urge you to recon—"

"I didn't turn it off Luna. I think the power went out."

Luna looked puzzled. "The power went out? But how? Alfea's power never goes out?"

"Maybe a power surge happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that Samara. My cellphone is completely pitch back and it still has a good 73 percent left." Marion frowned, as she observed her screen, pressing the home button on but to no avail it hadn't turned on. The girl gazed at her friends, who also checked on their phones—it wasn't turning on for some strange reason.

"What's going on?" Bloom questioned, no matter how much she tried the phone wouldn't turn on. It was as if someone had purposely cut off all power and connections—leaving them in the unknown darkness that swirled around them all. No latest news. No warning. Just nothing.

"I'm not entirely sure, but this _isn't_ a good sign," the fairy of waves said seriously.

Samara peered through the glass window to see the entire school was completely pitched rain had stopped awhile back. The girl narrowed her eyes for anything unusual lurking around the area. But there was nothing. How peculiar?

All of a sudden out of the corner of her dark green eyes, she spotted a flash of blue light igniting into the darkened sky, forming into a perfect sphere all around the pink castle. Was that a barrier—being put up by the professors and the headmistress—to protect the school from outside invaders? That was a high possibility.

But still it hadn't lessen her concern as to why had the power had gone out?

It was almost as if an ominous feeling was lingering in the air.

Just as the power had gone out, it had returned.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that for cutting off the power like that. You think that no one will notice?" Valtor mumbled under his breath, side-glancing the woman who was dressed in a black cloak that easily matched her surroundings. No one would able to discern her in the dark night (even with enhanced night vision).

"It's highly impossible." Mandragora had rolled her eyes at the wizard.

It was the only way she could do it without being caught out in the open—it was the perfect distraction as the staff of the school would have it up and running within the next few minutes.

The woman had concentrated on her dark magic in summoning out the dark insects—ignoring the man's complaint. They will find a way to break through the magical barrier placed around the castle. They were all _so_ foolish, thinking that putting up a shield would prevent anyone from crossing into the magical barrier.

Mandragora's dark purple lips twisted into a sadistic grin.

Her dark eyes narrowed at Valtor who causally leaned against the large oak tree, completely bothered from his earlier meditation session that he was doing.

The man had reflexed his arms before performing his ritual onto the nasty insects.

Insects that were going to infect the entire professors and the headmistress as the first step into controlling the schools and eventually would succumb to their feet.

The small sized bugs in a size of a mosquito (which couldn't really be detected as a suspicious insect) with an aura of bright green that had absolute venom—it would make one to fall into possession—that would directly severe Valtor. It had his infamous signature mark.

The witch could relish the sweet taste of absolute victory as she watched the dark insects fluttering into a nearby slightly opened window that was just big enough for them to fly through it.

"They'll all fall to the absolute prey of darkness—to our power—by the end of the night!"

This was just only the beginning by infiltrating all the schools with nasty poisonous bugs even Cloud Tower once they were done with Alfea and Red-Fountain would follow next, after Alfea. Once all the schools had been successfully taken over by her and Valtor, Magix would easily succumb to their feet securing their victory for the Ancestral Witches.

Mandragora would finally please her mistresses after the many attempts that had practically failed in all aspects and this was her very last straw before she would suffer their consequences.

Valtor could sense Bloom's magic that had easily spilled from her. The magical familiarity wrapping all around him as if he were some kind of present. His blood had grew hot.

How was that girl doing that?

Was she even aware of it?

Whatever it was. . . it was turning quite bothersome for the wizard. He'd nearly let his guard down a few times. Valtor defiantly didn't need the girl to distract him from his mission. Though he would never admit it to himself, but the way Bloom glanced at him during the Solarian Ball was something he hadn't seen in any sort of girls.

Was it love? No.

The girl appeared to be genuinely curious about him but unfortunately in his eyes it wasn't the real him. No she was curious about Remesu's life.

He'd been out with plenty of women but not a single woman had this kind of affect on him like Bloom. The girl already looked quite different and unusual, maybe Bloom was special in a way that she could only understand him?

The wizard will keep a close eye on Bloom _as Remesu_ and _not_ Valtor despite the fact that no one had realized that he was just the same person. Or rather he planned to be extremely cautious about his surrounding even though the Fairies and Specialists had trust him—though he noted that Oritel was being suspicious of him.

* * *

Oritel's sword clashed against his opponent's blade who was at the near edge of being defeat. The blue-haired man had let out a grunt as he swung his sword against Oritel's who had managed to deflect his attack.

Professor Horace was completely amazed with Oritel's new fighting skills he'd developed over the past few weeks. For he wasn't one of the professors to be easily impressed, it'd take a great amount of effort and skills to colour the man intrigued, not only that, but Oritel and his friends were what he considered to be the top ten students in the entire class.

He continued to watch as Oritel took the perfect opportunity of Shade's reckless move and pinned him down to the ground, the sword and several feet away from Shade's hand.

Once the spar came to an end, he helped Shade to his feet. Oritel heaved for breath as he could feel the thick sweat drip down his face. The brown-haired specialist was utterly exhausted. It'd been a long and tiring day.

"That was an excellent display of sword fighting I've seen so far Oritel!" Professor Horace exclaimed, giving a pat on the young specialist's shoulder.

"Thank you professor!" the young specialist cracked a wide smile.

There was a spark in Horace's dark eyes. "You know Oritel that I'm not a very easy professor to impress. Only a few in this class had already impressed me. Remesu is also one of my top students I'd taught in pervious years, although he continued to pursue his dedicate further into the spiritual and magical arts. . . " the professor rambled on much to Oritel's utter distaste.

The brunet man had wanted to frown, but reframed not to and kept his usual smile. Had everyone in this very school had known who Remesu was? A talented young wizard coming from Andros. It sort of irritated him of being compared to that unknown wizard. Was everyone charmed by him?

Eventually class was dismissed.

Oritel had walked over to his friends. He raised a skeptic brow upon seeing the guys withholding their smiles—almost at second they would burst into laughter. "What?"

His brown eyes had fallen onto his cellphone.

He had paled.

Radius looked as if at any moment he was about to spit some type of mockery into his face. "Dragons Oritel! You've really grown into a complete softie for _her."_ The Solarian Prince emphasized with the use of his fingers as if reference to sweet Bloom.

"What? You've gone through my phone? Now that's a private matter Radius!"

"We hadn't gone through your phone Oritel! It's just that she'd left you a message. But dear dragons, you've written my precious little princess next to her name. How else am I suppose to take it? It sounds so. . . cheesy if you ask me," he chuckled, placing his arm around Oritel's shoulders.

Oritel looked rather annoyed. "Are you going to keep teasing me about Bloom? I mean, it's kinda old news now. She's been here for what a couple of weeks? You should really lay off Bloom. It isn't exactly her fault for landing in this timeline."

"I know Oritel but you know how I could be. I like to mess with you. After all since Bloom's from the future maybe she could answer some of our questions," Radius said thoughtfully.

"Like what exactly?" Oritel asked.

"Like what if Bloom was friends with our own children? Now that's a great question to ask Oritel, but of course when your daughter gets her memory back. What if in the future I had a son who somehow dates your daughter or something? I would defiantly say that be worth knowing Oritel?" Radius tried to persuade his best-friend with a grin.

Oritel blinked his eyes.

He hadn't once thought about it to be exact.

That his daughter might be close friends with his own friends' future children? It seemed to him that Bloom would certainly be friends with whatever children his own friends would have, after all they were

"I don't know Radius if that's a good idea unless if you want to know your future?" Teredor advised cautiously.

Radius snorted. "I don't mind, but I'm curious now."

"Define your curiosity? Would that include you having a child with Luna?" Erendor said, appearing slightly interested.

"Defiantly and a possibility knowing that I would have a son," the Solarian Prince said wistfully.

"And what if you didn't have a son but a daughter?" the Eracklyon Prince pointed out. "And wouldn't you want to know about your future Teredor?"

The red-haired specialist gave a knew what his own future would hold? As long as Luna was in his future, it wouldn't necessarily matter to him if he had a son or a daughter. He would love him or her to his dear heart.

"I'm not too sure if I want to know though. It's sort of terrifying in a way," Teredor admitted.

The group of boys were heading back to their dorms until they had stopped dead in their tracts.

A faint woman's voice was being heard that involved something about wicked bugs infiltrating Alfea's school in order to poison the staff members and the fairies by falling into _their_ sinister possession. The man's voice had agreed and to the specialists' horror that voice was easily recognizable. Could that possibly refer to the Ancestral Witches' possession?

It was headmaster Saladin's gruff voice agreeing with a woman. Their footsteps was getting louder—which had meant the duo were heading in the boy's direction.

It was too late.

Saladin raised a brow at the young specialists who were wandering the halls quite late at night.

A tall unrecognizable older woman, whose hair was completely grey, but a sinister smile played her lips. Her grassy green eyes held absolute wickedness.

Headmaster Saladin's eyes weren't his usual colour but a shade of bright violet and a faint orange colour glowed against his skin that was located on the side of his neck.

There was some kind of mark in a shape of a V.

This _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

Luna had screamed at the top of her lungs as the girl had felt a presence of a bug crawling at her exposed legs. She instantly threw herself out of bed not wanting to see what it was crawling on her legs. Her dark blue eyes stared at the huge nasty bug with piercing red eyes glowering at her. The girl continued to scream throwing magical moon beams at the insect.

The rest of the girls had burst into the blond fairy's room—hearing Luna's shrieking voice.

"What is it this time Luna?" Niobe glanced at the girl.

". . . "

"Spit it out!"

"My room's infested with bugs!" she cried out. "Why me? I _hate_ them!"

Bloom glanced around the room to see that the insects were crawling on everything, leaving no area, untouched by their presence. Those bugs were very familiar, like the one they'd faced when they were at Black Mud Swamp a few weeks ago.

The fairy of waves used her morphix magic to trap the insects and the girl instantly gasp upon inspecting the bugs. "Aren't those Mandragora's bugs? It's the same one we'd seen a few weeks ago?"

"It is. But I don't understand how anyone could just pass through the magical barrier though? It wouldn't make any sense," Marion pointed out, as the girl had incinerate those pesky insects with her flames that appeared to be easily destroyed.

"And why attack Alfea?" Luna chipped into the conversation.

"My guess is that witch is in search of something important," Samara said.

"I wonder wha—"

_SHATTER!_

The girls had heard large bugs break through the glass window in the living room—there was several of them invading their dorm as they poked their heads through the slightly cracked door.

"We have to get rid of them!" Marion exclaimed.

"Looks like we're going to have a sleepless night," Luna groaned.

"We have more things to worry about than having a sleepless night." Niobe said, tightening her morphix on the bug that had bursted, splattering the girls in green slime.

Samara and Luna looked utterly revolted.

_"Magix Winx!"_

_"Enchantix!"_

The girls had morphed into their beautiful fairy forms as they had took their stance, prepared to use their magic against the creatures.

 _"Moon Shower!"_ Luna yelled as a bright sliver light had engulfed the entire room, beams showering down upon the bugs as it hissed.

The brown-haired fairy had waved her hand towards the bugs as her pinkish morphix caused the insects to be glued against the wall, unable to squirm in their very place. She turned to see some bugs encased in bright stones and some were being reduced to nothing to ash.

Niobe glanced out of the window—her face had lost all of its colouring upon seeing a vibrant purple colour in the shape of a V indicating that the dark wizard's presence lingered close by along with that wretched insect witch. "Um girls, I think we've got bigger problems. Look in the sky!" she pointed out.

The four fairies had fluttered to see what Niobe was referring to exactly. They had easily spotted a large V shaped illuminating in the dark sky. The girls had gasped in fear over what it possibly meant. The young fairies had never seen something like this from before or what it truly had meant.

Bloom had frowned.

It seemed utterly familiar to her. . .

She'd witnessed something like this from before but it hadn't been at school, but somewhere in Magix City.

But what was it? Who had managed to conjure something like this in the sky?

It was crystal clear that it was a work of a dark wizard. Could it be Valtor's? Everyone had mentioned to her about the dangers that this man Valtor had possessed, including the headmistress who was in distress over her situation.

Bloom's blue eyes had fixated on the army of bugs that was sweeping through the Alfea's courtyard. There was simply too many of the dark bugs to get rid off. It seemed to the young redhead princess that this attack had been carefully planned by that woman Mandragora.

The enchantix fairy had turned to Marion—though she could see the fear and uncertainty twinkle in her mother's vividly green eyes. Bloom's eyes had widen as she instantly put up a protective barrier that were made of flames—instantly killing the creatures that were swarming to the girls unknowingly.

Marion placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder—giving her some type of comfort in soothing her worries about the surrounding dangers they were in, but it hadn't lasted long since the double-doors had unexpectedly swung wide open—the fairies had finally looked relived upon seeing the headmistress to their delight.

"Aren't we happy to see you headmistress?" Luna spoke breathlessly as her entire body ached.

Luna's eyes had fallen on the headmistress, thought something about Faragonda wasn't right. Her eyes weren't her usual expressive bright blues no it was a dark purple—an indication that the older woman may had fallen to the darkness, in other words, she was unwillingly being possessed by some dark witch or wizard.

The fairies' eyes widen in absolute horror upon seeing a young wizard and Mandragora approaching to headmistress Faragonda's side—their eyes filled with hunger over the young fairies.

Valtor's pale grey-blue eyes were filled with coldness and emptiness.

A grin played his lips, as if entirely pleased to see the girls' terror fill their faces. The man had enjoyed eliciting the fear on someone—no he craved it, almost wanting them to bow before his feet to his pleasure.

Silence had fallen amongst them.

Though Valtor had approached the fairies with a satisfying smile—one that was of pure victory. "Hello ladies! I'm most certain that you've heard rumors about me, the big bad Valtor am I right? In fact, you should remember me from last year right?"

Marion had her arms wrapped around her daughter protectively—shielding her from Valtor's wrath. Her green eyes had narrowed harshly at the wizard who stood before them with a pleased appearance.

Niobe threw a glare at the man.

"And I wonder who you are girl? I'd never seen you from before? You and Marion look so alike but yet you've managed to possess the Dragon Flame?" Valtor smirked at the redhead girl, dressed in the pretties blue ruffled short dressed he'd seen on a fairy. "You think I can't sense it. I also have the same magic but of course the darker aspect you see."

Cold chills had ran down Bloom's spine.

Marion had tightened her hold on her daughter and threw Valtor a disgusted look. She wasn't going to allow this wizard to hurt her daughter again. He'd nearly killed her own daughter. Valtor was a disturbing man.

"I'm quite intrigued with your existence. And forgive my manners, I never did ask: what's your name?" Valtor spoke thickly, his pale eyes staring directly at Bloom. But the enchantix fairy had refused to give in to the man's questions.

"Perhaps Faragonda will shed some insight? Hmm?"

Samara's grassy green eyes widen in horror, realizing that Faragonda was under the wizard's possession as Valtor turned to her for an answer rather than getting it from Bloom.

"You put the headmistress under your spell!" Luna exclaimed furiously.

He chuckled. "Of course we have! What do you think those insects are here for? Surely they're not on some kind of vacation, now are they?"

The fairy of the moon was scarlet in the face. "How dare you!"

Valtor turned to Faragonda for the answer he'd been yearning for quite some time.

"Please don't do it Faragonda! Don't listen to him!" Marion begged desperately, tears welling up in her eyes. If Valtor knew who Bloom truly was: one thing was for sure: Valtor would do at nothing to kill her precious daughter.

Faragonda unwilling as it was opened her mouth and gave the words out. "Her name is Bloom and she's. . ."


	8. Fears Become Reality

_Chapter Eight: " Fears Become Reality"  
_

They had made a quick, simple plan to escape Red-Fountain on such short notice which hadn't been on the Specialists' mind. Not at all. But things had took a drastic change for the worse.

Headmaster Saladin and most of the staff members had been infected by Mandragora's bugs and had fallen to the dark magic unable to overcome the strong magic that was now flowing within their blood—as they had attacked their own senior students.

They had barely managed to collect their things from their dorms—only the essential things that was absolutely necessary at the moment such as kit-aids that they'd gotten from the nurse's office.

The Specialists knew the school inside and out very well compared to the other students and all about secret passages that no student or staff had ever stumbled across as it hadn't been used in decades. Most had probably forgotten all about it. The underground passage that was directly connected to three schools. It was the perfect escape plan for now.

"I'm not entirely sure about walking through underground passages. I was thinking we could use the Owl instead, it easier and faster." Radius explained. "And what if the girls are hurt? They wouldn't be exactly useful riding on a Wind Rider now would they?"

Teredor contemplated, glancing at his friends who approved of Radius' idea with a nod.

"That does sound like a much better option Radius."

"We have to do this quick and try to avoid as many bugs as we can otherwise we would be mindless zombies under the spell." Oritel said sternly, though his gaze had met Alec's grim face, appearing not too pleased. "Did they answer?"

"No," he frowned, as concern flashed in his green eyes—worrying over his little sister and youngest niece.

"I'm most certain the girls can manage to take care of themselves. Let's focus on getting out of here first." Erendor spoke.

Oritel glanced in his room for anything useful that he needed to pack in his bag.

It wasn't going to be everything as he would come back for it later. There was no importance of packing clothes or other uselessness items with him. The brown-haired prince had packed away all of his essential belongings such as his ID card, credit cards, and anything that would give away his identity (which meant of all his photos that he had of himself, his friends and Marion).

He glanced at himself in the mirror—his uniform was ripped as he could faintly see some traces of blood due battling a few insects, and a couple of possessed professors who had fallen under the wicked spell even though Oritel had hesitated to draw the first attack since they were his professors. It was rather unsettling to see a student dueling his/her teacher.

But under such circumstances—it wasn't something they could avoid, sadly to say.

He glanced at his phone to see the bright faces of Marion and Bloom on the screen—it was the photo he'd took of the girls at the Solarian Ball. They were both beautiful fairies. Some kind of firey hope had blossomed in his chest even thought it was a little as it was better than not having hope at all.

"Oritel come on!" Alec hollered out to the prince, snapping him from own distractions of Marion and Bloom. He prayed that both girls were alright and that no one had obtained any serious injuries. He could only hope for the best.

He rushed out of the room, following his friends' trail.

* * *

Valtor had tilted his head at the fairies with eagerness once the full truth had spilled out from Faragonda's mouth. His pale eyes had ignited in pure fascination as he stared at Marion and Bloom. His teeth gleaming. The mother-daughter duo. Who knew? Surely he wouldn't put the pieces together not in that sort of way. Nor would it come across his mind, not in the slightest.

_Marion and Oritel are Bloom's future parents._

_Bloom's their future daughter._

_The future Keeper of the Dragon Flame._

His suspicious were correct.

In fact, his future-self had tried to kill Bloom, but something had happened in his plans. It'd backfired. A mere fluke that prevented the princess's death from ever occurring, but rather she'd somehow had gone back into the past. His future-self must've tasted some kind of victory (of ultimate triumph, right?).

The wizard knew that there was some kind of link connecting the three of them together in someway. So Bloom had somehow managed to time-travel back into the past, to her parents' era? How interesting? Valtor walked up to the fairies, immediately dematerializing the translucent orange barrier.

A sheer look of utter horror flitted across the enchantix fairy's face.

Marion had flung herself in front of Bloom, not allowing the wizard to come any closer to her daughter over the fear that he may inflict pain on the enchantix fairy. Irritation lingered in her green eyes. She had sent him a threatening look towards Valtor that if he dare lay a finger on Bloom she would seriously maim him despite his size being large since she and Bloom were more on the petite side unlike the rest of their family.

"How cute? But pathetic really." He chuckled.

"You will _not_ touch her!" Marion spat.

He raised a questionable brow, as a creepy smile had widened on his face.

Only if Marion and the other girls really knew who he was or what he was to be exact—he'd _touched_ Bloom and practically _kissed_ her on the lips. They were the ones who _invited_ him in the first place. They were all too naïve. How foolish and blind they all were to his true nature?

They were nothing more than a mere joke.

But of course, he couldn't exactly reveal his false identity to the fairies as Remesu Spellbinder. It would simply ruin everything that he had planned out carefully.

"My _aren't_ you feisty, Marion. But I'm not going to allow you to get in my way!" Valtor's pale eyes glowed a bright amber in fury over Marion's fierce determination of protecting her daughter from his wrath. He had unleashed his spell upon the fairies as they flew backwards—the winds knocked out of them as they laid on the ground.

Valtor had instantly threw a translucent purple barrier between himself and Bloom who laid on the ground looking utterly helplessly at the wizard who stood before her with interest. His eyes completely fixated on the beautiful enchantix fairy. Valtor stepped closer to the young redhead girl as he bended down to her, curiosity shinned in his eyes. He wanted to touch her and brush her wounds away with the brush of his finger tips.

 _"Leave her alone!"_ Marion snapped angrily, scrambling to her feet.

Valtor glanced at Mandragora and Faragonda with a twisted smile, as he gave both women his order.

"Finish the rest of them! Bloom's mine!" he glowered hungrily.

The dark witch had gave a nod—her smile growing deadly—as the woman was utterly delighted in destroying the wretched fairies that had crossed her path multiple of times. It had gotten on her nerves.

"It will be my pleasure in ridding these foolish fairies myself!" the witch exclaimed delightedly.

Marion had threw a protective shield in front of herself and her friends as dark magic was hurled their way. Her green eyes had widen in mixture of horror and fear. The headmistress had a haughty appearance due to the dark magic that was hung over her head.

"Please headmistress don't fight us! You have to remember who you are and who we are to you!" Luna exclaimed, as if trying to snap the older woman out of her possession (maybe she could break the spell that was over her). Even the blond-haired girl was hesitant of wanting to throw her any of her signature spells at the headmistress.

It _wasn't_ right.

It felt _wrong_.

Luna's dark blue eyes had shifted onto her friends in search of some kind of idea.

Samara kept pinning the bugs with solid gem-stones and some were trapped within the the sheer vibrant red-orangish stone. Niobe kept warding off the woman's dark magic that was being hurled in their direction.

Marion kept dodging Mandragora's spell that were projecting her way, as her main focus was on saving her daughter from Valtor's clutches that had took the girls by complete surprise. The young fairies hadn't expected to cross path with the dark wizard or come face to face for the first time.

The words hadn't made a single affect on the headmistress as if it were meaningless words.

What were they possibly going to do now?

"Flee now ladies! Your powers are no match for mine! This school had already fallen to the darkness—to the Ancestral Witches and there's nothing you can do about it! The darkness surrounds us all. Your magic is weak. . . " Mandragora rambled on, taunting the fairies to her pleasure over her successful mission. It was music to her ears.

Magix would soon fall next—marking a significant event in the entire Magical Universe. No Realm or Planets would be able to resist that darkness that was slowly plaguing the universe into nothing but utter despair and hopelessness.

Bloom narrowed her eyes harshly at the wizard who stood before her and to the princess' horror—it was the same man had had complimented her blue gown back in the shop several weeks ago.

Was this Valtor?

The wizard who had tried to manipulate her? The man who tried to kill her in the future? He was the one responsible for her memory loss? Memories or not, Bloom _wasn't_ going to allow him to get away with him hurting her, her family, or friends.

The redhead princess had fluttered in the air, several inches off the ground. Her hands had turned into fist balls. Fury was shown in her blue eyes. She didn't like his dark presence at all. Sizzling sparks of amber flames had escaped her fingers.

A cocky smile formed on the man's lips as he took steps towards the enchantix fairy. He could clearly note the anger in her eyes upon seeing him _again_ (perhaps in his younger years)—as if the girl was intimidated by his presence.

"So. . ." he crooned, his index finger lifting the girl's chin upwards to greet her face. His pale eyes looked at her hungrily—the wizard had wanted to see how easily the young girl could crack under his pressure into getting the information out of the fairy. "Bloom from what I'd gotten about you, is that your from the future am I right?"

A trickle of thick sweat began to slide down her forehead. Her heart raced against her chest—feeling each heart beating pounding heavily and her breath had grown unsteadily. Bloom was hyperventilating.

There was no room for her to squeeze out a false truth of her growing situation.

Was he simply reading her far too much than necessary? Too in depth? He was aware of her own Dragon Flame essence that was burning within her very soul. No words could escape her mouth. Bloom was completely speechless.

A satisfactory smile played Valtor's lips as he continued to taunt the redhead fairy. "It seems I've hit a nerve am I right?"

She glared at him though he instantly turned his head in Marion's direction. He waved his hand only to Bloom's horror that he managed to encase her in a tight bubble barrier that seemed to be shrinking in size—almost trying to suffocate Marion with dark magic that was clearly toxic to the young fairy.

Bloom's colouring had drained from her face entirely. "Please _don't_ hurt _her_!"

If anything had happened to Marion—then surely something would bound to happen to herself as well. In fact, Bloom might even cease to exist. It was too horrifying to even think about. As much as her mother's life was on the line, so was hers.

The girl had seen the love Oritel held for Marion even though it wasn't obvious at times—but his eyes had revealed the truth over how he felt about Marion. It was undeniable, but sweet love. Oritel would be crushed to learn if anything bad happened to Marion. Bloom hadn't want to think of such a depressing imagery in her mind. No. She wasn't going to let the cruel, heartless wizard inflict pain over her mother.

He chuckled—his tone had given off a creepy vibe, almost something sinister had lurked in his pale eyes.

"It seems that now I've caught your attention, Bloom, despite the headmistress giving me most of the information about you. I just wanted to confirm a few things with you and if you answer me, Marion shall not be harmed. I can promise you that. And if you dare lie to my face, you know what the consequence would be. . ." he indicated, as the sphere grew smaller around Marion. Despite the fact that Marion was using her magic to expand the dark sphere, but it wasn't working. It was overwhelming Marion's positive energy.

"What do you want Valtor?" Bloom spoke, each word sounding like an edge of a sharp dagger.

"So your the daughter of Crown Prince Oritel, and that fairy, Marion, am I right?" he pressed, his eyes completely focused on the girl's answer—though he could see that she was slightly hesitant, well almost afraid of spilling the truth to him.

"Yes." Bloom was already annoyed.

Clearly, he was amusing himself with his _ridiculous_ questions that he already knew the answers too? But why? The young princess couldn't exactly make out his motives that seemed to be strange. Was the man finding pleasure in simply talking to her?

Bloom bit her lips as uncertainty filled her blue eyes—her blood pulsed with anxiety once his fingers brushed over her exposed shoulders. Coldness had swept through her entire body in mere seconds. The girl didn't want his fingers touching her but yet something about that very touch reminded her of someone. It was awfully familiar.

Her eyes had widened once Valtor muttered the words softly in her ear. It made her body tremble in fear. She couldn't even move a single muscle in her body. Tears were slowly filling her eyes. He _wanted_ her. It was such a scary thought to be in his arms. No. He _wanted_ her magic. Her _purified_ Dragon Flame. He _wanted_ _everything_ that had to do with _her_.

Bloom flinched.

She wouldn't give into his desires.

She wasn't that kind of girl nor would she ever be.

"Or I'll make sure that your life here is like pure hell. I'll begin with your parents, your family, and your dearest of friends then the entire universe. And if that doesn't convinces you, I'll make sure you'll be trapped in this timeline with no way back to your friends again. I can _promise_ you it will happen, princess," Valtor smirked upon seeing the terrified look on the princess' face. He almost wanted to laugh at her reaction.

It was priceless.

But of course the wizard wasn't planning to snatch her at the moment.

That would be far too easy.

The wizard was going to give Bloom some time to think about it. Maybe the girl would slowly crawl into his arms in pure desperation. He liked the idea of the princess just begging for him on her knees, just crying to him. Now that was something he looked forward to. It had amused him greatly upon seeing the panic on the princess' face.

"A deal is a deal Bloom. But you should not forget that I will be waiting for you. Time is of the essence." Valtor freed Marion—though he might've regretted it if it hadn't been for the fairy throwing a huge fireball that hurled towards his direction as Bloom instantly ducked—as he flew backwards.

Marion was furious—her entire body was glowing a vibrant orange hue all around her. Her piercing green eyes narrowed at the man who apparently had threatened her daughter with his poisonous words. She flew to Bloom. Form the looks of things, the girl wasn't faring too well. Tears had stained her face.

"Bloom? Did he hurt you? What did he do? What did he say to you, darling?" Marion pushed Bloom's messy red bangs aside her face. It was clear to Marion that Valtor had threatened her daughter. She grabbed Bloom's slender hands into her very own and gave a squeeze.

Bloom couldn't voice out the words Valtor uttered into her ear.

It was quite disturbing over the fact that Valtor had _wanted_ her. The girl merely shuddered at the thought of being with a dark wizard. A man who nearly tried to end her life (in the future which would be her present time).

What would Marion and Oritel do? No. How would they react to the given news?

Oritel would surely have Valtor's head on a sliver platter once he heard what Valtor's request was from Bloom. Marion wouldn't allow her daughter the chance to be out of her eyesight—always floating atop her head. Her uncle would kill the blasted wizard for his damned suggestion.

 _Damn._ What could she possibly say to Marion?

"Marion! Bloom! Watch out!" Niobe shouted at the duo—throwing her hands up as a bubble of water like material rose in the air, forming into some type of wall net that moved smoothly like a slingshot. Niobe grinned as the dark bugs had managed to stick onto it once they hit the purple bubbly wall-like and the fairy of waves had waved her hand—sending the bugs flying back towards Mandragora, Valtor and unfortunately the headmistress as well.

Faragonda hissed in pain as she threw a dirty look toward the fairies.

"Sorry Headmistress Faragonda!" Niobe cried out.

"Ugh! There's _so_ _many_ of them!" Luna bemoaned, watching the bugs reforming back into their positions again.

Hadn't those bugs grown tried?

The moon fairy had pressed her back against the glass door that led to a spacious balcony. She heard a hard tap on the glass. She glanced to see it was Radius, her fiancé, along with Oritel who came to rescue them from the Mandragora and Valtor's clutches. Luna unlocked the door as the two men had stepped inside with their swords in hand.

Radius and Oritel grimaced upon witnessing the scene before them.

Once Oritel's brown eyes had met Valtor's, fury had ignited in his eyes and turned to Radius. The brunet prince had spotted Valtor along with the rest struggling against Niobe's morphix that had them glued to the wall. It wasn't going to last any longer until the wizard would find a way to escape.

"Come on girls! We've got to go now!" Radius urged.

Luna looked a bit hesitant over the fact that they had to simply leave everything behind them, including leaving their headmistress in such a state of being possessed by the dark witches.

"Luna! Don't worry, we'll come back for them. Even our headmaster and most of the professors had been possessed. We'll save them," he grabbed her hands into his own for comfort. Her eyes shinned with nothing but sadness and heartbreak. "I sure hope so."

Samara and Niobe were the first beings back on the Owl spaceship, currently being held by their fiancés after such a dreadful event. Erendor ran his fingers through Samara's red hair, giving the girl a nice kiss on the lips as if for reassurance that everything was alright. Teredor had Niobe in his arms as if he were afraid of letting her go.

No one would blame him for it.

They all been caught off guard over the _unexpected_ attack from within the castles' walls.

Oritel had been protective as well not allowing either Marion or Bloom out of his grasp especially upon seeing Valtor who had the nerve to make his appearance in Alfea, particularly towards the group of fairies in person. It made Oritel's stomach twist into a tightened knot. The prince was absolutely disturbed by the dark wizard's presence. His warm brown eyes shinned with utmost concern over Marion and Bloom.

"Are you alright girls? Did Valtor hurt you? What happened?" he asked instantly.

It was one of the questions that had troubled him the most.

Marion and Bloom took their seats as the Owl had took off once the men had put in the destination on the panel. It would take them quite a few hours before they would reach their place of landing.

Bloom had felt her mother's arms wrap around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze of comfort, still looking out of place and uncomfortable after her encounter with the wizard.

The girl lifted her head slightly to see that Oritel was gazing at her. It seemed to Bloom, he was inspecting her for any signs of injuries that she may possibly suffer from. His eyes were firmly planted on Bloom, still wanting his questions to be answered.

What could she possibly inform him?

The redhead princess felt her mother rubbing her back easing her stress. It was almost as if Marion had muttered a calming spell in which a steady stream of magic had gently flowed from the brush of her fingertips into Bloom's body, gently calming her breathing and soothing her mind.

Her blue eyes had reflected an emotion that Oritel hadn't easily recognized, but the man could tell it had impacted his daughter's behavior. Almost as if she was fighting within herself. Finally, it had took of Bloom's strength and gut to open her mouth and let the horrifying words spill.

"He _wants_ me."

The moment those words had escaped her lips, Bloom had founded herself shuddering at the horrifying implications of the wizard's words—what he had really meant. Her muscles had slightly tensed despite the calming magic flowing through her veins.

The girl avoided everyone's gaze as she could feel their eyes falling on her. It was completely awkward. Her blue eyes falling to the hands in her own lap. It was. . . Bloom wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, though for the most part, she was livid by the wizard's demand of her. The redhead princess snorted, as if she would do such a thing.

Marion had gone pale as she croaked out weakly.

It was a wonder as to why her daughter hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Valtor was a despicable bastard. Her grip on Bloom only tightened. Fear had managed a way to seep into her chest, as the fairy had known that the wizard was bound to do. He would threaten her girl with words like that—somehow trying to draw her daughter into his dirty arms. Marion's emerald eyes had evoked another kind of emotion—something that was rarely seen in her lovely features.

 _"What?"_ Oritel broke the silence that had befallen them all. Anger laced Oritel's voice, as the man continued to press for more information from Bloom, his eyes narrowing at her. "What do you mean he _wants_ you?"

Bloom gave a shrug, not fully grasping Valtor's intentions. But a part of her inside already knew what his implications meant. "I don't know. He hasn't exactly emphasize about what he wanted, but he did threaten me with making my life like hell." It was pretty ironic. That almost rung a bell in her mind. The way Valtor had spoke those words as it sparked a familiar sensation in her chest. A chill down her back over the way he made her feel squeamish from the inside.

Valtor's future-self had managed to do extensive amount of damage on her—one of them was completely wiping out her memories and the second one, well was obviously being sent back in time when her parents are merely in their late teens and in their early adulthood years.

Oritel cursed under his breath, as he paced around.

He should've expected something like that coming from Valtor.

The nerve of that twisted wizard.

"But my better question is why would Valtor want you if he doesn't know who you are?" Alec spoke concernedly, his green eyes had fallen onto his little sister and his niece for an explanation.

That question alone had seemed to cause the fairies to glance at each other nervously. "Valtor had Faragonda under his spell. So naturally to him, he wanted information and made her spill the truth," Luna frowned deeply.

Alec grimaced. "This would make things a bit difficult."

"Unbelievable! That bastard doesn't know when to stop torturing people?" Radius said, anger detected in the tone of his voice.

Bloom could easily see that the conversation about Valtor had sparked an argument between the boys. The girl rested her head on Marion's shoulder looking utterly exhausted. She didn't even know what the current time was, but Bloom could tell that it was beyond midnight at this point.

 _I could sense your burning flame Bloom. No matter where you are, I can always find you. So don't you try to think otherwise. . ._ Valtor had whispered those words into her ear.

It was cruel.

Weariness had shown on the girl's face as she allowed her heavy eyelids to close. The conversation within the spaceship had seemed nothing more than a mumble of words fading in and out. Darkness swirled all around her as she felt the sleepiness had took over Bloom.

The remaining fairies had fallen asleep leaving the boys back to their earlier debate they'd been discussing about in the first place after recently hearing the devastating news about Magix's collapse. It was one of the major realms besides their own homeworld. The entire City of Magix had succumbed to the darkness mere hours ago, as Mandragora and her armies of darkness had swept through the three magical schools.

It had been utterly devastating once the news had gotten out as a public announcement to the entire magical universe. Parents had been plagued with fear over the safety of their own children that most of them had decided to immediately pull their children out and bring them back home, away from the dangers.

"Who would've thought that Magix would be the first major Realm to fall?" Radius grumbled.

This hadn't brightened anyones' mood. In fact, it had only worsen since if Magix was the first Major Realm to fall then their own Realms would soon follow.

"Lets be grateful for the fact that none of our own Realms hadn't fallen to Valtor and Mandragora," the Prince of Andros said grimly. His olive-green eyes were filled with irritation as the mere thought of the Realms falling to the Ancestral Witches' feet.

The prince had a look of arrogance and he snorted. "Eracklyon would never fall so easily to them or the Ancestral Witches."

"Neither would Domino." Oritel pointed out.

"Or Andros."

"Or Solaria."

"Magix couldn't have fallen that easily too especially with the randoms attacks that happened in the last few weeks. There's no correlation. It seems they've been trying to locate something important and I can't help but itch on the fact that there are spies among us." Alec elaborated. "I mean how else would the headmaster and headmistress be possessed in the first place?"

Teredor had glanced in Alec's direction almost sharing the same concept as the wizard. "I do believe that you may have the right idea. Someone must've been infiltrating the schools in disguise for a while without anyone noticing."

Oritel couldn't help but feel as if Remesu was somehow involved despite the so called Androsian wizard having such a clean background after Teredor giving him the information that he needed.

Remesu was an only child of Mr. Spellbinder and Mrs. Spellbinder. Though it had said that his parents had mysteriously vanished when he was only a thirteen-years-old boy. After the tragic incident, he had dedicated his own time to practicing magic and learning martial arts. What astounded Oritel was the fact, he'd been secretly working King Aradrith and Queen Malia, Teredor's parents much to the Androsian Prince's own astonishment. Oritel still hadn't trusted Remesu with his daughter.

"We should wake the girls up. We're about to entire Domino's atmosphere and it's not going to be a smooth ride."

* * *

Luna was thankful for the fact that the guys who decided to wake them up prior to entering Domino's domain. It had been one bumpy ride once they'd passed through the atmosphere and into the smooth blue skies.

Bloom peered through the window—gazing below to spot an entire city twinkle upon the sun gently rising into the was upon the city, due to the faint morning mist that rose in the air. She could make out the beautiful tall glass skyscrapers and the flags that moved the gently flow of the wind. For some unknown reason, she felt a sense of nervousness wash over her.

She had turned around to see Luna coming up with some sort of brilliant idea as to what they ought to wear. The blond haired fairy had flickered her fingers. Bloom felt the sensation of warm magic wash over her, changing her former pajamas into a nice shade of blue short sleeved shirt with white polka dots and jeans ruffled skirt with yellow wedge sandals. Her red-hair was pulled up into an elegant pony tail with a yellow ribbon.

Marion was wearing a lovely spring green off the shoulders dress. It had ruffles from the waist down. She had a pink ribbon-like as a headband, as Marion's hair was down in thick curls. Her make up was light and natural looking. As for Luna and Niobe who wore tight jeans, though Luna was wearing a dark-blue turtle neck shirt and her blond hair reached her waist.

The brown-haired girl wore a loose purple t-shirt that was tucked in the pants with an inch heels and her thick curly hair was up in a pony tail. Samara was wearing a summery yellow turtle neck dress, sheer tights, and pointed heels. Her hair had loose curls that made her dark red hair seem even shorter falling before the tips of the shoulders.

The spaceship had finally landed in the hangar—where a small group of royal guards had awaited for their prince and his friends to make their appearances. Oritel had manage to arrange a meeting with his parents.

The girls were thrilled to be on ground again (and in a safe area, away from Mandragora and her creepy bugs). The golden sunlight had streamed through the opening glass window, lightening up the area with its bright rays.

"Did you guys manage to catch some sleep?" Luna asked Radius concernedly.

"A little, but don't worry about it. We're fine. I'm glad that your okay love," the Solarian Prince pressed his lips against Luna's forehead as the girl tingled in delight. Radius wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist.

Alec had approached his sister and niece's side, as Oritel had talked to the guards.

Bloom's blue eyes held curiosity as the girl observed her surroundings as the royal guards had led the group of Fairies and Specialist into the Royal Palace. Familiar magic had swept through Bloom's chest—giving her a warm tingling sensation—something about it felt truly magical. Her eyes had drank in the magnificent halls that glistened as the golden rays spilled through the large glass windows.

Everyone noticed that the palace was heavily guarded, with pairs of guards stationed at every door and small groups of guards patrolling the halls. All of them would salute Oritel and bow before him as the prince made his appearance. They had walked up the spiraling staircase and into the meeting halls, in which the monarchs of Domino were awaiting for their presence.

Bloom couldn't help but feel a swirling sensation stir within her, almost as if coldness was somehow sweeping its way into her. Almost as if a dark unfamiliar magic was hung over the back of her head for unknown reasons. It made her chest feel tight, unable to breath properly as she continued to follow Oritel.

The guards had opened the door, revealing King Hyperion and Queen Leilani and Lord Adrian Lovell and Lady Lassandra Lovell inside, who appeared to be engaging in a deep conversation before their arrival. The parents had seemed to be relieved upon seeing their children and their friends in one piece.

"Your Majesties, your son and his friends are here," one of the guards announced loudly.

The adults' attention had focused on the group of Fairies and Specialists.

"Thank you lieutenant. You can go now. Leave us alone and make sure that we aren't disturbed unless there's an emergency." King Hyperion told the guard.

"Yes sir!" the guard bowed to his king, before exiting out and closing the door behind him.

It had fallen silent for a few seconds before Oritel had approached his parents. His mother was the first person to give her son a welcoming hug—though he could see the glint in her brown eyes over seeing her son uninjured. Leilani had fussed over son, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned a few snickers from his from his friends. Hyperion had placed a hand on his son's shoulder, pleased in seeing Oritel return back home safely.

Marion and Alec were surprised to see their own parents.

The couple had glanced at Bloom, who were simply curious about seeing their future granddaughter for the first time. Of course it was after being informed by the king and queen themselves who managed to fill them in about Bloom's situation.

"When we saw the fall of Magix on the news we couldn't help but worry about you," Hyperion said. "It a huge relief to see all you return safely and unharmed after last night's unexpected attacked by Mandragora and Valtor. I also would like to acknowledge that today we face a new enemy, an enemy we've unfortunately overlooked due to our current situation with the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora. In fact, you should note that the Ancestral Witches and Valtor _serve_ this dark creature."

"What?" the group said, astounded by the king's new source of information.

If the Ancestral Witches weren't enough for single handedly terrorizing the entire magical universe, now there was a new enemy who popped up on the horizon in which the wizard and witches had served its master? What could that even mean? Who was this new master? What kind of dark creature was it? How powerful was it?

Bloom couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach over the way her paternal grandfather King Hyperion had referred this new enemy as a dark creature. She had a feeling. . . that it was somehow familiar to her, as if she had once herself had faced this enemy in her former memories in which she no longer remembered. Chills ran down her spine.

Fear sparked in Marion's green eyes as the girl glanced at her friends and back to her daughter. Although Marion had a curious expression as to wanting to know who their new enemy was or how it was the witches' master in the first place.

"Father would you have any idea as to who this new enemy might be?" Oritel questioned. "And why the Ancestral Witches might serve their master?" Oritel had assumed that the Ancestral Witches were the ones who wanted to seize all the power in the Magical Universe and destroy everything in their path as worlds would succumb to their feet.

A frown tugged at the king's lips as the queen looked utterly disturbed, her grip tightened on her husband.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the story of Great Dragon and how its firey breath sparked life all across the dimensions. During the birth of Great Dragon, another birth happened, one out of pure darkness. A polar opposite to the Great Dragon. He's an unpleasant, but deadly creature. He's a Shadow Phoenix." Hyperion explained.

Horror had spilled across the young Fairies and Specialists' faces.

"An immortal creature born from absolute darkness?" Teredor questioned. In fact he had once stumbled across through A Magical History of the Universe. There had been faint descriptions of the Shadow Phoenix, also there was another term for that deadly creature, the Prince of Darkness.

"Yes. And the Shadow Phoenix can't be destroyed just like the Dragon Flame can't be extinguish." Hyperion said grimly.

Bloom somehow was lost in her own thoughts no longer being in tune with the conversation, as a powerful memory had entered her mind. The vision had instantly changed from the bright to absolute darkness.

_Bitter air had brushed against her exposed skin. The throne room in which she had stood had lost its bright (cheery) glow. The family portrait was shredded that had her grandparents and father, and the current family in which she and her older sister and her parents were included completely torn. Everything was completely in ruins. Rubbles was everywhere. The redhead princess could easily see that there was large holes in the wall and the once glass ceiling was shattered._

_Bright white blankets had filled the entire room as snowflakes had descended from the darkened gray skies. It almost looked like an abandoned palace. No one was around. It was as if the people had vanished into thin air._

_"Oh! This must've been the throne room! It must've been really beautiful back in the days," a bubbly-cheerful blond-haired girl uttered. Her tone of voice was laced with a bit of excitement upon discovering Bloom's royal bloodline, as she continued to inspect the room that Bloom unfamiliar with._

_"It's too bad that the Ancestral Witches had destroyed everything. My father use to tell me about this planet, about all the times he visited it with his friends. It used to be one of the most beautiful planets in the entire Magical Dimension." The Andorsian Princess had state as a small smile played her lips. Though her voice hadn't matched her expression. It was utterly devastating._

_A dark echoing laugh had bounced the walls._

_"Girls be prepared! Valtor's here." It was Bloom's own firm voice._

_"I do have to admit, good looks do run in your family. But it's unfortunate that they've all met their untimely demise before you had the chance to know them." A cold voice spoke, startling Bloom as the girl turned on her heels to see Valtor gazing at the royal family's portrait before turning to the current heir to Domino's throne._

_Bloom had grind her teeth together, slightly chattering from the harsh cold weather that surrounded her. Her blue eyes had turned into saucers. She didn't want that wizard to compliment her or her family members not after the dark and unforgivable things he had done. Despicable acts that simply couldn't be listed._

_Valtor had turned to Bloom._

_His pale grey-blue eyes glowed with absolute delight as he eyed the last remaining Princess of Domino. It would be to his own utter amusement that he would be the one to finish her off. The wizard who had managed to destroy the entire Royal Family of Domino under his own hands. That would be one of the greatest accomplishments of all times. A sinister smile had stretched on his face._

Bloom shuddered so hard over her memory that she could barely hear her name being called by Marion.

It had overwhelmed her.

The girl had found herself panting hard for breath as is she had simply forgotten how to breathe in that moment. Her lungs had contracted painfully. Her body trembled from the inside. That memory had really shook her to pieces. The girl had noticed that everyone was staring at her with full concern.

The redhead princess had nearly forgotten that she wasn't alone, as that particular painful memory swept into her mind. Another past memory that only left her feeling confused more than ever.

Why was the throne room room or from the looks of the things the entire palace completely destroyed and deserted from any inhabitants, leaving nothing but coldness? Some sort of eternal winter? For some reason, Bloom had a bad feeling lingering in her chest about that specific memory.

Bloom felt a strong hand placed on her shoulder.

It was her uncle who looked down at her in concern. "Are you alright Bloom?"

The girl felt her cheeks flush brightly . "I'm sorry if I made you all worry. It was just a strong memory."

"What kind of memory? Was Valtor in your memory?" Oritel questioned his daughter. There was a brief flicker of anger in his brown eyes, knowing that the dark wizard may have caused some kind of trigger in Bloom.

She knew that lying wasn't an option. It made her feel extremely nervous knowing that everyone had their eyes on her for her response. "He was."

Oritel grumbled.

Hyperion and Leilani exchanged glances already knowing that Valtor wasn't the issue that had bothered Bloom even though the wizard had played a huge factor in causing their granddaughter to be easily triggered. They had wanted to speak with Bloom alone since they were the only ones besides Faragonda witnessing her memories.

The king cleared his throat, as silence had befallen within the room. "Oritel why don't you and your friends get some rest. After all it was a long journey coming here. Your mother and I will be speaking to Bloom alone. I must inform you that there will be a meeting around 1:30 with other royal families across the Magic Dimension in which I hope you'll all be joining us."

They had thanked the king and queen for such generosity.

Bloom felt as if another memory was trying to resurface into her mind.

This place. . . was it actually trigging some of her painful memories? Memories she couldn't exactly connect together. The pieces of memories felt more fractured than ever.

Marion glanced at Bloom to see that something was triggering her daughter's memories. Were all of her memories unpleasant and dark? The girl couldn't help but find herself shuddering upon seeing Bloom's suffering.

"Father, why can't I be here when you're speaking to Bloom? I have to know what's going on with her and understand her memories? You haven't given me any insight regarding her memories that you possibly know of?" Oritel questioned his father with fierce determination written all over the prince's face. Oritel hadn't wanted to be left in the dark in regarding to his daughter's unfortunate situation in regarding to her memories.

Hyperion and Leilani had known that their son would question them about Bloom's memories. Though they weren't going to spill any kind of information to their son just yet, as for Oritel wouldn't possibly handle such a dark and depressing situation. It wasn't the right time, not until Bloom to recover most of her memories.

"When I find the timing is right, you and Marion would be the first to know. Your mother and I have gathered only a small portion as to what happened to Bloom." Hyperion explained carefully to his son, despite already knowing what's in store in the future. The king only hoped his son would understand for the time being. And perhaps, he could find a way to alter their world's fate?

"The only thing I know is that Valtor in the future is trying murder my daughter so. . . I need to know."

"Oritel, love, please try to understand that this isn't easy for us and imagine how hard it is for Bloom. We're trying to put the pieces together that could very much help my granddaughter." Leilani spoke softy to her son.

Leilani was the only person in the room to reason with her only son and calm him down, after all, Oritel had a soft spot for his beloved mother. Oritel smiled at his mother. There was never in the time of his life, he would argue with her unlike his father. The two men in the queen's family were awfully stubborn and hardheaded at times which had often resulted in heated arguments between the two. She was the only one who could mange to diffuse the situation between the king and prince.

The brown-haired prince had given his mother a kiss on the cheek lovingly. "I haven't possibly thought of that Mum. But please keep me up to date with her, alright? It doesn't have to be much."

The queen smiled warmly. "Please love, why don't you and your friends enjoy your time here. And don't worry, Bloom will be shortly following you."

Bloom was nervous in the presence in of both set of her grandparents (and the girl hadn't met with her mother's parents yet). If anything, she felt utterly awkward once she had watched her uncle, mother, father, and friends leave her alone the throne room with her two sets of grandparents who had grown heavily concerned about her. It had gone awfully quiet once the doors were closed behind them. The girl felt her heart raced within her chest so fast that at any second it might be ripped out from her chest.

"You're certainly a spitting image of our daughter," Lassandra remarked.

"And you managed to inherit my wife's lovely shades of blue. Did Marion tell you about us?" Adrian asked.

Bloom smiled, as the girl recalled the way her mother had talked about her grandparents. "She did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I posted all the chapters and now its up to date with Fanfic. 
> 
> Though I'm still writing/tweaking with chapter nine and doing some revisions here and there so it won't be out for a while or so. I feel so relieved now. Until next time! :D


	9. Find The Silver Lining

_Chapter Nine: " Find The Silver Lining"_

The Specialists had decided to do some extra training once they had rested for a good hour. Oritel had placed his favourite sword back in the stands with the rest of unused blades and magical weaponry.

Oritel couldn't help but glance at Teredor for some kind answer, as the man had grabbed a the white towel and wiped off the excessive sweat from his face and bare chest. His chest heaving for breath.

Oritel had to take his mind off of things. "So I'm going back to your theory about time traveling? You've mentioned that nothing good comes out of it. Should I take that as a warning?"

Teredor placed his weaponry aside, seeing the concerned look on Oritel's face.

"Is this about the way Bloom flinched back in throne room?" Teredor asked.

Oritel sighed heavily. "Yes, and why do I get the feeling that something terrible might've happened to Bloom? I want to help her as much as I could, but I have no idea how to do that without having any information. Even a simple memory could help me understand Bloom."

"Why don't you ask Bloom herself? After all you're her father, you can get the answers from Bloom and there's a good chance at whatever she flinched back in the throne room must be some kind of lingering memory. If anything, that's probably a fresh memory." Teredor explained.

The Dominian Prince allowed the words to sink into his mind—taking in Teredor's suggestion.

Oritel had to know what was going on with his daughter, and if his parents wouldn't tell him anything, perhaps Bloom would. She had to listen to him and Marion, as they were her parents. This might be the only way.

"Once I see Bloom I will ask her."

The two Specialists had grabbed a cold refreshing drink, meanwhile Radius and Erendor continued to spar, as their sharp blades slashed against each other. Neither men could be able to handle at the idea of being defeated, which Oritel thought it to be a bit foolish (or childish in a way). Radius and Erendor were stubborn and prideful in their own ways, which their personalities often clashed with each other.

"Should we try and stop them? I think they're taking it a bit far?"

"Nah. They aren't little children and they should be able to handle a little defeat. But I'm finding this rather entertaining." Oritel chuckled amusedly.

Radius growled once he was taken by surprise, as the man had fallen backwards.

Erendor had distracted him with the use of his weakest aspect, his love for Luna.

It had caught him off guard when Erendor had 'told' him he'd spotted Luna with the other girls walking through the halls and unfortunately Radius couldn't help himself but turn in the direction Erendor pointed out.

"I would've knocked you out if you hadn't distracted me about Luna!" Radius grumbled, sounding annoyed by Erendor's full boasting.

"I'm pretty sure you would've lost anyways," Erendor mocked.

The Solarian Prince threw him a glare.

"Hello boys!" a female voice called out that was recognizable, but it was strangely familiar. It was as if they knew the forgotten voice from somewhere but couldn't exactly place a finger on it.

They turned around to see a young woman in her early twenties with thick long brown curled hair that fallen down to her mid-waist, dazzling honey coloured eyes that seemed to show pure superiority, coldness, and nothing but being genuinely self-absorbed with her own interest.

The fairy was wearing a skin tight ruby dress that reached her mid-thighs with dangling gold earrings that catched the light. Her heels clicked on the marbled floor, as the fairy approached the brown-haired Specialist.

Oritel's eyes had widened as the girl practically flung herself onto him.

"Aria! What th—"

The fairy of gems had hugged the Dominian Prince tightly to her, despite him just finishing his workout. The girl was practically glued to him as if she were a magnet to him. She enjoyed having to touch his skin.

"I've missed you so much Oritel!" Aria spoke in a honey-sweetened tone that had no affect on the prince. Oritel could only roll his eyes at the girl's foolish antics.

Oritel groaned.

Clearly, this girl was so desperate to be in his arms when he had no intentions being with Aria. Couldn't that girl understand that he _doesn't_ want to be with her through her thick skull? Aria _wasn't_ even _his type_.

Oritel pulled away from the girl's grasp and stared at her unblinkingly. "When did you come?"

"About an hour ago and I thought I should see you," Aria smiled at the brunet man. One out of poison.

Prince Oritel lifted an eyebrow, displeased by the fairy of gem's presence. He hadn't expected to see her today out of all days. "So you practically sneaked yourself into the palace, _uninvited_?"

"Oh! Now I _wouldn't_ call it that Oritel," her voice sounded soft and sultry. Her honey coloured eyes sparked with an emotion that Oritel could clearly see that was filled with desire and love towards him.

Yup. Oritel already knew what Aria's motives were, as the girl had never cared about him. She only cared about his status, wealth, and for increasing her family's status.

Her parents were only on it because they wanted her to marry into the Domino's royal bloodline and would do everything for her to get the crown. What a better to do this, was to fool the crown prince himself and his parents over the fact that Aria genuinely cares about Oritel and Domino's people.

 _"Aria stop!"_ Oritel placed his hand in front her, trying to stop the girl from coming any closer to him.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked innocently as possible, batting her eyes a couple of times.

It was simply an act of concern that made the prince want to gag.

"First you've got to stop with calling me darling, love, or any of the likes. Aria, when _will_ you _understand_ that I'm _not_ into you? I don't even like you and would you please spare me the drama. We all know what you want, which is the crown." Oritel told the fairy, irritation was evidence in his voice.

The brunet man couldn't put up with her any longer.

The prince hadn't wanted to snap at her, but Aria was getting on his nerves lately especially with all the calls that he'd been personally declining. Oritel was slowly beginning to lose his patient with her.

She was one frustrating fairy.

Aria folded her arms in front of her chest, letting out an exasperated sigh. She was outraged by the prince's accusation towards her despite the fact that Oritel had slapped the bloody truth right to her face. Aria was scarlet in the face.

"You think I want the crown?! You think I'm _bloody_ selfish. . ." the fairy ranted.

Oritel shook his head. The fairy was beyond annoying.

She was trying so hard trying to play it off cool.

It simply wasn't working.

"I know for a fact that you are selfish and cold. You think of only yourself and no one else. I'm not going to be with a girl like that as my future queen, wife, or mother of my children. It's not what Domino needs or what _I_ need." The brown-haired prince had brushed passed the fairy, leaving her fuming in her own delusional fantasy.

"And who would be your perfect queen? Is it that fairy Marion?" Aria spat out in distaste, her honey eyes narrowing at prince Oritel with ire. The fairy of gems had watched as the rest of the men had followed Oritel out of the gym leaving her all alone.

It made Oritel's blood rile up over the way Aria spat Marion's name in hatred. He wasn't going to answer her, it was only going to feed Aria's hatred even more. Oritel shuddered in fear over Marion.

The prince certainly didn't want Aria to go after his girlfriend and hurt her or far worse. What had terrified him even more, if she ever found out about Bloom's existence in this timeline, there would be no telling what Aria would do. Oritel wasn't going to allow Aria to come near his girls no matter what.

"Who does Aria think she is? Doesn't she get the fact that I'm _not_ even slightly interested in her? Why can't she take a _no_ for answer?" Oritel said frustratedly, running his fingers through his short hair.

Clearly, Aria doesn't know when to just give up.

It was utterly pointless talking to someone like her.

"She's an annoying witch, but you've got to do something about it soon. You should officially seal your engagement to Marion soon otherwise Aria's going to keep thinking that you're available," the Solarian prince emphasized to Oritel with finger quotes.

Radius was right. Oritel had to something about it and the sooner the better.

He will _not_ allow anyone to tear him apart from his Marion.

Oritel groaned painfully. "My parents don't see any kind of potential in her as the future Queen of Domino. If she's that desperate, Aria could find some other prince to marry. _Not_ me!"

* * *

Bloom had felt utterly relieved once her maternal grandmother Lassandra eased her strong and painful memories that were swarming into her mind. The young redhead fairy couldn't grasp at the interpretation of those blurred memories.

The girl had easily seen the shift of absolute worry on her grandparents' faces. No. It was beyond being worried at this point. Bloom swallowed hardly, nervously fiddling with the strands of her red hair.

Lassandra's gaze had fixated on her husband.

A look of utter discomfort had shown in her blue eyes as the woman had managed to tap into her youngest granddaughter's memories. Almost a sense of sadness had washed over the woman, as her heart was completely torn into million of pieces upon the realization of the harsh, _cold_ truth of her granddaughter's life.

Bloom had gone through so much in her short life. It was overwhelming. Lassandra wouldn't blame for Bloom for wanting to choose a simpler life—one that wasn't filled with magic or being tracked down by vengeful, twisted, dark wizards for her magic. Bloom had a gift, but it was almost as deadly as a being a curse carrier.

What had broke their fragile hearts the most was the fact Bloom had _never met_ any of them.

"Are you alright, Bloom?" Lassandra said softly, seeing the pained expression flitter her granddaughter's face. "I'm sorry that all those memories are overwhelming you and giving you a headache. Hopefully in time, you'll unravel those memories, darling."

Bloom had hoped that the sooner she could remember her memories the better it would be for herself and for the sake of everyone, including her own family. She hadn't even belonged in this timeline. Though there was a mysterious feeling crawling at the back of her mind that Bloom simply couldn't itch off. One that might just bite her in the back.

"Hopefully I could make sense of it soon." Bloom admitted truthfully.

The girl hated the fact that she couldn't be able to dwell on it or try to understand it or what it had _meant_. All those fragmented memories that were swirling in her mind were giving the girl a major headache. She couldn't even pull the strings together. It was all in small pieces that hadn't made any sense to her, each piece was fit to the unknown puzzle.

Why was this place frozen in ice? In ruins and deserted from all life and inhabitants in her own timeline? Had something tragic happened to her kingdom? Had the dark forces manage to succeed in destroying Domino and all other worlds as well? Then if that was the case, then what kind of life had she and her family led?

Queen Leilani placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder easing her stress.

Bloom could see the distressed expression on both sets of her grandparents' faces as they witnessed her memories. She could feel several bubbles rising within her chest out of pure guilt. The girl _hadn't_ wanted to break her family's heart. Bloom didn't even have it in her to do such a thing. In that moment, it was just cruel.

She had _another_ problem.

Bloom had been writing in her journal over the bits of things that she personally could remember—particular the insightful details. Unfortunately, she had left that journal back at Alfea (with written evidence of what the future may possible hold).

That could be _very_ troublesome.

Not only that but Valtor had figured out her identity as being Oritel and Marion's future daughter, who happened to be the future Keeper of the Dragon Flame—Valtor's counterpart. That information in itself was dangerous. Her blue eyes had shifted onto her family members—appearing utterly concerned about a particular issue.

"There's another thing you should know. It's Valtor." It had took all of Bloom's strength to not feel uncomfortable in that heated moment. The truth was going to spill out one way or another and the sooner the better.

She looked at them bluntly. "He _knows_ about _my identity_."

To be fair, Valtor had enjoyed taunting her with that knowledge. Just when Bloom had assumed they'd been a step ahead in the plan.

" _What?_ How would the dark wizard have access to that information?" King Hyperion nearly snapped in exasperation, leaning back into his throne, clenching his jaw.

He hadn't expected to hear something like this coming from Bloom.

If the damned wizard had known about his grandchild's existence in this timeline, surely Valtor would have no qualms about spilling those secrets to the his mothers or their master, Lord Darkar himself. Bloom's life was in potential danger without the girl realizing it.

The situation could turn for the very worse.

"Headmistress Faragonda was under a spell and so he wanted information. He forcefully made her spill the information that he desired for. It was Madragora's dark magic that managed to infiltrate Alfea and most of the faculty members had fallen to the dark magic." Bloom explained cautiously, carefully noting the expressions the adults wore on their faces.

The news was completely unsettling.

"You've confronted him?" the king asked sternly.

"Yes along with Madragora." Bloom shuddered upon the memory of that delusional witch entering her mind.

"Mandragora? She's a dangerous witch—her dark magic is _lethal_. A single wound from her poisonous bugs could kill someone within an hour or much shorter, if not treated immediately," the king acknowledge of the woman's deadly magic. The man had witnessed several wizards and fairies die under the woman's dark violence in unleashing her deadly creatures. The gruesome death had burned into the king's mind.

Madragora was a twisted woman who faithfully served the Ancestral Witches and the Shadow Phoenix. That woman was not to be casually trifled with as she had a dark streak within her. Provoking her was both foolish and dangerous.

He couldn't allow Bloom to confront that dark witch or Valtor without having to put her skills to the test (due to her lack of memories). The girl had nearly died the first time when she faced Valtor in the final showdown.

"In the meantime Bloom, you'll be provided with additional training under my guidance. They are _ruthless_ beings and I can't allow you to be in harms way _again_. You'll be protected all cost." Hyperion informed the young fairy.

The girl could tell that there was no room for her to disagree with her paternal grandfather's terms that seemed to be a bit overbearing. All the adults had simply agreed with his terms.

They only had the best interest for their granddaughter's safety.

Bloom could spot the anxiousness shine in the king's hazel eyes towards her—for fearing if Bloom would face _them_ again—she would meet her untimely demise.

Bloom had a deep feeling that she was going to be monitored by the royal guards under the king's order about keeping her safe. Would her own father agree to it? It was a good possibility that he would agree with her grandfather's idea, as Oritel had been floating over her head so often.

Queen Leilani had gazed at her granddaughter with a soft expression. "Bloom, darling, before you could meet up with your father and his group of friends, there's a small request I need from you."

"Of course. Anything." Bloom had smiled tightly—though she could easily spot the glimmer in her paternal grandmother's warm brown eyes as if she had planned something in particular for her dear granddaughter.

King Hyperion had frowned upon witnessing the memories for the second time.

It had made all the adults uncomfortable with that knowledge.

* * *

Aria's older brother was stuttering through the palace's halls.

He still couldn't believe what his sister had suggest.

She had the most ludicrous idea of all times.

Sneaking herself into the palace to see Prince Oritel was one thing, but to be caught by the Queen herself. . . that was. . . another story entirely. In fact, the queen held utter disdain towards his younger sister. Aria was playing the dangerous lines. She was being absolutely foolish.

Soft voices were heard in the halls.

Familiar voices that belonged to fairies as they continued to giggle.

It had sounded like the Alfea fairies. They were here, on Domino.

"Issac?" Marion frowned deeply at catching the sight of the man. It had been awhile since she and her friends had seen him at Red-Fountain. She had narrowed her vividly green eyes at Issac. Why was he even here?

"Oh, why hello Marion, girls!" the dark-haired man greeted the fairy with such a pleasantry smile. Though his eyes had drifted onto the redhead fairy in particular. But Issac couldn't exactly say that Marion was delighted to see him again, as the fairy had her hands to the sides of her hips, glaring directly at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marion emphasized.

He kept his cool on, smiling at the fairies.

"Just enjoying the nice stroll. But I do have to say, I'm quite surprised in seeing you here, Marion."

The redhead had given him a tight smile.

Issac approached Marion, as he tried to drape his arm over her shoulders though the girl had intentionally avoided him. The black-haired man had frowned deeply once the girl had moved away from him. Confusion crossed his face.

"Is something wrong, Marion?" Issac asked, pretending to sound hurt by the girl's behavior towards him. It was very unlike her to do so. She appeared to strongly dislike him for no apparent reason. Or a reason that he simply could make sense of.

"Yes. There is Issac," the girl said sharply, sounding rather serious.

"Which is?" he asked, puzzled.

"You. _You_ are the _problem_."

"What?" Issac's dark eyes had enlarged, as he seized Marion by the arms—gripping her so hard that she let out a faint cry.

Marion's heart pounded in her chest heavily. Her emerald eyes were filled with utter irritation and fear of what the man was about to do to her. He was _hurting_ her.

The fairy had personally blocked him from all her social media accounts and her from number as well. No matter how many ways she had tried to get rid of him, for some reason, he always crossed paths with her.

Anger boiled within her as she had the urge to slap him across the face! She _wouldn't_ regret it nor feel any guilt. Issac would deserve it. The man was clearly invading her space.

"What do you _mean_ by _I'm_ the _problem_ , Marion?" he hissed.

The rest of the fairies had threw glares at Issac. He was annoying. Though it appeared to Marion that Luna wanted to screw Issac for being a complete _jerk_ towards her best friend. Niobe had the urge to drench him in icy water, meanwhile Samara kept her lips tight—though her quietness was the most terrifying thing that any person can face.

She could handle herself.

Marion snorted.

Was he actually being serious? Couldn't he see the reason why? That he was just downright toxic to her? The way he treated her just like she were an object with no feelings?

The disrespect he'd constantly shown her.

"Are you actually serious?" Marion pulled herself away from him, throwing him a nasty glare. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to you? I _don't_ like you _nor_ _will I_ ever be with _you_. Get that into your tiny brain."

Issac scoffed, hardly believing a word that escaped her lips. Marion was simply lying to him about her genuine feelings she truly has for him.

He watched as Marion brushed past him, coldly. "And besides, I should let you know that Oritel is _my boyfriend_ and there's _no_ chance in hell that we're ever going to be together."

Issac growled by the sudden fact.

It _wasn't_ suppose to be like this.

His sister was suppose to charm the prince and capture his heart. And well, he was suppose to be the one to end up with Marion. It was all going according to his plan until things had took a drastic change when his sister, Aria, had majorly screwed up in resulting the Domino royal family holding utter disdain towards their family.

Issac was very well aware of Oritel being childhood friends with Marion due to their parents close history together, but Marion being the _prince's girlfriend_. . . the man hadn't thought the two were getting seriously committed in their relationship.

"You know, sweetheart. . . " he grabbed her hand, his dark eyes were filled with ire. "What makes you _so certain_ that King Hyperion and Queen Leilani approved of their son's choice of being the future Queen of Domino."

Marion stared at him with her unblinking emerald eyes. There was a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

A sudden, loud, booming voice had pierced through the halls.

"Oh, I don't think you should worry about that, Issac."

The group of Specialists had appeared right on time and Oritel saving Marion from Issac's grips. Oritel sneered at Issac who had almost the same wicked personality as his sister, whenever he wanted to get his hands on particular things when it hadn't gone his way. The Dominian Prince had approached Marion's side. Issac had already dropped his hand back to his side.

The prince had glanced at Marion's wrist to see the mark he'd left her with. A deep color of red, almost turning purple. So it appeared to him that Issac had been holding her quite aggressively and most likely against her will. That bastard. His eyes ignited with fury. He was disturbed by the thought of Issac hurting his Marion.

Oritel's lips had curled into a cruel smile.

"I'm just going to tell you this _once_ Issac, stay the hell _away_ from my girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancée, or there will be severe consequences. One more thing, if I were you, I'd better leave before I have the guards escort you out."

Issac held his head high, still not appearing to be intimidated by the Crown Prince. He wasn't done yet. "This is far from over, _your majesty."_

"I believe it's already over," Oritel sneered.

Radius had wrapped his arm around his fiancée and kissed her on the head. The blond had smiled warmly upon feeling his presence besides her. It had made her feel safe being in his arms as he whispered in her ear. Luna was okay, but Issac had ruined their moods with his rude remarks.

"I was seriously considered blinding him." Luna said.

"The nerve of him just makes me sick," Niobe chimed in. "The way he treats women is unbelievable. He has _no_ respect at all." Teredor approached his girlfriend's side, fully agreeing with her. Though he gazed at Oritel skeptically.

"Do you know why they're here?"

"I could only take a guess that their father is here to do business with my father. But I don't understand why his children came along." Oritel scowled.

Marion knew exactly what Oritel was referring too. Aria was here as well. She must've sneaked into the palace with her older brother Issac. It'd make perfect sense. She glanced at him. Her eyes were shimmering in worry.

"I'm so sorry Marion if he'd hurt you."

The girl smiled softly at the prince.

Oritel placed his hand on Marion's cheek, softly caressing it as he tried to comfort her. Alec, Samara, and Erendor gazed at Issac in pure disgust as the man had walked away completely irritated with how the entire situation had turned out in the end. Erendor had suggested to Oritel to increase security in the palace—to keep any intruders or those who were unwelcome—it was something that Oritel had to do.

* * *

The redhead princess had admired the luxurious, regal bedroom. Her blue eyes drinking in the stunning scene from all around. The tall glass windows were tinted that led to a balcony. The room itself was lavish and elegant, befitting for a Princess. An enormous four-poster bed stood on a dais, in the very center of the room. The edges of the bed were trimmed in gold. The curtains were made out of fine silk that was tied by a tassel that held the bed curtains back, matching the bed entirely.

The room itself was bathed in bright shades of teal, gold, and flecks of soft white perfectly capturing the essence of the luxurious room. Tall wardrobes stood against the wall to one side of the bed; beside the bed there were two wooden night stand were placed with jewelry boxes, that contained several rare gemstones and priceless jewels, and several brushes and combs than what a Princess could use. Crystal bottles of perfume were scattered around with dazzling caps.

In the middle of the room, a large crystal chandelier was hung from the ceiling with splashes of gold. Across the room from where Bloom stood, there was a fire place, followed with a perfect seating: two plush chairs, a large wooden coffee table, with an elegant white, fluffy carpet, giving a perfect view to gaze at the horizon.

Thousands of girls would have killed to have such a luxurious room.

It had a wonderful view since the room was located in the high towers, easily overlooking the entire kingdom. The vast blue ocean sparkled under the golden sun. Beautiful nature surrounding the palace with different shades of vividly green. Birds had flown in the clear blue sky, indicating no clouds in sight.

Not to far from the palace, there was an illuminating city—it was the Capital City of Domino—called "Sparks". It was said to be one of the most stunning cities in the entire Magical Universe. The city itself had possessed such an attraction view to the eye, due to its enchanted lush of nature.

Bloom could easily imagine once night would fall upon Sparks. The city would positively gleam in the darkness as stars burned throughout the night and the several moons faintly glowing, making the realm even more magical.

Several shades of blue gowns in different styles were spread all over the room, although, they were floating due to the levitating spell that had been casted, as Bloom had eyed each one of them as to chose one of her own preference that her grandmothers insisted upon.

The girl gazed at her paternal grandmother anxiously, as she had took one of the gowns to her liking. To see if her the queen had approved of her choice.

The firey princess wasn't entirely sure that this was. . . perhaps it was overwhelming especially being in a time in which she hadn't yet existed. But yet, the queen had wanted to make sure that Bloom was adjusting to her new founded life.

Apparently, Leilani had wanted to treat her like a princess that she was meant to be even though Bloom had found the situation rather odd in itself. The young redhead girl had watched as the maids had scurried off, preparing to give the princess a makeover.

She had seen the excitement spark in her paternal grandmother's brown eyes that were filled with nothing but pure love and affection towards her despite not being entirely familiar with her. Lassandra, Marion's mother, had agreed with the queen's idea.

The girl's eyes had widened instantly once the maids had stripped her clothes right off her body. It was slightly awkward in the presence of her two grandmothers that she never met from before or had remembered.

She felt the heat travel up to her cheeks.

The next thing Bloom had found herself wearing a beautiful pale blue dress, though she had let out a sharp breath upon the maid tightening the corset. They had styled her hair into an elegant updo with pearls embedded into her hair.

Jewelries had adorned Bloom's neck and ears—glittering under the golden light that streamed into the bedroom. The girl admired the stunning gemstones.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Bloom asked, appearing somewhat hesitant about the whole ordeal.

Leilani raised a questioning brow at her granddaughter. "Why would you say that Bloom? You're my granddaughter and you deserve to be treated as a princess."

"But _wouldn't_ people notice and _say_ something?" she casted a concerning glance at her grandmothers.

"Ah, don't worry about that, darling. That'll be taken care of," the queen smiled reassuringly.

It had sorta put her at ease. Bloom hadn't wanted to be stared by people. It had made her uncomfortable, having so many eyes staring in her direction. Being in a spotlight made her nervous. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. Bloom bit her lips. She had a feeling swirling in the back of her head that whispered to her that she wasn't used to such a lavish lifestyle.

She almost frowned at the thought of it.

_But why?_

After all, Bloom was born into Domino's royal bloodline, so she should be used to such grand lifestyle with everything coming to her at ease, right? But yet, why was everything overwhelming to her was the better question?

Or was it due to her fragment memories that was slowly reeling into her mind?

Bright golden sunlight had kissed her pale skin as a gentle breeze blew through the air. The girl admired the beauty of the royal garden—the several different species of magical plants that had an eerie faint glow, though it had fascinated Bloom upon never stumbling across such beautiful flowers. The flowers took a similar shape to that of a lily. The girl couldn't help the urge to pluck out a flower.

"It'll just wither away if you pluck that flower, Bloom."

Bloom was completely startled by the voice, causing her to jump on her feet. She turned on her heels to see Oritel, Marion, Luna, and the entire group standing a few inches away from where she stood.

"Oh. I didn't know that, but the flowers are pretty," she commented.

It made Oritel smile.

"Well, they are my mother's favorite. Your grandfather had designed this specific area just for her."

A warm smile tugged at Bloom's lips. "It's beautiful."

The girl may _not_ entirely remember much of her family's history, but that she could easily make out the deep affection that the king held for his beloved queen. Even with all the subtle gestures, their love had burned eternally.

Oritel took in his daughter's full appearance. It was obvious that his mother had ideas about how Bloom ought to wear or it could be her way to express her enthusiasm through her granddaughter?

"So Bloom, may I ask, what specific memory provoked you back in the throne room?" Oritel questioned curiously. He simply had to know, no matter how hard the truth might shatter him.

The smile faded off her face. It was hard to describe since it was still a botchy and an unclear memory. Like she couldn't even explain the meaning behind it. There could be several theories about how Bloom could interpret the the memory. And so Bloom had tried to explain her memory as best as she could, but still she couldn't connect the dots together.

She could see the worry shine in Marion's eyes.

Oritel seemed be silent, as he was allowing the words to sink into his mind. There was no doubt that he felt disturbed. Not that Bloom could blame him for it. The brown-haired prince held onto each word that his daughter spilled, pondering her words.

Valtor was a _pain_ in the arse.

Oritel grimaced, knowing that Valtor wasn't going to end his reign of terror anytime soon. Too many things had entered the prince's mind, as he paced back and fourth. "Do you know where it'd taken place?" he asked, a crease appeared between his thick brows.

"No. I'm not too sure. It's still hazy, but I can say that _some_ of my memory is slowly returning back." Bloom smiled warmly, trying to reassure her worried father. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling rather comforted at the idea.

Delight had sparked in Oritel's dark eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, darling."

* * *

Bloom was feeling utterly nervous upon seeing the throne room being filled with royals from all across the dimension and high noble within the kingdom, being reminded of the Sovereigns Council meeting.

Gossip had swirled amongst the high nobles and royals about the current, tragic, event that occurred within the past 24 hours—worry and fear filled their tones. News traveled fast over the disastrous event that may have marked a ultimate victory.

The redhead princess had gazed at her mother who was dressed in an elegant green gown with her hair styled in an updo, her curled bangs fell to the side of her face. Even Marion appeared to be agitated as she appeared to smooth down her skirt.

Bloom had caught the sight of Luna from the corner of her eye with the royal family of Solaria. Her arm tangled with Radius. From across the room, she easily recognized the royal families of Eracklyon and Andros.

Her chest felt tight.

She had felt the seriousness of the situation had increasingly unfolded into series of fear and concern over the dark threat that was hung over the magical universe. Bloom had felt the darkness seep into her chest.

_"Dark days soon lies ahead and it's better if we all sticked together."_

Faragonda's calm voice had rung through Bloom's head. A constant reminder of the headmistress's words before Alfea and the other two magical schools had been invaded by Mandragora's unexpected assault in the realm of Magix. Bloom shuddered in over the realization that the headmistress had been under a dark spell along with the rest of faculty members.

 _War_ was on the _brink_ of horizon.

Dark clouds were coming.

Oritel and Alec stood besides Marion and Bloom, both appearing stern as they had watched as the conversation had unfolded between the adults, each speaking from their point of view upon hearing the information from their own children who witnessed such a catastrophic, but devastating battle.

The loss of Magix had _struck_ a huge blow to the Magical Dimension.

Oritel's eyes had widened upon the realization as to why they had _targeted_ Magix in the first place.

Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, was after the Codex that each significant planet possessed—the very magical core that would help him unlock the Relix Dimension—unleashing the unknown horrors. The Ancestral Witches were his mere servants that were terrorizing the universe along with Valtor and Mandragora.

Gasps of fear had escaped from the adults' lips realizing the dangers the was going to sweep the universe. It was something that _no_ realm or kingdom could face _alone_. Only a fool would propose such an idea.

Bloom shifted uncomfortably upon the Ancestral Witches being mentioned.

A faint, yet elderly but familiar voice had whispered in the back of her head. Something dark and unpleasant to the ears.

_"A coven of evil witches seeking the Great Dragon's power, the Dragon Flame, went to Domino, where the royal family were the guardian keepers of the Dragon's Flame. But when they failed to steal the power, out of spite, they'd destroyed the entire planet."_

_"A whole planet destroyed. . . but who could do something like that?"_

It was the sound of her own voice that responded back, but to _who?_ Who was she discussing this with? What planet had been destroyed? Her blue eyes widened in horror . . . could it possibly . . . the planet that had been mentioned . . . no . . . it can't be. . . but it was making much more sense.

Bloom needed a breath of fresh air.

The ominous atmosphere within the throne room was making her head spin all around with burdensome news that was overwhelming her mind. Some of her memories were actually resurfacing into her mind with each minute they had spoken about Valtor, Lord Darkar, and the three crazed witches.

"Bloom? Are you feeling okay? You look positively pale." Marion said, her voice full of concern upon seeing her daughter's face. In that moment, Bloom nearly appeared to be sick.

"I just need some air."

Oritel and Alec stared at Bloom with full worry.

"We'll go with you."

The redhead princess had wanted to argue that she didn't need any kind of escort. But under seeing the stern expressions they had given her, the girl knew that there was no room for argument and just nodded.

Marion had wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder for fearing that Bloom might faint at any given moment and gently guided her out to the halls followed by Alec and Oritel.

Out in the halls, they had spotted their friends in a small group debating about the conversation that happened back in the throne room. Radius and Erendor were in some kind of heated argument over which of their kingdom would stand the looming threats that were on the horizon. Teredor was trying to mediate between the two, but was failing at reasoning with his two friends.

"It's good that you came Oritel. Maybe you can knock some sense into these two," Teredor sighed heavily.

Oritel raised a question brow. Sometimes, Radius and Erendor had such strong but stubborn personalities that often clashed with one another especially over trivial matters.

"Radius. Erendor. Come on, knock it off you two. This isn't the time for childish arguments, _don't_ you think? The universe is in a major crises." Oritel pointed out.

This caused Erendor and Radius' faces to flush bright red.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Niobe question upon seeing the girl appearing more pale than usual.

Bloom swallowed hardly. "It's just the memories. . . they're coming back rather strongly."

Alec gazed at her with a stunned expression. Of all times, his niece's memories were _now_ returning back? How peculiar? Why did he have a bad feeling about at the back of his mind? Or maybe this was all due to his paranoia?

Who knows?

Everyone had fallen silent and their attention were turned onto Bloom.

Marion rubbed her daughter's back, trying to ease some of the girl's stress. That explained why she was feeling sick to her stomach. Her memories were most likely giving her some kind of shock and a headache.

"But _why_ now, all of a sudden? Do you know what's triggering your memories?" Radius questioned curiously.

The girl took a deep breath in and let out her ragged breath.

The threats that the magical universe was currently facing was something that was going to be easily defeated. They had still existed in her time. Valtor. Lord Darkar. The Ancestral Witches: Belladonna, Tharma, and Lyssils. Mandragora. They had still manage to target her upon the brief, but agonizing memories that entered her mind.

Valtor had constantly flashed into her mind. His gruesome smile as he gladly enjoyed in turning the mermaids into mutants under his commands. Blinding a fairy called Aisha. Destroying Magix. Stealing the second sun of Solaria. Destroying Stella's powerful ring and tuning her into some kind of mutant creature. A pink-haired fairy giving her life away as she sealed the portal that led to the Omega Dimension back on Andros before it could destroy the entire realm.

Sky being under the Valtor's mark.

Darkar, a creature of absolute darkness had managed to almost grab the taste of absolute victory. Absolute power of the purified Dragon Flame via Bloom. Turning her into a darker version of herself. Her friends suffering under the dark wrath of the Shadow Phoenix.

The girl had winced at the memory.

Whispers of the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, or any mentions of dark witches or wizards was stirring up her memories. Ever since she'd confronted Valtor back at Alfea, Bloom had been at the very edge, rather disturbed by his mere presence.

Erendor looked utterly discontented as he grumbled. "They _still_ _linger_ in your _time?"_

"Yes." Bloom frowned.

Bloom didn't like it any more than anyone else did.

Fear had shinned in the fairies' eyes, as they glanced at their significant other.

All what Marion could do was try to comfort her distressed daughter. Give Bloom some kind of hope that everything will be alright. But _will_ everything be _okay?_ Will they all _overcome_ this great evil? Or will everything end up in complete chaos and disaster?

Radius paced around as he pondered in Bloom's words. His face had lit up. A bright, but brilliant idea had come across his mind. Surely, they had to agree with him. It was the only way. The only solution that had popped up into his mind that may save the universe from the dark forces.

"This idea may be crazy, but it might work since the future _isn't_ exactly set in stone yet."

"What is it, darling?" Luna asked.

"It's a long shot, but maybe, we can _change_ the _future's_ outcome."

They all glanced at Radius as if he had grew another head. Though Bloom was curious about his words. He was defiantly onto something. Changing things for the better. That didn't sounded crazy.

" _Alternating_ the future, Radius. I don't know if that's such a good idea." Teredor said, appearing hesitant of idea.

The Solarian Prince quirked an eyebrow. "No offense Oritel, Marion, but your daughter being here in this timeline may already cause some alterations in the future."

"That could be true, but. . ."

"But what? Oh come on Oritel, she could have useful information that could benefit us all. Think about it. If we could defeat them, wouldn't that be better for the future. For all of our sake's including our future children."

Niobe and Luna exchanged glances, almost appearing to agree with Radius' idea. Samara and Erendor were engrossed in a deep conversation. Oritel looked rather hesitant. Alec and Marion shared the same thought. The duo siblings had agreed with Radius' proposal if it could grant a better and bright future for everyone involved. In the end, Oritel was convinced that it was for the greater good.

"And how are we possibly going to do that?" Erendor implied in a serious tone.

"Ah, that's where you come in Bloom, by telling us the information you know from the future. You think you could do that, but of course when you remember all your memories?" Radius asked.

"I will." Bloom promised. A warm smile stretched across her face, despite feeling a dark feeling hanging over her head. The things that the dark forces had done in the future. Wiping out several cities across the magical universe. Annihilating an entire planet from existence.

Bloom could only remember those things as hearing it as rumors, or it could've possibly happened to the major planets and realms all across the dimension.

One thing for sure: she had to get her memories fast and try to get all the accurate knowledge of the future. It was the only way to gain such an upper hand in the deadly war that was lingering on the horizon.

Firey hope had blossomed within their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Wow! I hadn't update this story in awhile! I've been so busy with the past crazy semester! And also for being stuck in major writer's block for this chapter which is so annoying, but anyways, I'm glad it's now over and I can get back into writing this fic again! Yay! This chapter was a struggle to write especially about the whole royal council meeting going on. . . and I need to work on that *sighs*
> 
> Lots of interesting things had happened in this chapter! You've gotten introduced to new characters Issac and Aria who are siblings and they may have links to Diaspro as to why she's spoiled and why she behaves a certain way. I'm not gonna say anymore than that. I will be working on other realms history and background as well.
> 
> I know we haven't seen much of Valtor in this chapter, which is sad, but don't worry he'll appear in next chapter! On that note: I have watched FATE and I loved it! I hadn't been this excited for a Winx Club show in a long time, the last time I'd been this hyped for Winx is when The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom had been released! I can't wait for Fate Season 2!
> 
> Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> Until Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I do have this story posted on my other fanfic account and I wanted to crosspost this here as well! It has four chapters, and I'll be posting each chapter everyday and at the moment I'm working on chapter 5 and slowly building it up. This story may end up with 30 or 40 chapters at most. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel to this or not as I'm thinking about it but its a bit early in the process so do enjoy! :)


End file.
